Asignatura Pendiente
by Lita-Lau
Summary: La vida que Ranma siempre soñó se hace añicos porque ha perdido a la persona que ama. Dolido con su destino decide escapar, dejando atrás a la persona que más lo necesita: su pequeña hija...Capítulo 11 NUEVO Y ARRIBA!
1. Prólogo

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**

Copyright de Virginia Córdova, (Lita Kino) 2004 (Todos los derechos reservados)

Basado en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora.

_ANTES DE COMENZAR..._

Sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! Sí, como pueden ver, estamos estrenando fanfic y debo decirles que no cualquier fanfic, sino el primero que escribo en el género de las Historias Alternas. En esta ocasión nos tocará ver a los personajes de Ranma 1/2 dentro de un contexto un poquito distinto, pero no menos interesante y divertido.

Quiero otorgar el crédito del surgimiento de esta historia a mi buena amiga WarriorQueen FC(Saludos Chica! ), porque fue gracias a sus excelentes ALT-FICS y a sus positivos comentarios, que me animé a experimentar con algo distinto a lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Y debo decir que estoy encantada trabajando con este proyecto, porque cómo bien me lo dijo ella: "en este género puedes hacer lo que quieras" y es verdad. Claro, no por eso voy a destrozar la esencia original de los personajes, de hecho, la intención es conservarla, pero por qué no jugar un poco con ellos, haciéndolos que se desarrollen en una situación completamente diferente.

La idea de la trama nació hace poco más del mes, me encontraba traumada estudiando para mis exámenes finales S y en esos ratos que divagas para desaburrirte, le puse atención a la letra de la canción interpretada por cierto artista puertorriqueño, e inmediatamente, mi imaginación comenzó a trabajar- la primera escena que pude ver fue la de la despedida (pequeño spoiler)- , a partir de ahí, todo se fue dando de manera automática- como en los tiempos del "Presagio"¿será por la presencia de Mashauri...? - . Tenía toda la intención de llevarla a cabo como un Oneshot, sonaba interesante como un proyecto corto para mis vacaciones, sin embargo, las ideas seguían creciendo y la secuencia natural exige más de treinta páginas, aproximadamente.

Ya para finalizar, espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo trabajo y que no olviden enviarme sus comentarios. Como dice Aseram: a los autores nos gusta que nos escriban ya que consideramos muy importante y motivante conocer sus críticas y opiniones para seguir mejorando.

Reciban un gran saludo!

-Lita-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PRÓLOGO**

Era una lluviosa tarde del mes de mayo; desde temprano, las nubes habían cerrado el cielo por completo y la ligera llovizna que acompañó a las primeras horas de la mañana, se había convertido en un aguacero que no podría poner más melancólicos aquellos momentos en la gran mansión de la familia Saotome.

-Esta es la última maleta Osakaru, en un momento nos vamos.

-Como usted diga señor- respondió el mayordomo guardando el equipaje en la cajuela.

Ranma regresó rápidamente a la entrada de su casa, escapando de la lluvia. Al dirigir su vista hacia arriba, pudo notar la pequeña silueta que lo observaba desde la ventana. En el umbral, su madre estaba de pie, mirándolo con profunda tristeza.

-¿Estás seguro que has tomado la decisión correcta?

-Mamá, ya hablamos sobre esto.

-Sí, pero sabes que los negocios de la familia siempre los hemos manejado desde aquí, no es necesario que tengas que irte. Sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero la solución no es huir.

-¿Huir¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy huyendo?

-Ranma, soy tu madre- Nodoka tomó las manos del muchacho entre las suyas, -¿acaso crees que no sé lo que estás sintiendo? Me pesa en el alma que siendo tan joven hayas tenido que pasar por esto, pero tu vida tiene que continuar, tienes que hacerlo por tu hija. No deberías dejarla.

Ranma suspiró para deshacer el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Tomó un nuevo aliento y fijó los ojos en los de su madre.

-Tal vez tienes razón y no puedo ocultártelo, pero creo que es necesario que me vaya. Además, sé que Mashauri estará mejor quedándose contigo. Será por poco tiempo, lo prometo.

-Hijo mío, el lugar de una madre ni siquiera una abuela lo puede llenar.

-Yo sé que tú si podrás- Ranma le besó la frente. -Voy a despedirme de ella- su voz sonó apagada.

Nodoka lo miró alejarse por las escaleras.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-No estés triste Midori, pronto va a dejar de llover y vamos a poder salir a jugar- la pequeña Mashauri acariciaba el cabello de su muñeca mientras continuaba sentada en aquel sillón colocado junto a la ventana.

Ranma abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación y se introdujo en ella, estaba en penumbras, era como si completara aquel cuadro de tristeza que había reinado en la casa desde las últimas tres semanas. La imagen de su hija ante el ventanal no podía hacerle más difícil ese momento. ¿Y si su madre tenía razón¿Era posible que no estuviera haciendo lo correcto?

-Mashauri...- la llamó suavemente.

La niña volteó de inmediato, sin abandonar su lugar.

-Papá, Midori quiere salir a jugar pero está lloviendo.

Ranma se acercó, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Tienes que esperar Midori, porque si sales ahora te puedes mojar.

-Sí, y luego te vas a enfermar como mi mamita- completó la niña. -Papá¿cuándo voy a volver a verla¿Cuándo va a regresar¿Verdad que tú vas a ir por ella?

Ranma sintió que su alma se quebraba con cada pregunta de su hija.

-No Mashauri... no puedo ir por ella...

-¿Pero por qué no¿Entonces a dónde vas?

Ranma se incorporó para sentarse junto a su hija, luego, cuidadosamente, la atrajo para ponerla sobre sus piernas.

Los ojitos de la niña lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

-Por mucho que yo quiera no puedo ir por tu mamá, porque ella ahora vive en otro lugar.

-¿En dónde?

-En... la tierra de los ángeles.

-¿La tierra de los ángeles¿Y por qué no vamos ahí?

-Pues porqué... necesitaríamos ser ángeles para poder entrar y aún no es el momento de que lo seamos.

La niña analizó estas palabras por un momento.

-¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que mamá es un ángel?- Mashauri sonrió emocionada.

-Así es- respondió Ranma con serenidad.

-¡Debe estar mucho más bonita de lo que es¡Cómo me gustaría verla! La extraño mucho papá.

-Sí, yo también la extraño- Ranma agachó la mirada.

-También te voy a extrañar a ti- dijo Mashauri con tristeza, volviendo a la tarea de alisar a su muñeca.

Ranma observó por un instante a su hija.

-¿Por qué tienes que irte?- continuó ella.

-Ya te dije que tengo que ir a arreglar unos negocios, pero será por poco tiempo, regresaré en menos de lo que imaginas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo aseguro. Pero tú también prométeme que te vas a portar bien con tu abuela y que obedecerás todo lo que te diga.

-Pero luego es muy regañona.

-Es por eso que no la debes hacer enfadar- Ranma puso su dedo índice sobre la nariz de la niña. -Entonces¿tenemos un trato?

Mashauri no respondió, y rodeando el cuello de su padre con sus manos, se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo. Ranma correspondió estrechándola contra sí.

-Te amo Mashauri- le susurró con ternura.

-¿Volverás para mi cumpleaños?- dijo ella separándose levemente.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Padre e hija se abrazaron nuevamente.

El corazón de Ranma continuaba en duda, Mashauri era lo único que le quedaba de su esposa y no quería separarse de ella. Sin embargo, aquel vacío era muy grande, los recuerdos eran muchos y la voz que alegraba esa gran mansión se había apagado para siempre. Toda esta oleada de sentimientos lo invadieron repentinamente, era definitivo, lo seguían atormentando y mientras así fuera, sabía que no querría continuar ahí. Necesitaba una gran fortaleza para poder comenzar con su hija una nueva vida.

Las campanadas en el reloj de la sala le hicieron saber que había llegado el momento de irse, no habría marcha atrás, y lo que sucediera a partir de entonces, no podría ser peor a todo lo que ya había tenido que soportar hasta ahora.

-Te quiero mucho papito- fueron las palabras de Mashauri.

Ranma se separó de ella y se tomó su tiempo para contemplarla, si su esposa ahora era un ángel, su hija no podía ser menos hermosa que ella. Realmente desconocía el tiempo que tardaría en volver a verla, así que quería guardar su imagen en su corazón por mucho tiempo: esos ojos azules, similares a los de él, esa nariz respingada; la expresión más dulce y tierna que alguien podría tener, sin dejar de ser pícara y traviesa, y sobre todo esa sonrisa, vivo recuerdo de la que fuera el amor de su vida.

-Yo también te adoro, mi pequeña princesa- sonrió, para luego acariciar su cabello y besar su frente.

-Regresa pronto- lo miró suplicante a la vez que ponía su mano sobre la de él.

-Así lo haré...

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Nodoka volteó al escuchar los pasos de su hijo, venía acomodándose la chaqueta. La lluvia había disminuido un poco.

-Debo apresurarme o si no me va a dejar el avión- dijo en cuanto llegó con su madre.

No era su intención tener otra amarga despedida, así que cualquier comentario sin importancia, aliviaría la tensión que empezaba a surgir en ese momento.

-Hijo, por favor ten mucho cuidado.

-Despreocúpate, voy a estar bien. Trataré de estar aquí el mes entrante.

-Ranma, no hagas promesas que no pretendes cumplir.

El chico Saotome se quedó sin palabras.

-Ésta es tu elección y no pienso detenerte. Tal vez necesitas estar lejos para darte cuenta que lo que buscas, puede estar más cerca de lo que crees.

-Cuida mucho a mi hija- solo atinó a decir, sabía que las palabras de su madre encerraban una gran verdad, pero no sabía como interpretarla.

Nodoka se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vete tranquilo, ella va a estar bien.

Ranma no soportó más y la abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, ya que llorar era una debilidad que últimamente había adquirido y de la que quería deshacerse. Los ojos de Nodoka también se llenaron de lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso, tuvo la fuerza necesaria para despedir a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Osakaru abrió la puerta del auto en cuanto vio a Ranma salir de la casa. El muchacho descendió los escalones y esta vez pareció no darle tanta importancia a la lluvia. Antes de entrar al auto decidió darle una última mirada a lo que hasta ahora había sido su hogar, y al voltear nuevamente hacia aquella ventana, se encontró con su pequeña Mashauri que le decía adiós con la mano. Ranma le respondió el gesto y dándole una sonrisa esperanzadora, posteriormente subió al auto y cerró la puerta.

La niña permaneció en su lugar hasta que el vehículo salió de la propiedad y empezó a perderse en lo distante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lita Kino.**

**Copyright (c) 2004**

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


	2. Parte I

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**

Copyright de Virginia Córdova (Lita Kino), 2004 (Todos los derechos reservados)

Basado en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Habían transcurrido cinco años y durante ese tiempo, Ranma sólo regresó a su casa en tres ocasiones. A sus treinta años, se había convertido en un importante y reconocido empresario, además de ser uno de los hombres más adinerados de todo Japón. Su fortuna había ido aumentando, gracias a su brillante papel como administrador de los Centros de Acondicionamiento Físico e Instrucción en el Arte Marcial, pertenecientes a su familia; debido a una excelente promoción y difusión, había conseguido establecer varios en diferentes ciudades alrededor del mundo. Su fama se había vuelto internacional, se codeaba con distinguidas personalidades del deporte y sus romances se comentaban en los medios. Sin embargo, su vida anterior era muy poco conocida, muchos ignoraban su pasado y desde luego, desconocían la existencia de su hija.

Mashauri estaba próxima a cumplir los nueve años y una vez más, estaba resignada a pasar ese día como cualquier otro, desde la fecha en que su padre se fue por primera vez. Su carácter había cambiado mucho, volviéndose un tanto desconfiada, fría y temperamental; aquella soledad que la rodeaba, por mucho tiempo pasó desapercibida, hasta que Nodoka comenzó a considerar que era la causa principal de la amargura que estaba creciendo en su corazón. Por este motivo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, pero todo se limitó a la contratación de niñeras, pretendiendo que pudieran desempeñar el papel de amiga y madre a la vez. Sin embargo, el experimento no estaba dando muchos resultados ya que en los últimos meses, su querida nieta se estaba convirtiendo en un caso imposible de poder controlar, y aquella mañana de junio no fue la excepción:

-¡Pero señorita Mitsubi, usted no puede irse así como así!

-¡Claro que puedo! Y le ruego, señorita Kaori, que deje de seguirme¡porque ni así conseguirá que salga por esa puerta!- dijo la regordeta mujer de facciones toscas que venía descendiendo por la escalera, cargando su equipaje.

-¡Pero qué va a decir la señora Nodoka!

-¡Eso no me interesa, no pienso seguir soportando a esa insolente chiquilla ni un segundo más!

-Téngale paciencia, sólo es una niña- sonrió la mucama colocándose frente a ella.

-Oh claro, sólo una niña... ¡Una niña malcriada y consentida que lo único que realmente necesita son unos buenos golpes!

-No se habrá atrevido a dárselos¿o sí?

-¡Créame que ganas no me faltaron! Pero aún me queda un poco de cordura.

-Entonces dele una oportunidad más.

-¡Ah no, eso sí que no¡No voy a volver a tener consideración de esa insoportable criatura ni aunque la señora Nodoka me suplique de rodillas¡Esta fue su tercera y última oportunidad!

-Vamos, sólo piénselo una vez más.

Ambas mujeres habían llegado al final de la escalera y Kaori le estaba impidiendo el paso.

-Déjeme pasar, no haga que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda, con usted.

-Sólo trate de entenderla un poco, es una niña muy sola.

-¡Eso ya no me importa en lo más mínimo¡Hágase a un lado!

-La señora Nodoka se va a enfadar mucho si se va.

-¡Pues por mí que se moleste todo lo que quiera!

-Pero¿qué está pasando?- la madre de Ranma salió del estudio al escuchar el escándalo.

-Ay señora Nodoka, es que Mitsubi...

-Señora Saotome, quiero presentarle mi renuncia- la mujer se acercó a

ella. -Su nieta es definitivamente imposible y por el respeto que le tengo a usted y a esta casa, no quiero ser la causante de alguna acción en contra de ella, fuera de mis cabales.

-¿Qué le hizo esta vez?- preguntó Nodoka con tranquilidad, ya estaba algo acostumbrada a estas situaciones.

-¡Me faltó al respeto!- dijo la mujer en un tono de indignación. -¡Imagínese, se atrevió a llamarme "vieja gorda y fea"...!

Kaori cubrió su boca para impedir que su risa saliera. Nodoka la reprendió con la mirada.

-...Eso sin contar el sinnúmero de travesuras que le he tenido que soportar- continuó la mujer,-¿le parece a usted razonable?

-De ninguna manera señorita Mitsubi, y supongo que no la puedo detener.

-Supone usted muy bien, así que con su permiso. ¡No pienso volver a pisar esta casa nunca más!

Y dando media vuelta salió por la puerta principal.

-Y allí va una más- suspiró la madre de Ranma.

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Es la octava niñera en lo que va del año!

-Sí, y quién sabe cuántas más faltarán...

-¿Y si Mitsubi tuviera razón y lo que su nieta necesita son unos buenos...?- Kaori completó su frase haciendo una seña con la mano.

-Lo que mi nieta necesita es a su padre.

-Entonces, al parecer quien necesita los buenos golpes es él.

-Y no le vendrían nada mal- sonrió Nodoka. -Lo peor de todo es que él sabe cómo están las cosas, pero parece ser algo que no puede comprender- afirmó con cierta resignación.

-¿Y por qué no lo convence?

-Si tan sólo pudiera... Lo he intentado miles de veces, pero creo que entre más años pasan, más miedo le da a mi hijo regresar y enfrentar su pasado.

-Eso suena muy triste. ¿Y por ahora qué piensa hacer?

-Lo mismo de siempre... y después, comenzar la búsqueda de una nueva niñera.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-"Eres un desastre Mashauri, si sigues así, nunca serás una señorita de sociedad"- la niña fingía la voz de su niñera. -Como si me importara.

Ajustó más sus binoculares y continuó observando desde la ventana.

-"No es más que una niña malcriada y consentida que lo único que necesita son unos buenos golpes". Vieja entrometida... Así es, muy bien, atraviesa todo el jardín... ¿qué no puede caminar más rápido?- protestó sin perder de vista a su objetivo. -Llega a la puerta, se despide del señor Kawashi... la abre, sale... y ¡listo¡No más niñera!

Los toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron su celebración.

Rápidamente escondió los binoculares bajo la cama, se tiró sobre ella y tomando un libro, aparentó leerlo.

-Pase- dijo amablemente.

Nodoka entró en la habitación.

-¡Hola abuela¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-N-no lo sé. Mejor dímelo tú.

La señora Saotome se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su nieta y la observó. Mashauri simulaba estar enfrascada en su lectura, sabía que su abuela esperaba alguna explicación, pero no era su intención ser la primera en hablar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste esta vez?- Nodoka se dio por vencida finalmente.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Mashauri, ya estoy cansada de la misma situación. No puedes seguir corriendo a todas las niñeras que contrato para que te cuiden. ¿Qué es lo que tenía de malo la señorita Mitsubi?

-Mejor te digo lo que tenía de bueno, es más corto- la niña se dio vuelta en su cama para ponerse de pie.

-No trates de pasarte de lista jovencita.

-¿Pasarme de lista?

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Y yo también hablo en serio cuando te digo que ya no soy una bebé a la que tienen que cuidar. Además, según mi padre, eres tú quien tiene que ocuparse de mí y no una niñera.

-Porque me ocupo de ti es por que lo hago, ese es el motivo por el que las contrato.

-¿Es por eso¿O más bien porque te estorbo?

-¡Mashauri Saotome, te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso!

-Porque es cierto¿verdad¡Tanto a ti como a mi padre les molesta tener que preocuparse por mí¡Es por eso que él no viene a verme¡Por eso me dejó aquí!

-¡Ya basta!- Nodoka se puso de pie, sujetando bruscamente a la niña por los hombros.

Mashauri se asustó al ver lo ojos enojados de su abuela, no era muy común que ella le gritara.

-Aún eres muy pequeña para comprender ciertas cosas, pero eso no te da derecho a hablar así. Aunque pienses otra cosa, quiero que entiendas que tu padre y yo te amamos y que siempre vamos a querer lo mejor para ti.

-Una mujer extraña que viene a cuidarme no es lo mejor para mí.

-Eso es lo que crees ahora, pero después tú misma me lo vas a agradecer- Nodoka suavizó su agarre y se hincó para quedar a su altura. -Mashauri, por favor, prométeme que vas a ser buena con la próxima niñera que venga.

La niña apretó los puños.

-¡No quiero!- respondió, volteando su cara hacia un lado.

La madre de Ranma se sintió enfadada y a la vez decepcionada.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

Mashauri afirmó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Muy bien, no te insistiré más- dijo poniéndose de pie. -Veo que es imposible hablar contigo.

Nodoka se acercó a la puerta.

-Voy a llamar a la agencia y sea la persona que sea, la vas a tener que aceptar- anunció al momento de abrirla.

-Abuela¿qué no entiendes que no quiero otra niñera?- insistió la niña, pero esta vez sin exaltarse, sólo buscando un poco de comprensión.

-¿Entonces Mashauri? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que realmente quieres...

-Es mucho pedir... ¿una familia?

Nodoka lo sabía, y se reprochó infinitamente por estar buscando otras causas y soluciones al problema que solamente su hijo podía resolver. No quiso decir nada, o más bien, no tuvo nada que responder; la pregunta de su nieta había sido muy acertada y lo que realmente anhelaba, tenía mucho más valor que todos los regalos que su padre le podría enviar, sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que para Ranma, esto era muy difícil de aceptar. Finalmente volteó a ver a la niña, estaba ahí, quieta, suplicando una respuesta, pero sintió que no era ella la más indicada para dársela. Afligida, agachó la mirada y salió de la habitación.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Osakaru salió de la cocina trayendo una charola, era la hora del té.

-Señora Nodoka¿se siente bien?- dijo al verla sentada en un sillón de la sala y con el rostro cubierto con las manos.

-Eh... sí, Osakaru, no es nada grave, gracias.

El mayordomo puso la charola en la mesita del centro.

-A juzgar por las circunstancias, me atrevo a decir que su nieta tiene algo que ver en esto.

-¿Y no ha sido así en los últimos cinco años?- suspiró.

-No quisiera importunarla más pero, nuevamente se habla de su hijo- dijo mostrándole una revista.

"Joven magnate estrena romance" leyó Nodoka en el encabezado, en las gráficas se veía a Ranma en una cena de gala acompañado de una atractiva muchacha: cabello largo color castaño y unos llamativos ojos azules.

-Se dice que esa señorita es la hija de Ken Kounji, el famoso chef, -proveniente de una de las mejores familias de Kyoto- y que es una excelente golfista.

-Sí, eso dice...- Nodoka le dio a su mayordomo una mirada sospechosa. -¿Osakaru...?

-¿Dígame, señora?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que leas cosas productivas y no los chismes que salen en las revistas?

El mayordomo le dio una tonta sonrisa.

-Bueno... este... por favor discúlpeme, aunque debe reconocer que es una excelente forma de saber lo que hace el señor Ranma.

-Este hijo mío, mejor se dedica a conquistar jugadoras de golf que a estar aquí, con su hija.

-Perdone mi intromisión pero¿esta vez por qué fue la pelea?

-Lo mismo de siempre, el carácter de mi nieta cada vez se vuelve más intolerante. ¿Sabías que ya renunció Mitsubi?

-Imagino que la niña Mashauri la hizo correr.

-Exactamente... ¿Sabes? Creo que las niñeras no han sido capaces, les falta paciencia, imaginación y sobre todo, corazón para tratar a esa niña.

-Señora Nodoka, creo que si pidiera esos requisitos, en la agencia le

preguntarían que si busca una niñera o una mamá para su nieta.

La madre de Ranma sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Tienes toda la razón y definitivamente, ya no sé que hacer. Mashauri necesita una amiga, no un capataz.

Osakaru analizó la situación por un momento. Por sus años de servicio ya era considerado como parte de la familia y Nodoka lo apreciaba por ser su más fiel consejero.

-¿Sabe? Yo en su lugar me olvidaría de todas las agencias.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si lo que usted busca es una amiga para su hija, sin duda necesita a una persona más joven. Al menos sería más fácil encontrar paciencia, comprensión, imaginación y ¿por qué no? hasta una esposa para su hijo.

-¡Osakaru, pero qué cosas dices!

-Está bien, olvide lo último.

-No suena tan mal pero¿en dónde puedo encontrar a alguien así?

-Déjemelo a mí, ya lo verá, me encargaré de conseguir a la joven que reúna todas esas cualidades.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Akane llegó hasta su casillero, estaba feliz porque acababa de presentar su último examen del semestre y todo parecía indicar que obtendría buenos resultados. Tranquilamente puso la combinación, abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de desagrado al ver la nota que encontró sobre sus libros:

"Eres como el Sol que alumbra mis días y la musa que inspira mis noches... Akane Tendo, sé mi novia y no te arrepentirás.

Apasionadamente:

Tatewaki Kuno"

-¡Argh¡Ya estoy cansada de estas cursilerías¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer?- gruñó la muchacha arrugando el papel en su mano.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

-¡Hola mi linda Akane!- el autor de tan singular mensaje apareció a un lado de ella.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- gritó asustada. -Ho-hola Kuno¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada, sólo vine a asegurarme de que leyeras mi mensaje.

Akane escondió la hoja tras de sí.

-Ah, este sí... ya lo leí.

-¡Qué bien¿Y entonces qué me dices¿O prefieres decírmelo en una cita?

-¿Cita? Oh no, Kuno, no hay necesidad. Pienso que tu mensaje es algo breve y creo que te haría bien tomar unas clases de poesía.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De cómo me pareció tu mensaje¿no fue eso lo que me preguntaste?

-¡Oh, mi hermosa Akane!- Kuno la jaló para abrazarla- ¡Siempre tan tierna e ingenua!

-Oye Kuno¡suéltame!- forcejeaba la muchacha.

Pero él parecía no ceder.

-Mi dulce pastelillo, vamos a ser muy felices juntos. Nos casaremos y vamos a disfrutar de toda mi fortuna.

-Ay, deja de decir tonterías y por favor... ¡qué no entiendes que quiero que me sueltes!- Akane consiguió darle un codazo en el estómago y un fuerte pisotón.

Kuno chilló del dolor sosteniendo su pie.

-Escúchalo bien y más vale que lo entiendas¡No quiero que vuelvas a ponerme ni un dedo encima!-exclamó.

Luego se dio media vuelta furiosa y se alejó.

- Es una tímida- dijo Kuno viéndola, -pero algún día admitirá que está loca por mí.

-¡Hey Akane¡Espérame!- una joven de cabellos castaños claros le gritó desde el pasillo.

-Hola Yuka- la saludó fríamente una vez que llegó junto a ella.

-Uy, alguien está de mal humor hoy. No me digas que te fue mal en tu examen.

-No es eso. ¡Es ese Kuno que cómo me hace enfadar!- gruñó.

-¿Lo rechazaste de nuevo?

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Bueno, ya no me extraña pero, Akane¿cuándo será el día que le digas a alguien que sí?

-Supongo que cuando encuentre a alguien que valga la pena.

-¡Qué valga la pena! Sabes que muchos chicos en esta escuela darían lo que fuera por tenerte como novia y no puedo creer que ninguno de ellos valga la pena para ti. ¿Qué tiene Kuno de malo?

-Mmm¿por dónde empiezo?

-Akane es en serio. Es un chico atractivo, rico, gracioso...

-Y con sólo diez gramos de cerebro- completó la chica Tendo.

-Tal vez un poco tonto, pero eso lo hace bastante manejable. Lo tendrías a tus pies¡qué más quieres!

-Yuka, él no es lo que estoy buscando. No me interesa si es pobre o rico. Sólo quiero a alguien que me comprenda, que tenga un buen corazón y que sea lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para defender lo que cree.

-Un clásico "héroe de leyenda"- resumió su amiga. -No quiero desilusionarte, pero creo que los de esa especie ya están en peligro de extinción. Deberías darte la oportunidad de tratar a alguien.

-Estaré de acuerdo mientras no sea Kuno.

-¡Hola chicas!

-Mira, Sayuri ya salió de su examen.

La muchacha se reunió con ellas.

-¿Adivinen quién fue el mejor promedio de Investigación de Operaciones con la señorita Tanaka?

-Déjame pensar...- dijo Akane.

-Lástima que no te ocurrió lo mismo en Estadística el semestre anterior.

-Yuka, arruinas mis momentos de alegría y para tu información, eso ya quedó en el pasado. ¡Este verano si podré regresar a mi casa!

-Por cierto Akane¿tú cuando te vas?

-Esta vez voy a quedarme.

-¡Qué!

-Pero¿por qué¿Acaso reprobaste alguna materia?

-Chicas calma, no es por eso. Lo que ocurre es que gasté mucho dinero en libros este semestre y mejor voy a buscar un empleo para poder ir en Navidad.

-Eres admirable Akane. Yo ya muero de ganas por ver a mi mamá- dijo Sayuri.

-¿Y en dónde piensas trabajar?

-Todavía no lo sé. Tal vez en algún restaurante.

-Eso sería bastante gracioso, así podrías decirles qué deben y qué no deben comer.

-Sayuri, no digas tonterías- la reprendió Yuka. -¿Cómo se va a poner a hacer eso?

-¿Y por qué no? Sería una buena forma de comenzar a practicar mi carrera.

-Akane¿tú también?

-Sólo era una broma- sonrió la muchacha. -Si lo hiciera te apuesto a que me despedirían.

-Claro que lo harían.

-Yuka eres una gruñona, además, Akane se puede dar el lujo de decir esos comentarios porque ya está cerca de convertirse en una gran nutrióloga.

-Bueno, creo que para lo de "gran" aún no es tiempo.

-¡Claro que sí! Y cuenta conmigo para ser tu primer cliente, ya que me voy a poner en tus manos para conservar mi figura.

-Querrás decir: "para tener figura"- rió Yuka.

-Eres una grosera- protestó Sayuri con frustración.

Así las tres chicas continuaron su camino.

Al pasar frente a la cafetería, algo en la pizarra de avisos llamó su atención:

"9° Congreso Internacional de Radio y Televisión"- leyó Yuka de reojo.

-¿9° Congreso Internacional!- dijo casi pegándose al cartel. -¡No puedo creerlo¡Y la sede será aquí, en Tokio!

-¡Vaya! Suena interesante- dijo Akane.

Ella y Sayuri también se acercaron.

-¡Es una oportunidad única¡No puedo faltar! Ay, pero no sé si pueda reunir el dinero para la inscripción- sus ánimos se apagaron repentinamente.

-¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que Akane? Puedes trabajar durante el verano.

-De hecho aquí hay algo- la chica Tendo analizaba unos avisos. -"Obtén dinero fácil por medio del teléfono"- leyó. -Suena tentador.

Yuka despegó bruscamente el anuncio del pizarrón.

-Lo siento Akane, en esto de los empleos se debe aplicar la ley del más rápido y del más fuerte.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo la muchacha con una cara extrañada.

-Aquí hay otro- dijo Sayuri.- "Se solicita niñera de tiempo completo. Buen sueldo".

-¡Oye, ese también suena bien!- exclamó Yuka.

Akane despegó el anuncio antes de que su amiga lo hiciera.

-Es la ley del más rápido- sonrió sarcásticamente.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, y de los noventa y cinco canales que ofrecía el servicio de cable, Yuka parecía no encontrar ninguno interesante, al mismo tiempo que se entretenía devorando papas fritas recostada en el sofá.

-¿Una entrevista dice?- Akane hablaba por teléfono. -No, no tengo ningún problema, a las seis está bien... De acuerdo, lo veré mañana... Buenas noches- colgó el auricular.

-Y bien¿qué te dijeron?- preguntó Yuka, curiosa.

Akane suspiró antes de responderle.

-Me van a entrevistar mañana en el Cat Café.

-¿Entrevista para contratar niñera¡Vaya! Eso es nuevo.

-Al parecer es una familia muy rica, no recuerdo su apellido pero, el hombre con el que hablé sonaba muy educado.

-Lo que es ser excéntrico y adinerado- Yuka regresó su atención al televisor.

En eso se escuchó un grito entusiasmado de Sayuri, proveniente de la cocina.

-¿Y ahora qué le sucede?- dijo Akane.

-Quién sabe. Tal vez es uno de sus ataques emocionales.

-¡Chicas¡Chicas¡Vean esto!- la muchacha llegó corriendo hasta ellas. -¿Acaso no es un sueño este hombre?- dijo enseñándoles una revista.

-"Joven magnate estrena romance"- leyó Yuka. -¡Oye! Pues viéndolo bien...

-Yo lo veo algo viejo- dijo Akane.

Yuka y Sayuri la miraron sorprendidas por un momento.

-¿Qué?- protestó la muchacha.

Sus amigas regresaron su atención a la revista.

-Ay Akane, ese anciano no es- dijo Sayuri. -Es él- señaló, -el que está con la chica.

-Y a todo esto¿quién es?- cuestionó Yuka.

-¿Cómo que quién es¿En qué planeta viven?

-Pues creo que no en el mismo que tú- dijo Akane.

-Muy graciosa. ¡Se trata nada más y nada menos que de Ranma Saotome, uno de los hombres más ricos, populares y solteros de todo Japón!

-Ah- dijeron Akane y Yuka sin mucha emoción.

Sayuri hizo un gesto.

-¡Oigan par de amargadas, muchas chicas de este planeta desearíamos estar en el lugar de esa golfista y todo lo que ustedes pueden decir es un "ah"!

-Tranquila Sayuri, cada una vemos de diferente forma a nuestros amores platónicos. Además, el sujeto no está tan mal. Lástima que sea tan inalcanzable para nosotras- Yuka se levantó del sofá.

-Bueno, en eso sí tienes razón- suspiró Sayuri. -Pero soñar no cuesta nada- la chica se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente.

Akane se quedó observando un poco más la imagen en la revista.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

La tarde comenzaba a caer y Kaori se encontraba barriendo los escalones de la entrada. Mashauri la observaba a la vez que estaba hincada junto a la puerta acariciando a Keniki, su perro labrador. Se respiraba una gran tranquilidad en el ambiente, se podía escuchar el trino de las aves que iban llegando a los árboles de la propiedad, preparándose para dormir, al igual que los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas.

El rechinar de la reja principal alteró el encanto del momento y Mashauri y la mucama vieron entrar el auto, conducido por Osakaru a gran velocidad.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- dijo Kaori.

El hombre se estacionó frente a la casa y descendió a toda prisa. Un semblante de alegría se dibujaba en su cara, al grado de no fijarse en las hojas y polvo que Kaori ya había acumulado y esparciéndolas de nuevo.

-¡Ay señor Osakaru¡Por qué no se fija dónde pisa¡Por su culpa voy a tener que volver a empezar!

El mayordomo no le puso atención ya que venía canturreando algo, así que sólo se dio la vuelta, descendió los escalones y pellizcó una mejilla de la muchacha. Mashauri soltó una risilla traviesa.

Osakaru sonrió y nuevamente se alejó, entrando en la casa.

-Mashauri, deja de reírte- protestó Kaori.

-Se te pusieron rojas las mejillas- señaló la niña tratando de ahogar su risa.

-¡No es gracioso!- reclamó. -Algo muy raro está pasando aquí...

-¿Quieres que vaya a averiguar?

Kaori le dio a la niña una mirada no muy convencida.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas?

Mashauri lo pensó por un momento, contando con los dedos.

-Ya no recuerdo- dijo finalmente, -así que una más no cambiará mucho la lista.

La mucama sonrió resignada al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos Keniki-le ordenó la niña a su mascota.

Mashauri cruzó el recibidor y se dio cuenta que la puerta del estudio estaba entreabierta, al menos esta vez no escucharía detrás de ella.

Cautelosamente se fue acercando, -ya alcanzaba a distinguir la voz de su abuela y del mayordomo-, una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, se recargó en la pared y se sentó para escuchar con más atención.

-Shhh- le indicó a Keniki al mismo tiempo que le rascaba la cabeza para evitar que emitiera algún sonido.

-¿...Estás seguro que tu idea funcionará, Osakaru?

-Completamente señora. Digamos que tengo fe y que esa señorita me ha dejado muy impresionado.

-Pues sí, suena interesante como la describes pero, con tan sólo veintitrés años... me parece bastante joven.

-Es muy lógico, si toma en cuenta que únicamente hemos tenido señoras mayores de cuarenta y que presentan alto grado de amargura sentimental.

-Osakaru...

-Fue dicho con el debido respeto y tomando en cuenta la realidad.

-Está bien, quizás tengas razón. No más "viejas gordas y feas"- murmurando esto último. -¿Y cuándo le dijiste que comenzara a trabajar?

-¿Están hablando de lo que creo están hablando?- dijo Mashauri.

-Estará aquí el próximo lunes- continuó el mayordomo. -Espere a que la vea, sin duda es una muchacha fuera de lo común: tiene carácter, espíritu... incluso creo que le resultaría muy atractiva al señor Saotome...

-Quiero pensar que cuando estuviste haciendo la elección, tenías en mente los requisitos para una niñera y no seguiste con tu idea de la esposa para Ranma.

-De ninguna manera señora Nodoka, ese asunto ya quedó en el olvido.

-Más te vale que así sea. - Suspiró- Bueno, ahora no nos queda más que esperar y ver qué sucede. Por lo pronto hay que prepararlo todo para la llegada de esa señorita Tendo, y eso incluye a mi nieta.

-Estoy seguro que a la niña Mashauri esta vez si le agradará.

-Eso quisieran- murmuró. -Por lo visto mi abuela nunca me va a entender Keniki, y de verdad lo lamento- sus ojos se llenaron de resentimiento. -Pero si así lo quiere, está bien: comenzaremos a prepararlo todo para la llegada de esa nueva niñera- sonrió maliciosamente.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-Yuka¿me regresaste la blusa azul que te presté?- gritó Sayuri desde su cuarto.

-Por supuesto, hasta yo misma la lavé. ¿No me digas que ya estás empacando?- la muchacha se paró junto a la puerta.

-¡Claro¡Mañana mismo me voy a Okinawa!

-Dichosa tú. Yo tengo que quedarme a trabajar para ese Congreso.

-Ve el lado positivo, Akane también se quedará. Por cierto¿en dónde está?

-Fue a su entrevista¿qué ya no recuerdas?

-Sí pero ya pasan de las ocho. Es mucho tiempo para charlar con un desconocido y tomar café.

-Ya no debe tardar.

-O qué tal si el que la entrevistó resultó ser un hombre muy apuesto, y fue un amor a primera vista...- Sayuri juntó sus manos emocionada.

-Eso lo creería de ti, pero definitivamente no de Akane.

-Eres una aguafiestas. Empiezo a creer, muy en serio, que la que necesita un novio urgente eres tú y no ella.

-¡Oye¡Qué tratas de insinuar!

En eso se escuchó el sonido de la llave en la puerta del departamento.

-¡Es Akane!- dijeron ambas chicas.

Y en menos de lo esperado, salieron corriendo de la habitación y llegaron a la sala.

-Akane¿cómo te fue?

-¡Cuéntanos!

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

-¿Si te dieron el trabajo?

Pero la chica Tendo tenía un semblante bastante desconcertado que a sus amigas extrañó.

-Akane¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Sayuri.

-Sí, estoy bien- suspiró la muchacha, sentándose en el sofá.

-¿No te aceptaron? Porque si es así, no dudaré en buscarlos para decirles un par de cosas- dijo Yuka.

Akane sonrió.

-No se trata de eso. De hecho si me contrataron, es sólo que...

Sayuri y Yuka la miraban sin entender.

-...fue todo tan extraño...

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, la vida de esa familia es muy triste y además...

-¿Además qué?- dijo Yuka, ansiosa.

-¿Recuerdan al sujeto de la revista de ayer, Ranma Saotome?

-Y cómo olvidarlo- suspiró Sayuri.

-Sí¿qué con él?

-Bueno, pues resulta que la niña que voy a cuidar...

Akane observó dudosa a sus amigas.

-... es su hija- concluyó.

-¿Qué!- exclamaron ambas chicas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lita Kino.**

**Copyright (c) 2004**

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


	3. Parte II

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**

_Copyright de Virginia Córdova, (Lita Kino) 2005 (Todos los derechos reservados)_

_Basado en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**SIMBOLOGÍA:**_

_----------°----------: Indica cuando los personajes recuerdan algo._

_: Indican el cambio de una escena a otra._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Akane veía pasar los árboles rápidamente frente a sus ojos, y en ocasiones le prestaba atención a su imagen reflejada en la ventana del autobús. Era cerca del medio día, el sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor y una brisa cálida podía percibirse debido a las recientes lluvias. La joven Tendo tenía cierta mirada melancólica; suspiró profundo sin dejar de contemplar el paisaje...

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

-¿Pero estás segura de lo que dices?- Sayuri no terminaba de creerlo. -Que yo supiera, Ranma Saotome no tiene hijos.

- Sí Akane, seguramente entendiste mal- agregó Yuka. -Ya es mucha coincidencia¿no lo crees?

-Les digo que es cierto, al menos fue lo que su mayordomo me dijo.

-¿Pero por qué no hacer público algo como eso¿Qué tendría de malo?- Sayuri se sentó a un lado de Akane.

-Bueno, a algunos famosos les gusta mantener su privacía- dijo Yuka haciendo un leve alarde de sus conocimientos en cuanto al mundo de la farándula.

-Por lo que el señor Osakaru me dijo, se ve que Ranma Saotome ha estado muy distanciado de su familia; creo que tiene más de dos años que no regresa a Japón.

-Pues sus razones debe de tener, además de que cuando la gente comienza a hacer vida en otro lugar, parece que olvida de dónde proviene, tan sólo véanos a nosotras...

-Eso es algo muy diferente Yuka, al menos ninguna tenemos hijos- dijo Sayuri.

-Lo que más me extraña es cómo puede tener el alma tan fría como para abandonar a su hija de esa forma. Sin duda debe ser un sujeto de lo peor.

-Vamos Akane, no exageres, el hombre es muy apuesto y no me extrañaría que el día que lo conocieras pudiera robarte el corazón.

-¿Estás loca? Por muy apuesto y rico que sea, yo nunca me enamoraría de él- la chica Tendo cruzó sus brazos haciendo un gesto de enfado.

-Yuka podría tener razón Akane, además, nunca digas nunca. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no dejaría ir una oportunidad como esa.

-¡Ay, ya basta! Creo que aquí las únicas que están exagerando son ustedes. Quiero que les quede muy claro que sólo estoy aceptando un empleo. Nadie asegura que realmente vaya a conocer al "famoso" señor Saotome y aunque así fuera, créanme que no tengo ningún interés en él- Akane se había puesto de pie, quedando frente a sus amigas.

-Eso tengo que verlo- declaró Yuka. -Y si tú no lo quieres, créeme que ni a Sayuri ni a mi nos desagrada...

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

- En verdad que les gusta imaginar cosas- murmuró la muchacha al recordar lo ocurrido. -No entiendo por qué siempre les preocupa tanto el que me interese por alguien o no. Ese es muy mi asunto y si tanto les gusta ese hombre, por mí que se lo queden. Aunque... debo reconocer que sí es apuesto...

Akane sacudió la cabeza ante estos pensamientos.

-¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No es momento de preocuparme por eso.

Así transcurrieron algunos minutos, faltaba ya muy poco para que la chica Tendo estuviera más cerca de su nuevo destino. La gran casa de los Saotome estaba ubicada en la región de Aomori, una zona algo alejada del centro de Tokio, pero bastante conocida por ser el lugar donde vivían las familias más adineradas. Comenzaba a los pies de la colina y era hasta este punto donde podía dejarla el autobús.

La muchacha descendió del vehículo y contempló el sendero que se abría delante de ella; cerrando los ojos aspiró la brisa con olor a tierra mojada que se percibía, estaba algo nerviosa, a pesar de eso, avanzó con firmeza internándose en el camino. La falda azul y la blusa sin manga color amarillo que llevaba puestos, reflejaban a la perfección su optimismo, además, era un atuendo que la misma Yuka le había recomendado ya que la primera impresión era muy importante, y sobre todo si se trataba de ser la nueva institutriz de una familia tan distinguida.

-Me gustaría saber qué cara pondrán Kasumi y Nabiki cuando les cuente sobre esto- decía Akane para sí, al tiempo que contemplaba las diversas casas por las que pasaba,- apuesto que no me lo creerían...

Continuó caminando colina arriba un poco más, cuando por fin vio a la distancia lo que según por las señas del señor Osakaru, era la mansión de los Saotome.

-Allí debe ser- sonrió apresurando el paso.

No tardó mucho en estar frente a la reja de la entrada principal. Después de ésta podía apreciarse el amplio jardín rodeado de flores, dividido por un camino que conducía hasta la entrada de la casa y con una hermosa fuente en el centro.

Akane observaba curiosa y un tanto impresionada por la elegancia del lugar, hasta que se percató que estaba perdiendo demasiado el tiempo, así que armándose de valor, presionó el timbre un par de veces y esperó. Al cabo de un rato, no detectó movimiento alguno.

-Qué raro. ¿Acaso no habrá nadie?

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- escuchó sorpresivamente una voz por encima de la barda.

Al voltear se encontró con un chico de cabellos oscuros que usaba una banda amarilla atada a su cabeza.

-Buenas tardes. Busco al señor Osakaru; vengo por lo del empleo de niñera.

-¿En serio?- el muchacho la miró extrañado. -Bien, aguarde un momento, en seguida bajo.

Akane se dio la vuelta para esperar a que abriera la puerta, sin embargo, el joven llegó a un lado de ella saltando desde la barda.

-Ryouga Hibiki para servirle, señorita- dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

-Akane Tendo- sonrió ella extendiéndole la mano.

El chico correspondió al gesto, y en ese instante el mundo se detuvo para él, ya que la bella sonrisa de la joven y la dulzura de su mirada lo cautivaron por completo.

-Sin duda es usted muy hábil. ¿Practica artes marciales?- continuó ella.

-Ah... eh... este yo... Ah sí, desde hace algún tiempo- dijo regresando de su ensoñación. -Pero¿cómo lo supo?

-Es fácil, alguien que no fuera un artista marcial, no habría hecho un salto como ése.

-Sí¿verdad?-rió el chico algo nervioso, poniendo sus manos sobre la nuca.

-Pero, entonces dígame¿si se encuentra el señor Osakaru?

-Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado. Qué descortés soy, por favor discúlpeme.

-Descuide.

Ryouga abrió la puerta apresuradamente.

-Sea usted bienvenida señorita Tendo, yo personalmente la acompañaré hasta la casa. Osakaru ya debe estar esperándola- sonrió cargando su maleta.

-Es muy amable- dijo Akane y junto con Ryouga, entró a la propiedad.

Desde una de las ventanas de arriba, una silueta los observaba, aguardando paciente y silenciosa.

-De modo que asiste a la universidad- el chico Hibiki continuaba animadamente la plática.

-Sí, de hecho me graduaré en este invierno.

-¡Qué interesante! Cómo me hubiera gustado asistir también.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo?

-Supongo que dejé pasar mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, nunca fui muy dedicado a los estudios.

-Ya veo, pero debe gustarle su trabajo.

-Pues en realidad no tengo algo fijo. Por ahora sólo estoy ayudándole a mi abuelo con la jardinería y en lo que Osakaru y la señora Nodoka me pongan a hacer. Pero es probable que me marche en dos meses.

-Y eso¿por qué?

-Digamos que, soy un viajero empedernido, nunca me ha gustado permanecer demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar. Sólo me quedo aquí por alguna temporada, pero por lo general, prefiero ser libre.

Ahora fue Akane quien se tomó su tiempo para observarlo, suponía que era aproximadamente de su misma edad, tenía ojos color verde aceituna, piel bronceada y un simpático colmillo que sobresalía cada vez que sonreía. Le parecía un muchacho bastante agradable y se sintió agradecida al ver que no estaría sola en ese lugar nuevo. Con una mirada llena de sinceridad, Ryouga le transmitía confianza, y desde ese instante deseo que pudieran ser amigos.

-¿Son claveles!- exclamó deteniéndose frente a una jardinera.-¡Están hermosos!

-Qué gusto que le agraden señorita- dijo un anciano desde el otro extremo.

-Él es mi abuelo- indicó Ryouga. -Abuelo, ella es Akane y va a ser la niñera de Mashauri.

-Encantado de conocerla. Por lo que veo, este muchacho está haciendo muy bien su trabajo de recibimiento.

-Por supuesto, es muy atento.

-Claro, sabes que yo siempre cumplo con mi deber.

-Sí, como no. Aprovecha que hoy está de buenas, porque usualmente es un holgazán- susurrándole a Akane esto último.

La chica río.

-¡Eso no es cierto¡No le digas mentiras!- protestó Ryouga.

-Soy Hiro Kawashi, jardinero de esta mansión desde hace veinte años.

-Es un placer conocerlo.

-Espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable señorita Akane, y créame que en verdad la felicito por su valiente decisión.

-¿Valiente decisión?

-Eh... este... abuelo, por qué no sigues con tus flores y yo me encargo de llevarla. Venga señorita, continuemos nuestro camino- dijo jalándola del brazo.

-D-de acuerdo pero¿por qué dijo eso?

-Ah por nada, descuide, al abuelo le encanta hacer bromas de ese tipo...

El señor Kawashi los observaba alejarse.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la entrada de la residencia, Akane subió los escalones con cierto temor, mientas que Ryouga tocaba la puerta. Osakaru salió de inmediato.

-Señorita Tendo¡qué gusto verla! Pase por favor- dijo el hombre amablemente. -La señora ya la está esperando en el estudio.

Akane miró a Ryouga un poco asustada, pero él supo darle una reconfortante sonrisa. El chico pasó el equipaje al mayordomo y empezó a descender los escalones. Al llegar al último, volteó sólo para ver que la puerta se cerraba, y se detuvo ahí, pensando y contemplándola.

-Qué chica tan interesante¿verdad?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Abuelo no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!

-Pobre muchacha, sólo espero que no salga corriendo como las demás.

-Pues créeme que tú tampoco la ibas a ayudar mucho con tus comentarios.

Apuesto que con tal de que aceptara, Osakaru no le comentó nada de cómo están las cosas, porque ninguna persona con la suficiente cordura aceptaría cuidar a esa insoportable chiquilla.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? La niña Mashauri no es mala, yo más bien creo que le hace falta mucho amor. Piensa un poco en como te sentirías si tu madre hubiera muerto.

-Pues tal vez muy mal, pero no llevaría el record de diez niñeras fastidiadas en menos de un año.

-Sólo han sido ocho.

-Como sea. Lo que sí me parece bastante extraño, es por qué Osakaru decidiría contratar esta vez a alguien tan joven.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque ande en la búsqueda de una nueva prometida.

-¿A su edad? No lo creo, además tuvo muchas para escoger anteriormente.

-Nunca dije que la prometida fuera para él- el anciano dio media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

Ryouga lo miró con cierto temor, adivinando lo que el hombre suponía.

-Saotome no ha regresado en dos años. Y aunque lo hiciera¿por qué habría de fijarse en ella?

El señor Kawashi detuvo su paso.

-Mi estimado Ryouga, aún te falta tanto camino por recorrer... ¿No se te ocurre pensar que él podría fijarse en ella por las mismas razones que tú?

El muchacho sintió que su cara se sonrojaba, al mismo tiempo que veía a su abuelo dirigirse nuevamente a las jardineras de claveles.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Akane cruzaba el vestíbulo tratando de evitar que sus nervios se apoderaran de ella, aunque sin duda la elegancia de aquella casa se imponía. La muchacha estaba maravillada por la belleza del lugar y pensó por un momento que la señora Saotome debía ser una mujer de gustos muy finos y sofisticados.

Osakaru ya la esperaba en la puerta del estudio.

-Adelante señorita- le dijo.

La señora Nodoka se encontraba sentada en la pequeña salita del interior.

-Bienvenida Akane, toma asiento por favor- pronunció con una sonrisa al momento en que ella entró.

Al contemplar su semblante, todos sus temores se desvanecieron, y devolviéndole la sonrisa, accedió a la invitación.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, fue Nodoka quien tomó la palabra:

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado el empleo. Supongo que Osakaru ya te contó como se encuentra nuestra situación.

-Algo me dijo y en verdad lamento mucho lo de la muerte de su nuera...

-Ése fue el hecho que partió nuestra vida para siempre, y lo único que ha dejado es la tristeza de mi hijo y la soledad de mi nieta. En ocasiones me siento tan desesperada que no sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o no... La conducta de Mashauri cada vez va empeorando y sé que es su padre quien debería tomar cartas en el asunto, pero tampoco consigo convencerlo para que vuelva.

-Tranquilícese señora, aunque no lo crea comprendo perfectamente por lo que está pasando y sé que no es sencillo. Pero descuide, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarla.

-Gracias Akane, empiezo a ver que eres tal y como Osakaru te describió.

La muchacha se ruborizó ante este comentario.

-Bueno, basta por ahora de tristezas- continuó Nodoka. -Quiero que te sientas cómoda en mi casa y que sepas que puedes contar con todos los que vivimos aquí. Me dice Osakaru que ya conociste al señor Kawashi y a su nieto Ryouga...

Akane asintió.

-Son muy buenas personas. Ya pronto irás conociendo a los demás. En un momento Osakaru te llevará a tu habitación, pero primero quiero que conozcas a mi nieta.

-¿Quiere que llame a la niña, señora?- dijo el mayordomo.

-Oh, no será necesario. Bastará con que abras esa puerta- diciendo esto último en voz baja.

-Perdone, pero no comprendo...

-Tú sólo ábrela.

El hombre obedeció y literalmente, una niña cayó en el interior del estudio, Keniki comenzó a ladrar y Akane contemplaba la escena sorprendida.

Osakaru sacó al perro para tranquilizarlo, al mismo tiempo que Mashauri se ponía de pie, sacudía su ropa y le daba a su abuela una tonta sonrisa.

-Eh... este... yo pasaba por aquí y sólo estaba...

-Sé perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo jovencita- la interrumpió Nodoka con brusquedad, -pero después hablaremos sobre tu mala costumbre de escuchar detrás de las puertas... Ahora, quiero que conozcas a alguien, acércate.

La niña puso cara de fastidio al saber lo que venía, y con cierta negación obedeció.

-Quiero presentarte a la señorita Akane Tendo, tu nueva niñera.

Mashauri levantó la vista y no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa al ver a la muchacha.

-Encantada de conocerte- sonrió Akane extendiéndole la mano.

La niña la miraba extrañada de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Y ahora cuáles son tus intenciones, abuela?

-¿Intenciones?

-Sí¿también ya te cansaste de las ancianas amargadas?

-Mashauri, no empieces y saluda a la señorita Tendo.

-Qué bueno que veniste- la niña le dio la mano finalmente, -pero no te hubieras molestado. De cualquier forma, no creo que vayas a durar más de dos semanas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Akane correspondió a la mirada retadora de la niña.

-Son pocas las que lo hacen... No tienes novio¿verdad?

-¡Mashauri!- la reprendió su abuela.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues que si lo tuvieras, tendrías algo mejor que hacer que estar aquí.

-¡Es suficiente jovencita!- Nodoka se puso de pie. -¡Sal de aquí y ve a tu habitación inmediatamente!

-Ay, qué novedad- murmuró. -Nos vemos, Akane- dijo dándole una sarcástica sonrisa.

Una vez que la niña salió, Nodoka se derrumbó sobre su sillón.

-¡Cielo santo! No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer. ¡Qué vergonzoso¡Terriblemente vergonzoso!

-Señora Nodoka...

-Akane, en verdad, si no quieres quedarte lo voy a entender. Después de esto, ha sido suficiente. ¡Qué terrible...!

-Señora Nodoka, por favor escúcheme- la joven puso su mano sobre la de la angustiada mujer. -No voy a irme.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchó. Quiero quedarme.

-Pe- pero Akane, después de lo que viste y de lo que te dijo...

-Precisamente por lo que vi y por lo que me dijo, no voy a renunciar tan fácilmente.

Nodoka la miraba sorprendida. Akane continuó:

-Es muy difícil por lo que ella está pasando, y si no tiene a su lado a los que ama, debe ser mucho peor.

-Pero me tiene a mí¿qué acaso no soy importante para ella?

-Le aseguro que sí. Pero tengo la impresión de que Mashauri cree que por perder a su madre, perdió a su padre también y nadie le demuestra lo contrario.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Así es, y a juzgar por las apariencias, creo que con las niñeras tampoco la ha pasado muy bien.

-¿Y por otras debes de pagar tú?

-Es un riesgo que quiero correr- Akane le dio una mirada profunda y convencida.

Nodoka la observó por un momento y suspiró.

-Gracias- dijo finalmente. -Eres la primera niñera que se pone a pensar en mi nieta de esa forma.

-Todo va a estar bien, no se preocupe.

"Esa niña va a ser todo un reto para mí", pensó.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-...Y aquí a su izquierda tenemos lo que es el dormitorio de la señora Nodoka y a la derecha, la sala de televisión- decía Osakaru de camino a lo que sería la habitación de Akane. Ya la había llevado a conocer toda la casa, y el recorrido estaba próximo a concluir.

-Le recuerdo que dentro de media hora se servirá la comida y espero que sea tan amable de acompañarnos, una vez que se haya instalado.

-Desde luego, muchas gracias.

-Bien, aquí es la habitación de la niña Mashauri y la siguiente es la que ocupa el señor Ranma cuando viene- continuaba el mayordomo; frente al cuarto de la niña se encontraba un pequeño pasillo hacia donde Akane se dirigía.

-¡Aguarde señorita¡Por ahí no!

La joven Tendo alcanzó a distinguir una puerta.

-¿Por qué no¿Hay algo malo?

-Lo que sucede es que esa habitación es exclusiva del señor Ranma.

-¿Pero no acaba de decirme que es aquélla?

-Eh... este sí... pero en esta otra, nadie de nosotros tiene autorización para entrar. Sólo Kaori, la mucama, y eso únicamente cuando él nos avisa que va a regresar.

-Ah, ya veo.

Sin embargo, esta respuesta sólo despertó la curiosidad de la muchacha.

-Vayamos a su habitación, es por acá- dijo Osakaru.

Al llegar, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Esto está muy raro...

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Akane.

-Usualmente la puerta debería estar cerrada... Será mejor que entre yo primero para ver si es seguro.

-¿Seguro?

-Uno nunca sabe lo que podríamos encontrar...

La chica Tendo observó bastante extrañada al mayordomo, mientras que se introducía con demasiada cautela en la habitación. Sin embargo, un ruidoso ¡SPLASH! se escuchó en el instante que abrió por completo la puerta.

Akane estaba realmente sorprendida.

-A esto es a lo que me refería- dijo un empapado Osakaru con una cubeta en su cabeza.

-¿Pe-pe-pero cómo lo supo?- la muchacha aún no terminaba de creerlo.

-Cuestión de experiencia- el hombre se quitaba el cubo y lo ponía en el suelo. -Pase, creo que ya estamos fuera de peligro.

Akane alcanzó a escuchar un portazo proveniente del cuarto de Mashauri.

-¡Mire cómo terminó...!

-Ah descuide, al menos esta vez fue sólo agua.

-¿Sólo agua!

-Sí, con Oyuki fue harina y huevos; Natsuna, lombrices; Koharu, arañas; con Katsuki fue fango, y con Lisako... Oh sí, pobre Lisako, lo recuerdo muy bien...

-¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

-Creo que no es muy apropiado decírselo, pero créame que el perro Keniki tuvo mucho que ver en eso.

Akane no cabía en su asombro y más al inferir las últimas palabras del mayordomo.

-¡Vaya! Veo que Mashauri en verdad tiene imaginación...

-Pero por ahora no se preocupe, le aseguro que no ataca tan seguido, sólo tome sus precauciones.

-Pues qué bueno que me lo dice- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Cambiando de tema¿le agrada su habitación?

-Es muy bonita- la chica Tendo sonrió nuevamente. -Creo que es la primera vez que tengo tanto espacio para mí sola.

-Espero que esté cómoda, y ya sabe que cualquier cosa puede pedírnosla.

-En verdad se lo agradezco.

-Muy bien señorita, entonces yo me retiro para permitirle que se instale. Además debo cambiarme de ropa. Ah, y en seguida subirá Kaori a limpiar esto. Con su permiso.

Y con una reverencia, el mayordomo salió de la habitación.

Akane suspiró profundo y se dejó caer sobre su cama, bocarriba. Era en verdad sorprendente y a la vez extraña la manera en que su vida giraba. Durante todo su transcurso en la universidad, jamás imaginó llegar a un lugar como ése, y mucho menos encontrarse con tal situación. Realmente necesitaba pensar, y pensar muy en serio la forma en que manejaría las cosas, ya que ser la niñera de Mashauri no pintaba ser una tarea nada fácil.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó lo sucedido en cuanto la conoció: sus vivaces ojos y su mirada traviesa se habían quedado muy grabados en su memoria, pero sobre todo por ese velo de tristeza que los ensombrecía. Sabía que muchas cosas andaban mal, y el dolor de perder a una madre lo comprendía a la perfección, pero de qué forma podía ella devolverle la alegría. ¿Cómo la convencería de que su única intención era ayudarla? Resignándose a no contar con las respuestas aún, se incorporó y comenzó a desempacar.

La habitación era verdaderamente hermosa: estaba pintada de color pastel, mezcla entre verde y azul, y decorada con unos finos cuadros de flores; el mobiliario hacía juego con el que ya había visto en el resto de la casa; su cama era de tipo matrimonial, el armario bastante espacioso y con puertas de caoba, adornadas con detalles en plateado; había un elegante espejo de cuerpo completo a parte del que se encontraba arriba del tocador, y también contaba con un bonito escritorio, próximo a la ventana. Akane se acercó a abrirla, tenía vista hacia el jardín y más allá podía apreciarse la vegetación del Aomori; el aire se respiraba tan fresco y el ambiente tan tranquilo que la muchacha no escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Santo cielo¡Pero mira nada más cómo ha dejado esta niña!- exclamó Kaori al momento que entró a la habitación.

Akane se sobresaltó un poco y volteó.

-Ay disculpe, no la escuché cuando entró.

La mucama negó con la cabeza.

-No, discúlpeme usted señorita por entrar sin permiso. Pensé que ya había salido.

-Entonces creo que ambas estamos a mano.

Kaori sonrió ante esta respuesta mientras secaba con el trapeador el suelo mojado.

-Ahora veo que son ciertos los rumores de que es usted muy joven- reanudó la conversación.

-¿Ya tan pronto se corren rumores sobre mí?

-Descuide, sólo entre la servidumbre y no somos tantos. Además, quiero que sepa que es bienvenida, aunque aquí entre nos, le cuento que es la primera vez que la niñera es menor que yo.

La chica de cabellos azulados río ante este comentario, y sobre todo por la manera suspicaz en que la mucama lo dijo.

-Me llamo Akane Tendo¿te gustaría que fuéramos amigas?

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Desde luego- sonrió. -Además, eso hace que ya no me hables de "usted", porque es algo que no me agrada mucho que digamos.

-Pero señorita Tendo, la señora Nodoka nos pide que así lo hagamos.

-Pero por ahora ella no está escuchándonos- Akane le guiñó un ojo.

-De acuerdo- suspiró. -Entonces empecemos de nuevo: soy Kaori Nakamura y es un placer conocerte Akane.

-El gusto es mío- respondió ella, y ambas comenzaron a reír.

Kaori resultaba ser una mujercita muy simpática; era un poco más baja que Akane, de cabello castaño cobrizo que llevaba sujeto en una coleta, y ojos cafés. Según la chica Tendo, aparentaba poco menos de treinta.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que corriste con bastante suerte- le dijo la mucama.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El que Mashauri te recibiera con sólo agua no es una señal tan mala.

-Sí, algo así ya me había comentado el señor Osakaru- Akane se sentó a la orilla de su cama con cierto gesto de preocupación. -Aún no termino de entender ¿por qué le caen tan mal las niñeras?

-Supongo que es por todo, en los casi cinco años que llevo trabajando aquí he visto como poco a poco las cosas han ido empeorando. La niña Mashauri en ese entonces no tenía el carácter como lo tiene ahora, tal vez era porque su padre venía a verla más seguido.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él estuvo aquí?

-¡Cielos! Ya casi no lo recuerdo- Kaori apoyó su barbilla en el mango del trapeador. -Creo que fue para el tercer aniversario de su esposa, y en esa ocasión sólo se quedó tres días.

-¿Y desde entonces no ha vuelto a ver a su hija?

-No, únicamente la llama por teléfono, le manda juguetes caros y ropa bonita, pero ni siquiera ha estado aquí en su cumpleaños y al parecer este año no será la excepción.

-¡Pero qué clase de hombre es¡No puedo creer que sea tan insensible!

-Supongo que la fama y la fortuna lo mantienen bastante ocupado.

-¡Si pudiera conocerlo, juro que no se salvaría de que le dijera algunas cuantas cosas!

-Lo peor de todo es que parece que le interesa muy poco todo lo que ocurre aquí; las peleas entre la señora Nodoka y la niña son cada vez más fuertes, creo que ya está terminando con su paciencia.

-Eso algo injusto para ella, y en cuanto a Mashauri, me parece que lo único que quiere es atención.

-Sí, eso es algo que yo también ya había pensado. Desafortunadamente, lo de las niñeras tampoco ha funcionado mucho, y creo que se debe a que han sido demasiado duras con ella. Y pensar que después, todas terminan huyendo...

Akane hizo una mueca de dolor. Kaori lo notó.

-Eso no significa que vaya a ocurrir lo mismo contigo.

-Pues todavía tengo mis dudas...

-Akane no te desanimes- dijo sentándose a un lado de ella. -Yo puedo ver en ti algo diferente, algo que las demás no han tenido.

-¿Además de la edad?

-Bueno sí, también eso. Aún no sé que sea, pero mi intuición me dice que tú puedes hacer mucho por ella.

-Ojalá que así sea... Gracias Kaori.

-Oye, para eso estamos las amigas.

-Aún no sé por dónde voy a empezar o qué es lo que voy a hacer, pero ¿sabes, hay algo de lo que sí estoy segura.

-¿Y qué es?

-Tal vez sea muy en el fondo, pero creo que Mashauri sigue siendo una niña buena después de todo...

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-¡Maldición!- exclamó la pequeña Saotome, tirándose sobre su cama. -¿Por qué Osakaru tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Keniki la observaba sentado en el suelo.

-De no haber sido por él, la "adorable" señorita Tendo no se hubiera escapado de su gran recibimiento. ¡Uish!- dijo golpeando su almohada. -Pero para la siguiente no se salva... ¿Qué le podré hacer ahora?- pensaba mirando hacia el techo.

De pronto un rechinar proveniente de la parte superior de su escritorio llamó su atención. En el interior de su jaula, un hámster corría en su rueda.

-¡Eso es!- se incorporó inmediatamente, y con extremo cuidado la abrió, sacando al animalito en sus manos. -Takachi, más vale que te prepares... porque esta misma noche entrarás en escena...

_

* * *

__Jejejeje, cómo ven¿Apoco no es tremenda esta niña? Pobre de Akane, aún no tiene idea de todo lo que le espera, aunque sabemos que ella también es capaz de muchas cosas..._

_Ya veremos qué ocurre en el siguiente capítulo. Por lo pronto espero que éste les haya gustado y que no olviden enviarme sus comentarios, críticas, dudas, sugerencias, saludos, etc, etc. De antemano les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, y prometo apurarme, claro, siempre y cuando la escuela me lo permita. Lo que me hace sentir mejor es que pude terminar este capítulo antes de regresar._

_Sigamos en contacto..._

* * *

Lita Kino. 

Copyright (c) 2005

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


	4. Parte III

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**

_Copyright de Virginia Córdova, (Lita Kino) 2005 (Todos los derechos reservados)_

_Basado en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora_.

* * *

**TERCERA PARTE**

La luz de la luna entraba a través de los ventanales iluminando el pasillo; pasaba de la media noche y por lo tanto todos los habitantes de la gran casa dormían, haciendo que en ella reinara un absoluto silencio. De pronto, el cuidadoso rechinar de una puerta rompió con aquella quietud; a través del pasillo, una pequeña silueta avanzaba sigilosamente.

Mashauri se detuvo ante la puerta donde se encontraba su objetivo, lentamente giró el picaporte, analizando que todo estuviera en orden - para efectuar sus planes- dentro de la habitación.

Akane dormía plácidamente boca abajo sobre su cama, esta posición no le facilitaba mucho las cosas a la pequeña Saotome. Analizó por un segundo la situación y prácticamente de puntillas se acercó hacia el lado donde la muchacha tenía su rostro, depositando al hámster sobre el buró, el animalito al verse libre comenzó a caminar, y en menos de lo que la niña esperaba, logró llegar a la cabecera de la cama.

-Aguarda un segundo¿a dónde vas?- susurró, alcanzándolo "peligrosamente" por encima de la cabeza de Akane.

Ésta se movió acomodándose y murmurando algo que Mashauri no entendió, pasando un brazo muy cerca de ella, la niña casi sostuvo la respiración.

-Estuvo cerca...- suspiró.

Y sin embargo, su "querida" niñera quedó recostada hacia el lado contrario, por lo que Mashauri se encaminó para dejar al roedor en el buró opuesto, desafortunada y graciosamente, Akane se volvió a mover. Esto comenzaba a ser desesperante.

-Y mi abuela cree que yo soy demasiado inquieta para dormir...- dijo en voz baja con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, y contemplando nuevamente la situación.

Algo malhumorada decidió arriesgarse un poco más y dejó al pequeño Takachi sobre el brazo que Akane mantenía fuera de la sábana. El animalito empezó a caminar causándole un cosquilleo con sus patas, la muchacha por acto reflejo movió su brazo con cierta brusquedad, haciendo que el hámster cayera en el interior de su cama.

Mashauri abrió enormemente los ojos, asustada, y mucho más al ver que Akane se acomodaba nuevamente boca abajo... quería gritar para evitar que lo aplastara, pero el temor a ser descubierta mantuvo sus labios apretados. En eso, Akane comenzó a reír, la niña se echó al suelo de inmediato, intentando esconderse debajo de la cama.

-Ya basta Nabiki- Mashauri la escuchó decir entre risas y de una forma no muy clara.

-¿Nabiki?- y armándose de valor decidió incorporarse.

Suspiró aliviada al notar que Akane seguía dormida, pero si las cosas continuaban así, no tardaría mucho en despertar y eso le traería problemas sin duda. Notó que la muchacha pataleaba, así que levantando un poco la sábana, se encontró con su pequeño Takachi que caminaba sobre sus pies. Su sonrisa traviesa apareció al darse cuenta que con esto la situación le favorecía.

Su niñera empezaba a despertar, era el momento de huir para contemplar cómo daba inicio el espectáculo...

Akane abrió los ojos en el instante en que Mashauri salió de la habitación y se dio cuenta que algo continuaba haciéndole cosquillas en los pies. Rápidamente apartó las sábanas al momento que se sentaba; la visión del hámster sobre su pierna derecha, moviendo los bigotes y mirándola fijamente no le resultó nada esperado...

-¡Aaaaahhh!- sus gritos inundaron la casa en pocos segundos.

Mashauri reía victoriosa, escondida en uno de los huecos del pasillo, los ladridos de Keniki no se hicieron esperar, y en menos de lo previsto apareció Ryouga subiendo la escalera, seguido de Osakaru y Kaori, quien traía una escoba. Nodoka también salió de su habitación al escuchar el escándalo.

El chico Hibiki abrió rápidamente la puerta, encontrándose con Akane, que ya había encendido la luz y buscaba al roedor, trayendo la lámpara del buró en las manos, dispuesta a pegarle.

-Akane¿pero qué ocurre?- dijo asombrado.

-Es un ratón... ¡un maldito ratón!

-¿Ratón!- Kaori se puso nerviosa.

Ryouga tomó la escoba.

-Sí, se fue hacia allá, creo que se escondió tras la cortina.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que haya un ratón aquí?- dijo el mayordomo.

-¡Ya lo ve señor Osakaru, le dije que esa compañía de fumigación no servía!- protestó Kaori.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tanto alboroto?- Nodoka entró a la habitación.

-¡Hay un ratón, Señora...!- respondió la mucama.

-No puede ser posible...

-Sí, estaba dentro de mi cama, y caminó sobre mis pies...- chilloneó Akane.

Ryouga movió un poco la cortina, y el animalito, que continuaba allí escondido, salió disparado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, quedando al descubierto en un rincón.

-¡Ahí está¡Mátalo!- dijo Kaori.

-Un momento... eso no es un ratón...- dijo Nodoka observándolo.

El chico Hibiki ya se dirigía amenazadoramente hacia él, con la escoba en mano.

-Espera Ryouga- la voz de Nodoka lo detuvo en seco. -Si no me equivoco se trata del hámster de mi nieta- dijo acercándose un poco a éste.

-¿Pero qué le hacen a Takachi!- la niña apareció en la puerta, cargando la pequeña jaula de su mascota.

-Mejor dinos¿cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí?- respondió su abuela.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero me alegra que lo encontraran- sonrió ingenuamente. -Ven pequeño, ven a casa- dijo poniendo la jaula en el piso delante de él, la cual tenía en el interior una suculenta ración de semillas de girasol.

El hámster entró de inmediato.

-Eres un buen chico- dijo contemplándolo. -Ay Akane, no me digas que todos esos gritos fueron por este inocente animalito. Qué miedosa eres- Mashauri le dio una risa burlona.

La chica Tendo sólo apretó los dientes.

-Bien, será mejor que todos volvamos a dormir- suspiró Nodoka con resignación.

-Inocente animalito... sí como no- murmuró Akane molesta en cuanto todos salieron de su cuarto.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

La mañana llegó al Aomori mucho más rápido de lo que Akane hubiera querido, y es que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, comenzaba a dudar si realmente había hecho lo correcto al aceptar aquel empleo.

Después de arreglarse y ordenar un poco su habitación, bajó a desayunar. Nodoka y Mashauri ya estaban sentadas a la mesa.

-Buenos días Akane- la saludó la señora Saotome en cuanto entró al comedor. -Te estábamos esperando.

-Buenos días, disculpen por la tardanza- sonrió la muchacha algo apenada.

-Disculpa aceptada. Toma asiento- le dijo Nodoka con un amable ademán.

-Gracias- Akane empezaba a sentarse donde la abuela de Mashauri le había señalado. -¡Auch!- exclamó dando un respingo de la silla.

Al voltear, vio una enorme piña de árbol sobre su asiento.

Nodoka la miró extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- le preguntó.

Akane dirigió su mirada hacia Mashauri, quien trataba de contener su risa.

-No es nada. Sólo un dolor muscular- respondió disimulando su enojo al tiempo que empujaba la piña al suelo y se sentaba nuevamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la niña.

A los pocos segundos llegó Osakaru con el desayuno.

-¿Albóndigas de pulpo?- protestó Mashauri con un gesto en cuanto recibió su plato.

-Sí señorita, su abuela las pidió en el menú de hoy- le respondió el mayordomo.

-Pero ya sabes que no me gustan- le reclamó a Nodoka.

-El que no te gusten no significa que no te nutran. Ahora por favor, guarda silencio y come.

Mashauri no cambió su semblante, pero aprovechó que tanto Akane como su abuela estaban demasiado concentradas engullendo sus platos y empezó a pasar las albóndigas por debajo de la mesa, para que fuera Keniki quien se las comiera.

-Y bien Mashauri- Nodoka la desconcentró repentinamente de su clandestina labor. -¿Me quieres decir cuándo me vas a mostrar tus calificaciones? Tu padre llamará en estos días y seguramente querrá saber si aprobaste el grado.

-Ya te dije que no me las entregaron. La directora prometió llamar en cuanto estuvieran listas para que vayan a recogerlas. Además, si a mi padre tanto le interesa¿por qué no viene él por ellas?

-Será mejor que no empieces jovencita, y más vale que no me estés mintiendo.

-Por supuesto que no.

Un silencio se hizo por algunos minutos.

-De la manera que sea- Nodoka retomó la palabra, -hoy mismo comenzarás tus lecciones con la señorita Akane.

-¿Lecciones!

-Así es, recuerda que tienes que ponerte al corriente en matemáticas, además de repasar tu lectura y mejorar tu ortografía y caligrafía.

-Ay abuela, ya nadie escribe el kanji como tu quieres que lo haga.

-Puede ser, pero recuerda que tú vas a ser toda una señorita de sociedad y tienes que reflejar todos tus modales y conocimientos como tal.

Mashauri hizo una cara de fastidio ante este comentario.

-Nadie te dijo que realmente quiero serlo.

-Es porque no te lo estoy preguntando- respondió Nodoka con bastante seriedad. -Y ya no quiero seguir escuchando reclamos. Comenzarás tus lecciones hoy y que no se diga más.

-Pero son vacaciones...

-Y qué mejor manera de aprovecharlas¿no te parece?

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Mashauri continuaba con la misma mueca que había adquirido desde la hora del desayuno; apoyando su cara sobre su mano, no dejaba de contemplar las manecillas del reloj que tenía delante suyo, mientras que Akane se esforzaba por hacerle entender la manera de resolver multiplicaciones de más de una cifra. El constante tic - tac que desde hace más de dos horas las acompañaba, no ayudaba en lo absoluto a aminorar la tensión que crecía momento a momento.

- ... y, una vez que multiplicaste cada término de abajo por cada uno de los de arriba, ahora sí, los sumas. ¿Ves que fácil?- Akane intentó sonreírle después de su explicación.

- No- respondió Mashauri fríamente.

Un silencio se hizo entre ambas. Akane sentía que poco a poco se terminaba su paciencia.

-Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente de matemáticas por hoy- dijo dándose un respiro. -¿Qué te parece si leemos algo?

-No quiero- la niña le dio la espalda por completo.

-Que te cuente una historia¿quizás?

Mashauri le dirigió nuevamente la mirada, visiblemente molesta.

-¿Por qué no te das por vencida¿Qué no te cansas de estar siempre contenta?

Suficiente, sólo bastaron estas palabras para que la liga de la paciencia de Akane se reventara.

-¿Y tú no te cansas de estar siempre enojada y de hacer berrinche por todo lo que se te da la gana?

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa!

-¡Entonces a ti tampoco te importa si me doy por vencida contigo o no!

-¡Pues no pienso obedecerte!

-Muy bien, no lo hagas.

-¡Y tampoco quiero estar en tus aburridas lecciones!

-¡Me parece perfecto, por mí ya puedes irte!

Mashauri se sorprendió ante esta respuesta.

-¿Ah si?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

La niña se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, esperando que Akane la detuviera, pero llegó al picaporte y ésta no lo hizo.

-Eres una tonta, si salgo, mi abuela te regañará.

-No más de lo que te va a regañar a ti.

-¡Le diré que me gritaste!

-Le diré que tú empezaste- contraatacó la chica Tendo.

-¡No te atreverías!

-¿Quieres apostar?

Mashauri vio la determinación en los ojos de Akane, definitivamente algo no estaba funcionando bien; no entendía por qué no se comportaba como el resto de las niñeras, pues esto sólo la confundía.

-¡Creo que cualquier cosa va a ser mejor que seguir aquí, soportándote!-dijo finalmente mientras giraba el picaporte. -No sabes qué feliz voy a ser el día que te vayas y en verdad espero que sea pronto.

Y salió de la pequeña biblioteca, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Akane sólo suspiró sin apartar la vista por donde la niña se había ido.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Aquella tarde tenía un cielo despejado y por ser verano, aún faltaban un par de horas para que se ocultara el sol. La fuente del jardín se encontraba encendida y su canto acompañaba al señor Kawashi en su trabajo. El hombre se dedicaba afanosamente a sus claveles cuando notó que la joven de cabellos azulados se acercaba.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Akane. Dígame¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Por el momento en nada, gracias- sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Qué tal su primer día de trabajo?

El semblante de Akane cambió de inmediato.

-Creo que no ha podido ser más frustrante- se sentó con desgano en unos escalones cercanos a las jardineras.

El anciano se dio cuenta de la tristeza en su mirada.

-Discúlpeme, creo que no debí preguntarle.

-No hay cuidado- negó con la cabeza. -Creo que se debe a que aún me estoy adaptando, pero no es mi intención rendirme tan pronto... Señor Kawashi, dígame¿usted plantó todas estas flores?

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero si me he hecho cargo de ellas desde hace tiempo.

-Mi madre amaba los claveles- dijo Akane con cierta nostalgia acariciando uno de ellos. -Pienso que siempre le hubiera gustado tener un jardín así. Se ve que a la señora Nodoka deben gustarle mucho...

-La señora Nodoka sólo los cuida por respeto a lo que representan.

Akane lo miraba aún sin comprender.

-Todos estos claveles los plantó la madre de Mashauri- continuó el anciano.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- la muchacha estaba algo sorprendida.

-De hecho, creo que por eso les he tomado tanto cariño. Es como si una parte de su ser se hubiera quedado en cada una de estas flores.

-¿Cómo era ella?- Akane se acomodó un poco más en su escalón, con una inmensa curiosidad.

-Era...- el jardinero se detuvo a buscar las palabras exactas- ... simplemente hermosa. Toda una dama, fina y elegante, llena de alegría, de bondad, inteligente y fuerte a la vez... Amaba a su familia, la pequeña Mashauri era lo más valioso que tenía...

-Ahora entiendo por qué al señor Ranma le dolió tanto perderla.

-Era el amor de su vida- continuó el anciano. -Recuerdo muy bien que cuando murió el esposo de la señora Nodoka, este lugar se volvió un tanto lúgubre y después de la boda del señor Ranma, ella se encargó de arreglarlo: lo llenó de árboles, flores e hizo que la fuente volviera a funcionar. Trajo nuevamente la vida... Vida que se agotó en el momento en que dejó de existir- su voz sonó con una profunda tristeza.

-Sin duda una persona cuyo lugar es muy difícil volver a ocupar- suspiró Akane compartiendo aquel sentimiento.

-Estoy seguro que si en estos momentos ella viera cómo está las cosas por aquí, se entristecería mucho. Jamás hubiera querido que descuidaran a su hija de la forma en que lo hicieron.

-Esa Mashauri- Akane recuperó su tono habitual de voz,- en verdad entiendo por lo que está pasando y me gustaría ayudarla, pero, no sé por cuánto tiempo voy a poder tolerar esa conducta tan exasperante...

-Téngale paciencia, yo pienso que con el tiempo se dará cuenta que usted no es como ella piensa y va a empezar a tomarle afecto.

-¿Afecto? Creo que eso es mucho más de lo que yo podría esperar.

-Cuando uno lo cree, todo es posible ¿no?

-Ay abuelo, con esos consejos ni siquiera tú serías un buen niñero- se escuchó una voz entre los árboles.

El señor Kawashi volteó inmediatamente a buscar de dónde provenía.

Ryouga estaba cómodamente sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol, devorando una manzana.

-¡Muchacho, pedazo de holgazán¡Baja de ahí en seguida!

El chico obedeció y de un salto cayó justo a un lado de Akane.

-Un placer verla de nuevo, señorita- le dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

La muchacha sólo sonrió.

-Ya, ya, no seas empalagoso- dijo su abuelo. -Mejor explícanos, "sabelotodo"¿qué es lo que harías tú para corregir a esa niña?

-Es muy simple: darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-No estarás hablando en serio- dijo Akane.

-Desde luego que sí.

-Pero eso sería como seguir su juego...

-Pues precisamente por eso ella continúa haciendo travesuras, porque no hay nadie que la enfrente y le ponga un alto- el chico le dio otra mordida a su manzana.

-Debe haber otra manera de controlarla- replicó Akane.

-Sugiérela.

La chica Tendo se detuvo a pensarlo.

-Akane sólo analízalo un poco, Mashauri se comporta así porque nunca nadie le ha regresado lo que ella hace, y por lo tanto, tampoco espera que nadie lo haga.

-Pero eso no sería un comportamiento de adultos.

-Creo que no es necesario cuando estamos hablando de una niña de ocho años.

-Vaya, creo que eso es verdad- agregó el señor Kawashi.

-N-no lo sé, yo...

Akane fue interrumpida por unas risas que venían del portal de la entrada.

-Ahí va de nuevo la representación Keniki- decía Mashauri parada sobre una de las sillas de jardín. -¡Auxilio¡Auxilio!- fingiendo la voz.- -¡Hay un ratón¡Sálvenme!

La chica Tendo le lanzó una mirada furiosa al escuchar eso.

-Ahí lo tienes, y a mi ver sólo puedes elegir entre dos opciones:

resignarte y seguir soportándola, o enfrentarla.

-Mi nieto tiene razón Akane...

-¿Abuelo?

-¡Señor Kawashi¿lo dice en serio!

El anciano se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, si reconozco que es un poco loco, pero ¿por qué no intentarlo? Podría funcionar.

-Y bien¿qué decides?- dijo Ryouga con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero¿qué hay de la señora Nodoka?

-¡Argh!- Ryouga frotó sus cabellos con cierta desesperación. -Akane, escúchame bien- dijo tomándola de los hombros. -¿Crees que Mashauri se detiene a pensar tanto las cosas¡Claro que no!

-¡Ya sé que no, porque es una niña!

-Exacto, pero yo puedo ver en esos ojos que tú también eres capaz de muchas cosas, y creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para poder darle una buena lección, sin tener que devolver explicaciones.

-¿De veras lo crees?- Akane levantó su mirada, dejándola en la de Ryouga.

El muchacho sólo sentía como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió suavemente, sin perder el contacto visual.

-Ah por cierto, gracias por "salvarme" anoche del hámster- dijo la muchacha con una voz que a Ryouga le pareció muy dulce.

-Eh, este... n-no fue nada...

El señor Kawashi carraspeó, ambos chicos voltearon a verlo y se distanciaron.

-Entonces, señorita Akane¿qué es lo que piensa a hacer?

Las risas y burlas de Mashauri se seguían escuchando.

-Muy bien, me han convencido- respondió con un respiro. -Creo que va a ser necesario hacer algunos cambios...

Y alejándose un poco de ellos, llegó hasta un pequeño charco de lodo, donde sumergió su mano derecha.

Abuelo y nieto la observaban extrañados.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Ryouga.

-Nada en especial- Akane se puso de pie. -Sólo creo que es un buen momento para firmar un... acuerdo de guerra- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y dirigiéndose hacia Mashauri.

La niña se encontraba acostada boca arriba sobre el césped, de tal forma que no podía ver que Akane se acercaba.

-... Sí Keniki, yo sé que es odiosa, y algo extraña... por alguna razón no es igual a las otras niñeras, pero ponerle a Takachi en su cama fue muy divertido- dijo reiniciando su risa.

-De modo que fuiste tú.

Mashauri se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Akane y al abrir los ojos, vio su cara por encima de la suya. Un gesto se formó de inmediato en su rostro.

-Ay, como si no lo supieras- dijo dándose la vuelta y sentándose, cruzando los pies. -Además, he de decirte que me costó algo de trabajo, porque eres demasiado loca para dormir.

Akane soltó una ligera risilla y se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-Mashauri, creo que tú y yo empezamos muy mal.

Ella la miraba extrañada.

-Pues no esperes que mejore- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que me tomaste en desventaja.

-¿Desventaja?- Mashauri continuaba sin comprender.

-Sí. Porque así como tú puedes esconder un hámster en mi cama o poner una cubeta de agua sobre mi puerta, yo también conozco algunos "trucos" que me gustaría mostrarte.

La niña la observó por algunos segundos, sorprendida, para después explotar en una total carcajada.

-Eso tengo que verlo- pronunciaba entre su risa. -Además¿qué no te has puesto a pensar que todo lo que me hagas se lo voy a decir a mi abuela?

-¿Qué no estás cansada de que tu abuela siempre te sermoneé, porque todas las niñeras le dicen todo lo que tú les haces?

La pregunta sonó demasiado interesante para Mashauri.

-Entonces¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Que manejemos esto solas, únicamente tú y yo, de mujer a mujer. Así, si tú no le dices a tu abuela lo que yo hago, tampoco tengo por qué decirle lo que haces.

-De acuerdo. Pero te advierto que ni con esto vas a lograr que me porte bien contigo.

-Ya veremos quien se cansa primero- Akane le dio una sarcástica sonrisa. -Entonces¿tenemos un trato?- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Hecho- Mashauri cerró el pacto, pero sintiendo el "SPLAT" que su mano hacía al chocar contra la de su niñera.

Akane trataba de contener su risa ante la mirada incrédula de la niña. La chica Tendo separó su mano y terminó de limpiarla dejando todo el lodo sobre la palma de Mashauri. Después se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el portal.

-Te veo en la cena- dijo dándole la espalda.

La pequeña Saotome la veía alejarse con una mirada llena de enojo.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

El recibidor estaba en penumbras puesto que el sol apenas salía y sigilosamente, aún en pijama, Mashauri descendía las escaleras junto con Keniki, cuidando que nadie de la servidumbre los descubriera. Una vez que llegó al jardín, se encargó de crear con la manguera un gran charco de lodo.

-¡Métete!- le ordenó al perro haciendo un ademán.

Keniki se resistió echándose sobre sus patas.

-Vamos, es sólo lodo.

El can puso su patas delanteras sobre su cabeza, con un ligero aullido.

-Perro cobarde- murmuró acercándose a él y jalándolo de la correa.

Al poco rato, Mashauri se encargaba de dejar completamente cubierta a su mascota, ambos sumergidos y jugando en el fango.

Akane salía de la biblioteca cargando un par de libros, cerró la puerta y al voltear notó unas huellas sobre la alfombra que se dirigían precisamente hacia su habitación. Con una mueca de desagrado, caminó inmediatamente hacia allá; la puerta tenía más huellas, al abrirla se encontró con todo su mobiliario "decorado" con las marcas del culpable y el muy canalla, subido, con sus cuatro patas encima de la cama.

-¡Keniki¡Bájate de ahí!- gritó.

Pero el perro sólo sacó su gran lengua y comenzó a sacudirse.

-¡No, no, espera¡No lo hagas!

Keniki sólo aumentó la velocidad en su aseo, sacudiéndose por completo y salpicando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Akane.

-¡Argh¡Ahora verás!- gruñó la muchacha sacando una rama de su planta artificial y empezando a corretear al can, hasta que logró hacerlo salir de la habitación.

Lo siguió por las escaleras, una vez que estuvo abajo y consiguió que saliera de la casa, Mashauri pasó por un lado de ella, completamente cubierta de lodo, pero con una gran sonrisa.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Nodoka leía tranquilamente la correspondencia, sentada en su sillón favorito de la sala, cuando notó que Akane salía de la cocina llevando con ella un plato, aparentemente con algo. La señora Saotome no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que logró hacerla voltear, pero cuando lo hizo, sólo le dio una sonrisa que dejó a la madre de Ranma mucho más intrigada.

-¿Tres por tres?- preguntaba Akane.

-Nueve- respondió Mashauri.

-¿Tres por cuatro?

-Doce.

-¿Tres por cinco?

La niña lo dudó un segundo.

-¿Veinte?

Akane miró a Osakaru, quien estaba de pie a un lado de Mashauri. El mayordomo, entendiendo lo que debía hacer y con una expresión mezcla de pena - sorpresa - risa, le dio una de las albóndigas del plato a la renuente niña, quien, atada a una de las sillas de la biblioteca, masticaba el bocado con desagrado, ante la expresión triunfal de su niñera.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

El señor Kawashi podaba el césped de la entrada aquella tarde, mientras que Mashauri y Keniki jugaban con una pelota por todo el jardín. En eso, la niña le dio una fuerte patada que la envió a uno de los costados de la mansión, así que tuvo que ir en su busca. Al llegar a ella se encontró con un hombre que pintaba el techo que estaba sobre la puerta de la cocina. El sujeto la saludó al verla y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa. Su pelota había llegado justo a un lado del cubo de pintura. Contempló su interior por algunos segundo y luego dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba cierta ventana...

Akane estaba sumergida en unos libros y tomando notas cuando escuchó que Mashauri la llamaba desde el jardín. Le pareció un poco extraño y se asomó por la ventana, sólo para ver que la niña no estaba.

En eso, escuchó un rechinar, y al voltear la vio soltando una cuerda, que dejaba libre un cubo para verter toda la pintura que contenía sobre su cabeza. Mashauri huyó divertida de la escena, ante la mirada furiosa de una Akane completamente cubierta de azul.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Ryouga cerró la llave de la tubería que abastecía al segundo piso de la casa, todavía era de madrugada. Akane se encontraba en el techo, cerciorándose que el tinaco quedara vacío.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó a Ryouga una vez que éste subió.

-Desde luego¿acaso no recuerdas el dicho de "el que a hierro mata, a hierro muere"?

-Sí, pero...

-Despreocúpate, digamos que solamente te pones a la medida de la situación.

Ambos terminaron de verter el contenido del cubo en el contenedor de agua.

-Mashauri, el baño está listo- Akane la llamó al tiempo que tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-¿En dónde rayos se metió Kaori? Es ella quien debe preparármelo y no tú- la niña salió de su cuarto trayendo puesta su bata de toalla.

-En un momento subirá...

-Pues espero que no se tarde, porque no quiero tu ayuda.

Ambas llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Está bien, como quieras.

Mashauri sólo le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Akane se recargó en la pared y observó su reloj.

-Tanta amabilidad no es normal en ella- murmuraba Mashauri mientras revisaba todos los posibles rincones del baño, adecuados para realizar alguna treta. -Estoy segura que algo trama.

Sin embargo, no encontró nada.

-Será mejor que esté al pendiente, en cualquier momento algo puede suceder- dijo entrando a la tina y disponiéndose a abrir la regadera.

-Tres, dos, uno...

-¡Aaaaahhh!

Akane soltó una risilla traviesa al escuchar el grito en el interior.

Kaori llegó apresurada y algo angustiada.

-Ay Akane, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces...

-Descuida, sólo fue pintura de agua. Voy con Ryouga a pedirle que abra la llave de la tubería.

"Claro que primero tendrá que terminar de vaciarse el tinaco", pensó.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Mashauri abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akane, trayendo una pinza de ropa que presionaba su nariz y cargando una caja de cartón.

Recorrió un poco el lugar, buscando el sitio adecuado. Todo lucía demasiado limpio y ordenado, exceptuando el escritorio, que estaba lleno de libros y papeles.

-"Capítulo cinco: Alimentos químicos: beneficio y repercusión en los seres vivos"- leyó la niña de un escrito a mano que sobresalía del resto, haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con la puerta del armario. Definitivamente el lugar apropiado. Lo abrió haciendo espacio entre la ropa de Akane, luego destapó la caja de cartón, cargando en sus manos lo que escondía en su interior.

-Muy bien, sólo espero que seas un buen zorrillo y hagas lo que tienes que hacer- dijo depositándolo en el armario y encerrándolo allí.

Akane entró a su habitación luego de darse un baño. Al cerrar la puerta notó el horrible olor que se percibía, e inmediatamente abrió las ventanas. La sonrisa maliciosa de Mashauri acudió a su mente, por lo que comenzó a buscar de qué se trataba esa nueva travesura.

Buscó en los cajones, debajo del escritorio, de la cama y fue cuando se percató que el olor venía directamente del armario. En cuanto lo abrió, recibió de lleno la aromática nube, haciéndola toser, al tiempo que escuchaba algo moviéndose en el interior.

Nodoka y Kaori salía de la cocina cuando escucharon unos cuantos gritos y golpes viniendo de arriba, al poco tiempo apareció Akane descendiendo la escalera, vestida en su pijama, la nariz tapada con un pañuelo y en las manos algo envuelto con una sábana. Al verlas, la muchacha les sonrió fingidamente, dándoles las buenas noches y luego salió de prisa al jardín, ante sus miradas sorprendidas.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Kaori canturreaba alegremente mientras servía los platos de sopa y los acomodaba en la charola, fue en ese instante cuando la chica Tendo entró a la cocina por la puerta de servicio.

-Akane¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Shss- le respondió cuidando que nadie la hubiera visto entrar. -¿Cuál es el plato de Mashauri?

-E-el que sea, pero...

Kaori no terminaba de hablar aún cuando la muchacha ya sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita que contenía en el interior un par de pastillas.

-¿Será suficiente con una?- se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Qué es eso?- la mucama comenzó a asustarse.

-Tranquila, nada de lo que te debas preocupar- sonrió. -Creo que mejor le pondré las dos- dijo introduciéndolas en uno de los platos y con una cuchara comenzó a disolverlas.

-Akane¿hasta cuándo se va a terminar todo esto? Creo que la señora Nodoka ya se ha estado dando cuenta...

-Hasta que alguna de las dos se rinda, y como yo no pienso hacerlo...

-¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste?

Akane le mostró la caja.

-¿Pastillas para desparasitar?

-Sí, sólo será una pequeña limpia estomacal- dijo guiñándole un ojo. -Al menos la mantendrá quieta por un día.

-Tú eres la nutrióloga- Kaori se dio media vuelta, llevando los platos hacia el comedor.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-Aay¡me duele!- chilloneaba Mashauri recostada en su cama.

-Dígame doctor¿qué es lo que tiene¿Es una infección?- Nodoka miraba preocupada a su nieta.

-No, yo más bien diría que es todo lo contrario- respondió el anciano. -En realidad su estómago se está limpiando.

-¿Pero cómo es eso? Tendría que haber tomado un...

-Un desparasitante, sin duda. Aunque no debería causarle todo ese efecto- el doctor seguía observando a la niña, -a menos que su estómago verdaderamente estuviera lleno de bichos.

Nodoka lo veía extrañada.

-Creo que has estado comiendo demasiadas porquerías, jovencita.

La niña continuaba haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que le recomienda?

-Reposo, dejar que el desparasitante termine su efecto y unas buenas cucharadas de aceite de resino para dejar esa pancita en su lugar.

Mashauri ya no sabía si seguir quejándose por el dolor o por recordar el horrible sabor del aceite.

-Le agradezco mucho que haya venido- Nodoka lo acompañaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-De ahora en adelante cuide mucho la alimentación de su nieta, señora Saotome.

-Sí, estaré al pendiente, se lo prometo. Aunque me sigue intrigando¿qué pudo comer para provocarle esa reacción en el estómago?

-Ah, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, alguna fruta, algún lácteo o alguna pastilla por venganza.

Mashauri abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar esto.

-En lo último bromeaba- sonrió el doctor al ver la mirada desconcertada de Nodoka.

-Sí, ya veo.

-Por ahora me retiro, pero si hay cualquier cambio, avíseme.

-Se lo agradezco nuevamente, doctor Happosai. Osakaru lo acompañará a la puerta.

Mientras su abuela y el doctor salían, Mashauri apretaba con ambas manos la sábana.

-Estúpida Akane- murmuraba furiosa.

Al cabo de algunas horas, su niñera y Kaori aparecieron en la puerta, esta última trayendo la botella de aceite de resino.

-Es hora de tu medicina- le dijo la mucama.

-Sí Mashauri, vas a ver que con esto te vas a reponer muy pronto- Akane le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

La niña la miraba furiosa, pero como su molestia estomacal era más fuerte que sus ganas de contestarle, lo único que hizo fue voltearse boca abajo y cubrir su cabeza con la almohada.

_**

* * *

**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_Ningún animal fue dañado durante la realización de este capítulo, jeje._

_Nos vemos en el próximo ;)_

* * *

Lita Kino. 

Copyright (c) 2005

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


	5. Parte IV

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**

_Copyright de Virginia Córdova (Lita Kino), 2005 (Todos los derechos reservados)_

_Basado en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora._

* * *

**CUARTA PARTE**

Akane estaba inmersa transcribiendo en su computadora portátil; acompañada del murmullo de los grillos procedentes del jardín y con una buena taza de café, planeaba desvelarse esa noche.

-Adelante- indicó al escuchar unos toquidos en su puerta.

-Akane, traigo tu ropa limpia- Kaori entró cargando una gran cesta. -Me dijo la señora Ikeda que tuvo que lavarla tres veces para que se le quitara ese olor a zorrillo.

-¿En serio? Si Mashauri no se hubiera enfermado, la hubiera obligado a lavarla.

-Tienes razón- rió la mucama. -Pero creo que se te pasó la mano un poquito con esas pastillas.

-Sí, es verdad- Akane agachó la vista algo avergonzada.

-Al menos con eso va a respetarte. Eres la primer niñera que le da su merecido.

-Sin embargo no me dirige la palabra y no creo que sea por "respetarme". Más bien, debe estar planeando el siguiente contraataque.

-Pues va a tener que ser algo lo suficientemente bueno.

Akane le dio a Kaori una mirada no muy convencida.

-Uy, creo que no debí decir eso.

-Descuida, es sólo que ya me estoy cansando de la situación- suspiró la chica Tendo, -sinceramente no es algo que me alegre. Se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarla, y lo único bueno que le he hecho ha sido desparasitarla...

Kaori rió ante este comentario.

-Por algo se empieza. Además, ya le demostraste que no va a ser fácil correrte. Tal vez muy pronto se rinda.

-Eso es lo que más me gustaría, pero creo que es más testaruda que yo.

-No te desanimes Akane, aunque no estés de acuerdo, pienso que ya has dado un gran paso. Además, parece que el señor Ranma volverá pronto, te aseguro que eso calmará mucho las cosas por aquí.

-Ojalá que así sea- dijo Akane devolviendo la mirada a su computadora.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Últimamente te he visto muy ocupada, y no vaya a ser que por mí te retrases en tu trabajo.

-No te preocupes, pienso quedarme hasta tarde.

-Debe ser muy importante lo que estás haciendo.

-Sí, algo, es la tesis para mi titulación, ya que me graduaré este invierno.

-¡Vaya! Y entonces ahora sí serás toda una nutrióloga. ¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo, el señor Ranma tiene en la biblioteca muchos libros de alimentación, salud y todo eso, tal vez puedan servirte.

-Sí, la señora Nodoka ya me permitió sacar algunos, pero creo que necesitaré más.

-Puedes sacar los que quieras. Hace tiempo que nadie los usa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bien, si no se le ofrece nada más, yo me retiro, señorita Tendo- dijo haciéndole una reverencia. -Que pase buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Kaori- Akane sonrió.

-Y no te desveles mucho.

-No lo haré, gracias.

La mucama salió de la habitación.

Akane continuó trabajando durante los siguientes quince minutos, cuando le pareció escuchar la puerta principal abriéndose, pero creyendo que se trataba de su imaginación, no le dio tanta importancia.

Fue hasta que oyó el sonido de un motor y ciertos ruidos en la reja de la entrada, cuando decidió asomarse. Entre la oscuridad alcanzó a distinguir la pequeña silueta vestida con pijama verde, conversando con alguien en un auto, al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Así que quieres que arregle tus calificaciones de Matemáticas y Ciencias?- una niña de cabellos oscuros sostenidos en un par de coletas, analizaba la hoja que la pequeña Saotome le había entregado.

-Sí, y más vale que no se noten.

-Tranquilízate, no por nada soy la mejor falsificadora de boletas, de todo el tercer grado.

-Eso ya lo sé, y por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. Espero que puedas tenerla lo más rápido posible. Mi abuela no ha dejado de fastidiarme.

-Debe ser terrible. Aunque, debo decirte que entre más rápido la quieras, más caro te va a costar.

-Estoy dispuesta a darte todos mis ahorros si es necesario.

-De acuerdo- Shansu continuaba viendo los números que había de cambiar cuando desvió la mirada hacia la banqueta. -¿Eso es una muñeca?

Mashauri se desconcertó al recordar que allí había dejado a Midori. Shansu comenzó a reír.

-¿Quién iba a decirlo¡La fría y malvada Mashauri Saotome sí juega con muñecas!

-Eso es algo que no te importa, Shansu- la niña le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su juguete.

La pequeña Su no dejaba de reír.

-Oye, pero ahora que lo pienso- la niña detuvo su risa, -nunca he visto una de esas en Japón. ¿Te la envió tu padre?

-No- Mashauri agachó la mirada y con algo de trabajo, pronunció-: Me la regaló mi mamá una navidad. Creo que la trajeron de Grecia o algo así.

-Ah, ya veo. Es muy bonita...

-Señorita Shansu, creo que debemos volver a casa- le susurró el chofer-, ya pasa de su hora de dormir.

-Ay, tienes razón Atsuko. Mashauri, ha sido un placer hacer tratos contigo, te llamaré en cuanto esté lista.

-Espero que sea pronto.

-Cuenta con eso. Ta-tá- la niña cerró la puerta del auto, y éste se alejó de la propiedad.

Mashauri terminó de subir la escalera y se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo. Suspiró profundamente, sin dejar de contemplar a Midori.

-Es un poco tarde para que estés levantada¿no crees?- le dijo Akane en un tono demasiado tranquilo.

Mashauri se asustó un poco al escucharla, pero sólo la observó por algunos segundos sin decirle nada. Luego se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Akane notó su triste semblante.

-No creo que te interese saberlo- respondió finalmente, entrando a su cuarto.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-¡Mashauri, el desayuno está listo!- Kaori la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Keniki se acercó a su pequeña dueña, que continuaba acostada en su cama, y empezó a lamerle la cara. La niña rió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ya basta!- decía entre risas.

-Tu abuela ya está en el comedor- insistió la mucama.

-¡Qué!- exclamó abriendo los ojos.

El reloj de su buró indicaba más allá de las nueve de la mañana.

-¡S-sí Kaori, en seguida bajo¡Diablos! Me quedé dormida- protestó saliendo de su cama a toda prisa.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Nodoka y Akane ya habían comenzado su desayuno, la señora Saotome reflejaba una leve molestia por el retraso de su nieta, o al menos era lo que la chica Tendo suponía, por lo que quiso distraerla con algún buen tema de conversación.

La madre de Ranma le comenzó a contar entusiasmada, la manera en que había adquirido unos jarrones chinos, cuando unos veloces pasos se escucharon en la escalera.

-¡Buenos días!- Mashauri entró abruptamente al comedor.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo Nodoka en un tono cortante.

-Lo siento, es que yo... - volteó un segundo a ver a Akane, quien también esperaba por su respuesta-, me quedé dormida.

La niña se acomodó en su asiento y empezó su desayuno en silencio.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos sin que ninguna de las tres pronunciara palabra, hasta que Nodoka preguntó:

-Mashauri¿cuándo piensas mostrarme tus calificaciones?

-Ya te lo dije. Llamarán de la escuela cuando podamos recogerlas- respondió con molestia.

-No me digas. ¿Entonces por qué la directora me dijo que se las entregó a ustedes el último día de clases?

Mashauri pasó con dificultad su bocado al escuchar esto.

-¿Llamaste a la escuela?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¡Ay, es cierto! Pero¿cómo pude olvidarlo?. Tiene razón, nos dieron la boleta el último día- la niña cambió su tono de voz.

-¿Y¿En dónde está?

-Ah, pues yo... no lo recuerdo...

-¡Mashauri, ya basta de mentiras!- Nodoka levantó la voz. -¡Ya solamente esto me faltaba de ti¡Quiero ver esa boleta y la quiero ahora!

-Pero si no recuerdo dónde está...

-¡Ya no quiero oír más excusas!- su abuela la interrumpió, perdiendo la paciencia. -¡Es increíble que a parte de todo lo que tengo que soportarte, deba de tolerar tus mentiras¡No es lo que te he enseñado y ahora que llame tu padre se lo voy a decir!

-¡Pues díselo, de todos modos a él no le importa nada de lo que yo haga o de lo que me pueda pasar!

Akane observaba atónita la discusión.

-Tal vez estarías más contenta si te mandara a un internado...

-¡Tal vez la que estaría más contenta serías tú!

-¡Suficiente!- Nodoka dio una palmada en la mesa. -Ya puedes retirarte, jovencita.

Mashauri arrojó su servilleta y se levantó de su lugar.

-Quiero ver esa boleta a la hora de la cena- le dijo antes de que saliera, -y más vale que la traigas, o si no...

-O si no¿qué?

-Puedes irte despidiendo de Keniki. El señor Nakajima ha estado insistiendo mucho y si sigues con esa actitud no dudaré en vendérselo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-No me obligues a hacerlo.

Mashauri sólo apretó los puños conteniendo sus palabras, y dando media vuelta salió del comedor.

-Señora Nodoka¿se encuentra bien?- Akane puso la mano sobre el hombro de la angustiada mujer.

-Nada de lo que le dije fue correcto¿verdad?

La muchacha sólo le dio una mirada de compasión sin poder decirle una respuesta.

-Creo que todo esto sólo va de mal en peor- Nodoka se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina-. Le diré a Kaori que recoja la mesa- suspiró.

Akane dirigió su mirada hacia donde la niña se había ido.

-Mashauri...- pronunció con tristeza.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-¡Qué¿Cómo que para esta tarde?

-Lo que oíste Shansu, y te lo digo para que te apures de una vez.

-Oye, nunca te han enseñado a pedir las cosas¿verdad?

-¡Cállate y escucha! Si no le doy a mi abuela esa boleta a la hora de la cena, va a vender a mi perro.

-Ay Mashauri, sólo es un animal...

-¡Vas a ayudarme¿sí o no!

-Desde luego¡qué genio! Pero ya sabes que te va a costar.

-Cóbrame lo que quieras, te lo pagaré.

-De acuerdo, voy a pensarlo. Espera mi llamada- Shansu terminó la comunicación.

Mashauri colgó el auricular y se encaminó a su cuarto.

Akane se quedó pensando por algunos instantes en aquella esquina del pasillo, desde donde había escuchado la conversación de la niña.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-... De modo que Kana ya admitió para sí misma que ama a Kotaro. ¡Oh, fue una escena tan romántica!- los ojos de Kaori brillaban emocionados-. Lástima que ambos son un par de orgullosos y aún van a tardar en declararse. Ya veremos que pasa en el capítulo de hoy.

Akane tenía la mirada perdida en el estambre que la mucama ponía alrededor de sus manos. La señora Nodoka les había encargado ordenar su juego de costura.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Ah? Eh... Sí, Kana y Kotaro...

-Akane, no entendiste nada de lo que te dije. ¿Ocurre algo malo? Te noto preocupada.

-Se trata de Mashauri...

-¿Ahora qué te hizo?

-Esta vez nada. Es por la pelea que tuvo con su abuela en la mañana.

-Ay, eso no tiene importancia. Se han dicho cosas peores en otras ocasiones, y después vienen las lágrimas y el arrepentimiento por parte de la señora. Pero ya es algo muy normal. Te acostumbrarás.

-No estoy segura de que se trate de algo tan simple... ¿Conoces a una niña llamada Shansu?

Kaori lo pensó por un momento.

-Sí, ahora que recuerdo es compañera de clases de Mashauri. Vive por aquí cerca y tiene un tono de voz algo insoportable... Sus padres son los dueños de la cadena de restaurantes chinos Nekohanten y casi siempre andan de viaje, pero aún así la tienen bastante consentida...

Akane se sorprendió por la cantidad de información que la mucama era capaz de dar.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- continuó ella.

-Porque esas dos están tramando algo con la "famosa" boleta, y no creo que sea nada bueno.

-Tratándose de Mashauri...

El sonido del teléfono las interrumpió. Kaori se dirigió a contestar.

-Residencia de la familia Saotome... Sí¿quién le llama...? Aguarde un poco, señorita... ¡Mashauri, tienes una llamada de Shansu!

Al oír este nombre, Akane volteó de inmediato a ver a Kaori. Ésta le hizo señas para que se acercara a escuchar. Mashauri levantó el auricular en la planta alta.

-¡Quedó lista!- dijo la pequeña interlocutora.

-¡Grandioso! Yo sabía que podías hacerlo, Shansu.

-Tu abuela ni siquiera va a notar el cambio en los números. Creo que hasta te felicitará por tu nueve en Ciencias y tu diez en Matemáticas.

-Shansu, yo te dije que a las dos les pusieras ocho.

-Ya lo sé, pero piensa que con estas calificaciones, hasta tu padre vendrá a verte.

-Pues eso todavía lo dudo.

-Hablemos ahora de mi pago.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

-De hecho, ya lo pensé bien y no quiero que me pagues con dinero.

-¿Ah no?

-No, ya que se lo puedo pedir a mis padres.

-Entonces¿qué es lo que quieres?

-A tu muñeca griega- sentenció con entusiasmo la niña.

Mashauri se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Te... te refieres a Midori?

-Claro, recuerda que dijiste que me pagarías lo que yo te cobrara.

-Sí, pe-pero yo me refería a dinero.

-Creo que no fuiste muy clara al decírmelo. Bien, si no quieres no hay problema. Suerte con tu abuela, y creo que vas a necesitar otra mascota.

-No, Shansu, espera... Debe haber otra cosa que quieras, tengo muchos vestidos nuevos que mi papá me envió...

-¿Y por qué Midori no?

-Porque fue un regalo de mi mamá, ya te lo dije, además no se regala lo que te regalan.

-Ay Mashauri, pero tu madre está muerta¿qué mas da?

Los ojos de la pequeña Saotome empezaron a humedecerse ante estas palabras, como hace tiempo no le ocurría.

Akane se enfureció al escuchar esto.

-Sé que la extrañas y todo eso- continuó Shansu, -pero sólo piénsalo, con estas calificaciones tu abuela ya no te regañará, conservarás a tu perro y es probable que hasta tu padre regrese. ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que él no viene a verte por eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Mashauri estaba aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

-A que como no sacas buenas calificaciones, como yo, no tiene motivo para venir a felicitarte y mucho más si sabe que lo único que recibirá son quejas de ti.

El silencio reinaba en el teléfono y Shansu empezaba a impacientarse.

-Escucha, te voy a dar un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Si cambias de opinión puedes venir a mi casa y traerme la muñeca. Yo te daré la boleta, pero tiene que ser antes de las siete porque hoy vuelven papá y mamá y me llevarán a cenar. Tú decides Mashauri, pero en tu lugar, no sería tan tonta.

La niña no quiso oír más y colgó el auricular de golpe. Akane y Kaori escucharon posteriormente el portazo de su habitación. Una vez que Shansu colgó, ellas también lo hicieron.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, Nodoka había ido al centro de Tokio con Osakaru desde medio día y aún no regresaban, Mashauri llevaba más de dos horas sin salir de su cuarto y Akane hacía grandes esfuerzos por mejorar su redacción en el reciente capítulo de su tesis. Sin embargo, su concentración estaba en otro lugar:"No puedo decirle a la señora Nodoka lo que está pasando, sería romper el trato. Pero tampoco puedo permitir que Mashauri le entregue su muñeca a esa chiquilla odiosa. ¿Tendría resultado si hablo con ella?", pensaba.

Rindiéndose ante su propia incertidumbre, decidió ir a la pequeña biblioteca. Tal vez el buscar alguna idea útil para su trabajo podría proporcionarle una buena solución. A menudo, los libros resultaban excelentes consejeros.

El estante ubicado junto a la pared, era el lugar donde la muchacha había encontrado una interesante cantidad de información. De un descuido, tiró dos libros que estaban mal acomodados. Al levantarlos, los hojeó por algunos segundos, recargando su mano de manera inconsciente en un pequeño libro negro, al hacerlo éste se sumió, accionando un mecanismo que giraba el estante y la conducía inesperadamente hacia el otro lado del muro.

Akane cayó en el piso dando un grito y levantando una nube de polvo.

-¿E-en dónde estoy?- abrió los ojos una vez que el polvo se disipó.

La habitación lucía algo lúgubre y sólo recibía la luz de dos ventanas ubicadas en lo alto. Ella se incorporó contemplando su alrededor. Grandes cajas, algunos muebles y otros objetos era lo que ese cuarto resguardaba.

La muchacha avanzó un poco más con cierta precaución. De pronto se detuvo frente a la chimenea, el cuadro colocado encima de ella, fue lo que capturó de inmediato su atención: se trataba de una fotografía, en ella se encontraba Ranma acompañado de una bellísima muchacha que en sus brazos cargaba a una bebé. Akane se quedó observándolos por algunos instantes.

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

-¡Aguarde señorita¡Por ahí no!

La joven Tendo alcanzó a distinguir una puerta.

-¿Por qué no¿Hay algo malo?

-Lo que sucede es que esa habitación es exclusiva del señor Ranma.

-¿Pero no acaba de decirme que es aquélla?

-Eh... este sí... pero en esta otra, nadie de nosotros tiene autorización para entrar. Sólo Kaori, la mucama, y eso únicamente cuando él nos avisa que va a regresar...

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

-¡Vaya! Así que ésta es la habitación que mencionó Osakaru- susurró al recordarlo. -Está llena de recuerdos...

Fijó su mirada nuevamente en la fotografía, la imagen de la madre de Mashauri realmente reflejaba lo que el jardinero le había contado sobre ella.

Hacia un costado de la chimenea se encontraba una silla mecedora, y detrás de ella, un estante repleto de medallas, trofeos y reconocimientos. "Primer Lugar. Categoría: Combate Libre", era la inscripción de la mayoría de ellos. Había también un viejo escritorio y una mesita llena de portarretratos, Akane se acercó a verlos.

Las fotografías eran muy bonitas, algunas graciosas y todas proyectaban la felicidad que alguna vez existió en sus protagonistas. Esto le provocaba cierta melancolía. En una imagen se encontraba Mashauri como de unos cuatro años, recargando su cabeza en la de su madre y sosteniendo a Midori, ambas sonreían. Las luces de un árbol navideño se distinguían en el fondo.

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

-No, Shansu, espera... Debe haber otra cosa que quieras, tengo muchos vestidos nuevos que mi papá me envió...

-¿Y por qué Midori no?

-Porque fue un regalo de mi mamá, ya te lo dije, además no se regala lo que te regalan.

-Ay Mashauri, pero tu madre está muerta¿qué mas da?

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

-No puedo permitir que lo haga- la chica Tendo tomaba el portarretrato en sus manos. En eso, la parte posterior del mismo se abrió, dejando caer un papel.

Cuando Akane lo levantó, notó que estaba doblado a la mitad y con un escrito a mano. "Para mi querida hija...", decía la parte trasera de la hoja. Movida por su curiosidad, comenzó a leer.

No era una carta muy larga, pero decía todo lo que su autora quería expresar; algunas letras estaban borrosas por marcas de lo que quizás fueron lágrimas...

La muchacha se aproximaba al final de su lectura y no recordaba desde qué momento, ella misma había comenzado a llorar:

_"...Siempre que quieras verme, sólo cierra tus ojos. La vida sigue adelante, pero yo no estaré lejos, siempre que me necesites voy a estar contigo... Tu amor de hija ha construido, mi eterna morada en el lugar más preciado de tu corazón..."_

Akane se sentó en la mecedora, permitiendo a sus lágrimas salir en silencio, y sin dejar de contemplar aquella hoja de papel. Los recuerdos de su propia infancia se veían reflejados entre aquellas letras, haciéndose parte de ese mensaje que probablemente ella también debía recibir.

-Ninguna niña debería estar sin su madre- pronunció finalmente. -Pero si no puede ser así, su recuerdo es tan sagrado como aquello que lo representa.

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

-Escucha, te voy a dar un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Si cambias de opinión puedes venir a mi casa y traerme la muñeca. Yo te daré la boleta... Tú decides Mashauri, pero en tu lugar, no sería tan tonta.

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

Akane secó sus ojos con cierta brusquedad al recordar esto, para luego ponerse de pie, nuevamente frente a la fotografía de la chimenea.

-No importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero ahora menos que nunca, voy a dejar que Mashauri le entregue ese muñeca...

**_xxxxxxxx_**

La pequeña Saotome se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su cuarto, con la luz del atardecer entrando por su ventana.

-¿Recuerdas cuántas veces hemos estado aquí Midori...? Creo que han sido demasiadas... Tú estabas conmigo esa tarde en que la abuela entró para decirnos que mamá se había ido... Y en esa mañana de lluvia en que papá vino a despedirse por primera vez... Ahora también tú tienes que irte- la voz de Mashauri se quebró al pronunciar estas palabras-, y no quiero que lo hagas... -una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-. Pero tienes que entenderme, quiero volver a ver a mi papá, y que la abuela Nodoka no venda a Keniki, para eso tienes que quedarte con Shansu... Te va a cuidar bien. Sé que en ocasiones puede ser molesta, pero no es tan mala... Tiene un cuarto bonito, saca buenas calificaciones, creo... -sonrió con sarcasmo-, y tiene un papá y una mamá, que aunque siempre viajan, nunca se olvidan de ella- sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo-. Además de Keniki, tú siempre has sido mi amiga... Te voy a extrañar Midori... -apretó a la pequeña muñeca contra sí, dejando fluir su llanto.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos y los sollozos de la niña, poco a poco se fueron apagando. Cuando levantó su vista, se dio cuenta que el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde.

-Es hora de irnos- pronunció con una voz un poco más firme.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Akane estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de Mashauri. Inmediatamente se acercó a la entrada, girando el picaporte con precaución. Observó que la niña se dirigía hacia la escalera, llevaba puesta una chaqueta con capucha y a Midori en una de las manos.

"Decidió hacerlo", pensó Akane tomando un profundo aliento.

-Mashauri- la llamó implorando que le hiciera caso.

Ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le contestó en su acostumbrado tono.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Hoy no estoy de humor para trucos.

-No se trata de ningún truco, te lo aseguro.

Mashauri la observaba dudosa.

-Por favor- insistió Akane con una mirada suplicante.

-¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- la niña no se había quedado muy lejos de la puerta, en el interior del cuarto de Akane.

La chica Tendo estaba de pie frente a la ventana, pensando en las palabras exactas. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo.

-Mashauri, quiero que me digas la verdad- dio media vuelta, mirándola. -¿En dónde está tu boleta?

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a responderte? Como todo lo que yo haga, no es algo que te importe.

Akane trataba de mantener la paciencia.

-Esta vez me importa y mucho. Por favor créeme- dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Creerte¿Y después de todo lo que me has hecho? Sabes que no soy tonta. Mi abuela te lo pidió¿verdad, que hablaras conmigo para que ella no tuviera que molestarse.

-¡No, ella no me ha pedido nada!

-¡Eres una mentirosa¡Sabes que nunca te he querido como niñera y por eso no tengo que explicarte nada¡Lo que pase con mis calificaciones es muy mi problema, y yo me encargaré de solucionarlo!

-¡Sí, ya lo creo¡Cambiar esa muñeca por notas falsas, no estoy muy segura que sea la mejor solución!- Akane tapó su boca dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mashauri la miraba enojada y sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

La muchacha no le respondió.

-¡Estuviste escuchando en el teléfono¿verdad¡Por qué no dejas de entrometerte!

-¡Sí, estuve escuchando!- exclamó finalmente. -¡Y sabes qué¡Me da gusto haberlo hecho, porque así voy a evitar que hagas una tontería!

-¡No voy a dejar que te metas!- Mashauri se giró hacia la puerta.

Akane se puso de espaldas contra ella, cubriendo con su mano el picaporte.

-¡Déjame salir!

-¡No! No te voy a permitir que le entregues a esa niña, algo que significa tanto...

Mashauri se desconcertó ante estas palabras.

-Por favor, piénsalo. Un pedazo de papel no vale lo que esta muñeca representa para ti.

-¡Y tú qué sabes¡No eres mi madre para decirme lo que tengo que hacer¡Hazte a un lado!

-¡No!

La niña le dio una mirada furiosa. Akane comenzó a ver que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Si quieres salir, tendrá que ser sin ella.

-¡Pues vas a tener que quitármela!

-De acuerdo.

Y con un rápido movimiento, Akane le arrebató a Midori de las manos, alejándose de ella.

-Si no quieres entender por las buenas, vas a tener que entender por las malas.

-¡Devuélvemela!

-¡Ni lo pienses!

Los segundos pasaban y Mashauri estaba desesperándose. Tenía que salir con Midori de ahí cuanto antes. En eso, al pasar su vista por el escritorio, encontró su posible solución.

-Si es lo que quieres, entonces tal vez no te importe lo que haga con esto- dijo tomando el escrito de la tesis.

-¡Déjalo ahí!

-¿Te gustaría que lo tiráramos al fuego?

-Mashauri, te lo advierto, eso no tiene nada que ver...

-¡Devuélveme la muñeca!

-¡Primero el escrito!

-¡No voy a hacer lo que tú digas!

-¡Devuélvemelo!

-Ya pusiste las reglas: "si no quieres entender por las buenas, va a tener que ser por las malas"- la niña salió corriendo de la habitación.

Akane fue tras ella.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y continuaron la persecución por toda la planta baja. La servidumbre salió asustada a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-¡Akane¡Mashauri!- Kaori las veía, sin comprender, corriendo en torno al comedor.

Mashauri escapó por debajo de la mesa y se dirigió al estudio. La mucama vio en ese momento que la puerta principal se abría.

La pequeña Saotome detuvo su carrera frente a la chimenea de la habitación.

-¡Mashauri, no!- exclamó Akane viéndola dispuesta a arrojar su escrito al fuego.

-Dame la muñeca.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-¡No¡La que no entiende eres tú!

-Por favor, no lo arrojes.

-¡Entrégame a Midori!

Kaori entró al estudio seguida por Osakaru y la señora Nodoka. Ninguno de los tres entendía lo que pasaba.

Akane no se movió.

-¡Pero¿qué es todo este escándalo¡Quiero inmediatamente una explicación!

-Abuela, es Akane, me quitó a Midori y no me la quiere dar.

-¡Señorita Tendo!- exclamó Osakaru.

-¿Es cierto eso?- la cuestionó Nodoka, confundida y preocupada.

-Mashauri, no hagas esto más difícil- le dijo en voz baja.

-Tú eres quien lo está haciendo difícil.

-¡Quieres que le diga las verdaderas razones!

-¡Ya es suficiente!- Nodoka se interpuso entre las dos. -¡No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero verdaderamente me parece vergonzoso!- la mujer clavó su mirada en la joven de cabellos azulados. -Este comportamiento jamás lo hubiera creído de usted, señorita Tendo, y de la manera más atenta le pido que devuelva esa muñeca.

Mashauri le sonreía victoriosa.

-En cuanto a ti, jovencita- su abuela continuó-, entregarás esas hojas y te irás a tu habitación.

El lugar quedó acompañado únicamente del sonido de las brasas en la chimenea.

Akane no dejaba de mirar a Mashauri con toda la furia y la frustración creciendo en su interior. Tomó un aliento y extendió los brazos, entregándole a Midori.

-Sabes bien que a tu madre le dolería mucho lo que pretendes hacer- le susurró.

Mashauri abrió los ojos sorprendida, al tiempo que diversos sentimientos se mezclaban en su corazón... Sin apartar la vista de Akane, también extendió su brazo ofreciéndole el escrito... en el momento que iba a tomarlo, la niña lo arrojó con desprecio a la chimenea.

-¡No!- gritó Akane intentando sacarlo. Osakaru la detuvo.

Nodoka y Kaori vieron atónitas la situación.

-¡Ésa fue por todas las que me debes¡Y espero que ahora sí te vayas de aquí!- le dijo, para luego salir corriendo del estudio.

-¡Mashauri, espera!- su abuela salió tras ella.

Akane cayó de rodillas ante la chimenea, viendo como las flamas consumían lo que con tanto esfuerzo le había costado escribir.

Osakaru la miraba apenado.

-Y pensar que fueron seis meses... -pronunció con al voz entrecortada-. Seis meses trabajando en esa investigación...- la muchacha cubrió sus rostro con sus manos y rompió a llorar.

Kaori intentaba consolarla con un gentil abrazo.

* * *

**_Lita Kino._**

**_Copyright (c) 2005_**

**_ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE_**


	6. Parte V

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE  
**  
Copyright de Lita Kino, 2006 (Todos los derechos reservados)

Basada en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora.

* * *

**QUINTA PARTE**

-¡Mashauri, te ordeno que abras la puerta inmediatamente!- exclamaba Nodoka afuera de la habitación de la niña.

-¡No quiero y ya déjame en paz!- le respondió mientras ataba las sábanas de su cama en un nudo.

-¡Me debes muchas explicaciones jovencita, y las quiero ahora!

Mashauri prefirió no contestarle y en cuanto estuvo listo su medio de escape, lo arrojó por la ventana.

-¿Estás escuchando!- Nodoka continuaba gritando.

Sin hacerle caso, metió a Midori dentro de una mochila, se sentó en el marco de la ventana y empezó a descender lentamente por la sábana.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no voy a quedarme, abuela- protestaba mientras bajaba.

Desafortunadamente las dos sábanas atadas no llegaban hasta el suelo, Mashauri notó esto a metro y medio del jardín.

-Oh-oh- analizaba la situación.

Abajo, la esperaban los pequeños arbustos que rodeaban la casa.

–Ni hablar- suspiró reuniendo todo su valor.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer.

"¡CRASH! y ¡CRACK!" se escuchó conjuntamente y Keniki ladró acercándose.

-Sabía que dolería- pronunció levantándose y sobando su trasero. –Shss, tranquilo- acarició a su perro en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

El sonido de una de las ventanas de arriba, abriéndose, se escuchó en ese instante. Mashauri junto con Keniki se ocultaron debajo del balcón. Todo indicaba que era su abuela quien se asomaba.

La mujer observaba extrañada, pero al no distinguir nada raro, nuevamente entró.

-Tenemos que irnos. Ya es muy tarde- le dijo a su can, mientras emprendían la huída hacia la reja de la mansión.

Unos nubarrones se acercaban al Aomori.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-Akane, detesto admitirlo, pero te lo dije. Esta situación se salió de control. –Kaori se sentó a un lado de la muchacha en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Ya, no la atormentes más!- la reprendió la cocinera- -Tómate esto niña, te hará bien para los nervios- dijo poniendo un vaso de té frente a ella.

-Gracias señora Kurumi- sonrió aún con la mirada afligida.

-Jamás imaginé que ella pudiera llegar tan lejos- dijo Ryouga, recargado contra el armario de la despensa.

-Si no hubiera sido por tus "sabios" consejos, nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo Kaori.

-Oye¿qué tratas de insinuar?

-Pues que todo es por tu culpa¿qué más?

-¡Mi culpa!- el chico Hibiki se sentía indignado.

-¡Desde luego que sí!

-Oigan, basta- los interrumpió Akane. –Todos sabemos que aquí yo soy la única culpable.

-No digas eso, sólo tratabas de ayudar.

-Sí Kaori, pero aún así no lo conseguí y ahora la señora Nodoka debe estar pensando lo peor de mí.

-Pues háblale con la verdad- insistió la mucama.

-¿Y meter a Mashauri en más problemas?

-Akane¿no fue exactamente lo que ella hizo contigo?- dijo Ryouga.

-Pero sé que si la acuso, su abuela le va a quitar a su perro, además de que la dejaría castigada por el resto de su vida…

-¡Pues sinceramente se lo merece!- opinó la cocinera. –Esa chiquilla es capaz de ponerle los cabellos de punta a cualquiera y le vendría perfecto un buen escarmiento.

-Si Akane, a pesar de lo que te hizo, no sé por qué te sigues preocupando tanto por ella- Kaori cruzó los brazos.

-Sólo piénsalo un poco más- Ryouga se le acercó. -¿Crees que por una cosa así valdría la pena incluso que te corrieran?

Akane lo miró al darse cuenta de esa posibilidad.

-Yo...

Golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su respuesta.

-Señorita Tendo- Osakaru entró en la cocina, -la señora Saotome desea verla...

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Mashauri continuaba su carrera sendero abajo, acompañada de Keniki y ante la amenaza de una tormenta. El viento había comenzado a soplar con fuerza.

-¡Diablos¡Falta poco para que den las siete!- dijo mirando su reloj.

Se detuvo junto a un árbol, pensando.

-Tendremos que tomar un atajo. ¡Ven Keniki!- le ordenó saliéndose del camino.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, ante esto Mashauri aceleró su paso, sin darse cuenta de un par de baches que los mismos deslaves por las lluvias habían formado. Su perro ladró advirtiéndola. La niña se detuvo y se acercó a uno de ellos.

-¡Mira eso!- el agujero tenía un par de metros de profundidad. -¿Te imaginas que alguien cayera ahí?

El perro emitió un ligero chillido. Mashauri levantó su vista y notó que la casa de Shansu ya estaba cerca.

-No lo decía en serio. ¡Vamos, ya casi llegamos!

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Akane subía las escaleras en completo silencio detrás de Osakaru. Sabía que era hora de dar muchas explicaciones, pero no tenía idea de la manera en que debía hacerlo. La responsabilidad de sus acciones comenzaba a tener mayor peso sobre sus hombros, estaba convencida de que por muy buena que hubiera sido su intención, no había actuado de la manera más prudente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al segundo piso, la muchacha no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la habitación de la niña, comenzaba a oscurecer, pero no había rastros de alguna luz encendida en su interior.

-Señorita Tendo- el mayordomo interrumpió sus pensamientos, -antes de que entre quiero que sepa una cosa…

Akane puso todas sus esperanzas en las próximas palabras del hombre, el cual dio un suspiro antes de seguir:

-...A pesar de lo que ha pasado, yo sigo creyendo en usted y sé que hay una razón convincente para todo esto.

La muchacha le dio una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias señor Osakaru.

-¡Ánimo! Yo veo que usted aún tiene mucho por hacer aquí y la señora Nodoka tendrá que entenderla.

-Espero que así sea- dijo en un suspiro, y armándose de valor tocó la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- la melosa voz de Shansu se escuchó en el interior.

-Señorita, la niña Mashauri ha llegado- anunció la mucama, asomando medio cuerpo a la habitación. –La espera en el recibidor.

La pequeña china se miró al espejo sonriendo con malicia.

-Sabía que vendría- murmuró. –Dile que suba- ordenó a la mujer.

Mashauri permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones a la vez que contemplaba el decorado de la mansión.

-Shansu, cariño¿ya estás lista?- escuchó una voz proveniente del segundo piso.

-¡Ya casi!- fue la respuesta de la niña.

La pequeña Saotome volteó y vio a una mujer de morados cabellos salir de una habitación y entrar a otra.

"Ella debe ser su madre", pensó.

-Su madre… -susurró contemplando a Midori que permanecía sobre sus piernas.

-Señorita Mashauri- la voz de la mucama la sobresaltó.

-¿Sí?

-La señorita Shansu pide que suba…

La pequeña se levantó del asiento, Keniki la siguió.

-Lo siento, pero su mascota debe esperar afuera- pronunció de manera cortante la mujer.

Mashauri hizo una mueca. El perro gruñó.

-No te preocupes Keniki, no tardaré- y comenzó a subir los escalones.

Nodoka permanecía sentada en el escritorio de la biblioteca, tenía la mirada puesta sobre unas hojas que estaban en la superficie y no se inmutó al momento que Akane se introdujo en la habitación.

-Toma asiento- dijo antes de que la muchacha pronunciara palabra.

Ella obedeció.

-Señora Nodoka, yo…

La madre de Ranma levantó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio. Quería ser ella quien dirigiera el rumbo de la conversación.

-Cuando llegaste a esta casa, creo que fui lo suficientemente clara al explicarte la manera en que funcionaban las cosas…

Ahora fue Akane quien agachó la vista.

-También te mencioné cuál era la situación de mi nieta y lo que había ocurrido con el resto de las niñeras.

La chica Tendo escuchaba sin responder.

-Y con lo que he visto esta tarde me queda una gran duda al pensar que tal vez me equivoqué al contratarte.

Akane cerró los ojos al escuchar estas palabras.

-Osakaru me sugirió que una niñera de menor edad a las que había contratado era lo que Mashauri necesitaba, una compañera, alguien que fuera como una amiga… Y cuando te conocí, vi todas esas cualidades y otras más en ti… ¿Por qué Akane? Realmente me gustaría entenderlo. La escena que vi allá abajo fue la pelea entre dos niñas… Eso sin contar el resto de cosas "extrañas" que han estado ocurriendo contigo y con ella en los últimos días.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Nodoka se prolongó por algunos segundos.

-Señora, le aseguro que hay una razón para todo esto- Akane decidió que era su momento de hablar. –Acepto que en parte es responsabilidad mía, no era mi intención llegar a tanto, pero por favor, sólo le pido que me escuche… Y no lo haga por mí, si no por su nieta…

Nodoka contempló los ojos afligidos de la muchacha pidiendo una oportunidad.

-Muy bien, te escucho- pronunció finalmente.

-Vaya, vaya, de modo que sí decidiste venir- rió Shansu en cuanto vio a Mashauri entrar a la habitación. –Te felicito, eres una buena niña.

-Ya cállate y terminemos con esto¿quieres?

-Ay, definitivamente necesitas modales- la pequeña Su se levantó del tocador y se dirigió al armario. De uno de los cajones sacó un papel.

Se acercó a Mashauri con él.

-¡Dámelo!

-No-o, un trato es un trato. Primero la muñeca.

Mashauri sacó a Midori de su mochila con cierta brusquedad.

Shansu se la arrebató y a cambio le dio la boleta.

-Allí tienes, y ahora, ya puedes irte- dijo en un tono despectivo. –Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-Sí, qué lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo- Mashauri dobló la hoja y la guardó en su mochila.

-Nadie te hubiera ayudado más que yo y lo sabes. Ah, y espero que disfrutes a tu perro- dijo Shansu en un tono burlón al tiempo que desabrochaba las agujetas de los zapatitos de Midori.

Mashauri se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué no lo ves? Quitándole su atuendo.

-Pe-pero ¿por qué?

-Pues porque mi muñeca Roxie necesita un atuendo nuevo.

-¡De modo que por eso me la pediste!

-Claro. ¿Crees que yo querría jugar con unan muñeca tan vieja y maltratada?

El corazón de Mashauri se hizo añicos al escuchar aquello, al igual que la poca consideración que tenía hacia esa insoportable chiquilla. Sin saber por qué, las palabras de Akane también aparecieron resonando en su mente:

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

-¡No! No te voy a permitir que le entregues a esa niña, algo que significa tanto... Por favor, piénsalo. Un pedazo de papel no vale lo que esta muñeca representa para ti.

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

-Sabes bien que a tu madre le dolería mucho lo que pretendes hacer…

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

La mirada de la pequeña Saotome se ensombreció ante una Shansu burlona que desataba los lazos del vestido de la muñeca.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Mashauri.

-¿De qué hablas? Es MI muñeca y yo puedo hacer con ella lo que sea.

-¡Quiero que me la devuelvas!

-Me encantaría, pero ¿qué crees? No se devuelve lo que te regalan- respondió mostrándole la lengua.

Mashauri sintió que su sangre se calentaba, sus puños se cerraron y su único pensamiento fue el odio que la pequeña china había provocado en ella. Sin resistirlo más, se abalanzó sobre ella con un gruñido, aferrándose fuertemente a Midori, y tratando de safarla de las manos de Shansu.

-¡Mas te vale que me sueltes o voy a gritar!

-¿Ah si? Pues empieza de una vez- Mashauri clavó sus dientes en la mano de la niña.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Shansu soltando a Midori, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña Saotome corría hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Regrésamela!- ordenó furiosa.

-Tendrás que venir por ella- sonrió victoriosa Mashauri emprendiendo la huida por el pasillo.

-¡Deténganla¡Se lleva mi muñeca!- los gritos de Shansu se mezclaron con el sonido de aquel trueno que marcaba el inicio de la tormenta.

Nodoka se puso de pie para cerrar la ventana y se quedó frente a ella un momento, contemplando la intensa lluvia que se había desatado.

Akane continuaba sentada frente a ella, en la mitad de su explicación.

-… sé que ni siquiera debí escuchar esa llamada telefónica, pero fue la única forma de darme cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer… Después, llegué por accidente a la habitación de su hijo…

-¿La habitación de mi hijo?

-Sí, usted sabe, la que está detrás de ese muro…

Nodoka regresó a su asiento, visiblemente intrigada.

-… y de un portarretratos cayó esto- la chica Tendo sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre el escritorio. –Esta carta es la razón por la cual…

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió violentamente.

-¡Señora Nodoka!- Kaori lucía alterada. -¡Mashauri no está!

-¡Qué¡Cómo que no está!- la madre de Ranma se puso de pie.

-Sólo encontré esto en la ventana de su habitación- dijo mostrando las sábanas atadas.

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Pero en qué rayos está pensando!- exclamó Nodoka entrando rápidamente a la habitación de Mashauri, seguida por las dos mujeres. -¡Akane, me vas a decir que esto también está dentro de la explicación!-sus ojos eran reprochadores. -¡Por una sola vez quisiera saber qué es lo que quiere esa niña!

La chica Tendo observó por un momento el lugar vacío de Midori en la cama, un enojo profundo creciendo en su interior.

-¡Pues si alguna vez se lo preguntara, probablemente se lo diría!

Kaori miró asustada a Akane por su respuesta, al igual que Nodoka.

-¡Usted se preocupa por cuidarla, pero no por entenderla. Sólo piensa en sus reglas y en lo que dirán los demás; pretende convertirla en una "señorita de sociedad", pero si tan sólo en algún momento se hubiera tomado la molestia de verla como lo que es: una niña que perdió a su madre y que lo único que pide es atención, le puedo asegurar que en estos momentos estaría aquí y no en cualquier otro lugar, bajo esta tormenta!- y dando media vuelta se alejó.

-E-espera Akane¿a dónde vas?- Kaori intentó detenerla.

-¡A dónde más si no a buscarla!

-¿Y tienes idea de dónde está!

-¡Por supuesto que sí¡En un gran problema!- fue la tranquilizadora respuesta.

Nodoka se quedó atónita, de pie, en el centro de la habitación.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Mashauri corría escaleras abajo aún con los gritos de Shansu a sus espaldas, en eso, dos hombres salieron del pasillo, y al ver a la niña comenzaron a subir con el fin de alcanzarla. Ella al darse cuenta, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr nuevamente hacia arriba.

-¡Pero qué es todo ese escándalo!- exclamó Shampoo, saliendo de su habitación, al momento que pasaba ante ella la pequeña Saotome, seguida por el mayordomo y el cocinero.

-¡Ella se robó mi muñeca, mamá!- señaló Shansu, lloriqueando desde la puerta de su cuarto.

Un par de mucamas se unieron a la persecución.

-No te preocupes hijita, yo los detendré- Mousse se interpuso en el pasillo sin traer puestos sus anteojos.

Mashauri se escabulló fácilmente por entre sus piernas, sin que lo notara.

-Aguarden¿pero por qué son tantos?- varias sombras se aproximaban a él.

-¡Señor Su, hágase a un lado!- advirtió una de las mucamas.

Pero fue demasiado tarde…

-¡Mousse¿qué crees que haces en el suelo¡Esa niña le quitó su muñeca a nuestra bebé¡Piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada!- dijo Shampoo llegando hasta él y el resto de los sirvientes.

Entre tanto, Mashauri había llegado al último rincón del segundo piso, y sus vías de escape eran una ventana y otras escaleras. Decidiendo rápidamente, optó por la segunda y comenzó a subir. Al final se veía una puerta que supuso era un desván. Una vez que estuvo arriba, la abrió sin la menor duda y entró en la habitación, la cual estaba en penumbras y despedía un olor extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, niña?- escuchó a su espalda la voz de una anciana.

Algo asustada, decidió voltear, y al hacerlo se encontró con una pequeña mujer de cabello largo y blanco, subida en un bastón y con enormes ojos que la miraban fijamente.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

Mashauri dio un fuerte gritó y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, huyendo nuevamente escaleras abajo.

-¡Allí viene, no dejen que se escape!- dijo Shansu a los sirvientes, al ver que la niña descendía.

Mashauri abrió su mochila y buscó dentro de ella algo que pudiera servir para salvarla. Reconoció el valor de sus clases de manualidades al encontrar dentro un pequeño muñeco de globo, relleno de harina.

-¡Perfecto!- y utilizando uñas y dientes, consiguió reventarlo, creando una nube blanca de polvo que cubrió los ojos de sus perseguidores y los hizo toser.

La pequeña Saotome logró regresar al pasillo y a toda velocidad se introdujo en el ducto de la ropa sucia.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo ahí parados?- gritó Shansu a sus sirvientes. -¡Vayan por ella a la lavandería!

Entre tanto, Mashauri caía dentro del contenedor de ropa. Inspeccionó rápidamente a su alrededor y encontró un par de persianas que daban hacia el jardín. Al mismo tiempo, veloces pasos se dirigían al sótano. La niña se dio cuenta de esto y se apresuró en subir a la lavadora para poder abrir la ventana. Jaló de la manija en el momento en que escuchaba más alboroto en la puerta…

-¡Se ha ido!- pronunció el mayordomo.

-¿Y qué esperan para ir por ella?- los reprendió Shampoo.

-¡Está en el jardín!- añadió su hija.

Todos se movilizaron al instante.

Afuera, el aguacero estaba en su mayor intensidad. Esto no le importó a Mashauri; ni la misma lluvia se interpondría en su carrera hasta la puerta principal de la mansión. Después de un silbido, Keniki se unió a ella, mientras que la familia Su y servidumbre llegaban a la entrada del recibidor.

-¿Por qué se detienen¡Qué no ven que se escapa!- Shampoo estaba furiosa.

-Sí señora, pero yo no me quiero mojar- dijo una de las mucamas.

-Ni yo- añadió la otra.

-Yo menos- dijo el cocinero.

-¡Son unos inútiles!- exclamó la señora Pu. -¡Mousse, ve por esa chiquilla inmediatamente!

-¡Aquí la tengo, mi amor, al fin la atrapé!- respondió contento llegando al último escalón y trayendo en brazos a la anciana Cologne.

La cara de Shampoo se descompuso en una completa mueca al ver esto, mientras que Shansu observaba incrédula y furiosa, la manera en que Mashauri se burlaba de ellos desde el otro lado de la reja.

-¡Viste eso Keniki, lo logramos!- pronunciaba la niña entre gritos de alegría y completamente empapada, mientras se alejaba de la propiedad por el mismo camino por donde había venido. –Y no sólo recuperé a Midori, si no que me quede con la boleta también… ¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte con Mashauri Saotome, Xian-Su! Cómo me gustaría ver su cara en estos momentos…

Keniki observaba atento la felicidad de su dueña.

-No cabe duda que es una completa tonta, tonta, tonta- y estalló en risas… Risas que se transformaron en un breve grito al tiempo que resbalaba al fondo de aquel agujero.

Keniki chilló acercándose a la orilla, encontrándose a la niña completamente inconsciente en la profundidad.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-¡Diablos! Con esta lluvia no puedo ver nada- la preocupación de Ryouga era visible, al tiempo que conducía la camioneta colina abajo.

-¿Estás seguro que falta poco?- Akane lucía nerviosa, tratando de ver más allá de las cortinas de agua que caían por el parabrisas.

-Por supuesto. Si mal no recuerdo, la casa de los Su no está tan lejos de aquí.

-Sólo espero que Mashauri siga ahí.

-Tranquila, verás que sí… No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado ver la cara de la señora Saotome cuando le respondiste.

-No pude evitarlo, después de lo que pasó no podía permitir que me siguiera culpando por algo que traté de impedir. Y si con eso he conseguido que me despida, ya no me importa. Ahora lo único que quiero es encontrar a Mashauri.

Ryouga la miró por algunos segundos, era esa determinación y ese espíritu obstinado y a la vez bondadoso, lo que lo hacía sentirse cada vez más atraído a ella.

-Pero¿qué es eso?- Akane distinguió una silueta que se detenía a mitad del camino.

El chico volvió su mirada al frente y vio un par de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Accionó el claxon pero aquello no se movía y cada vez se acercaban más a él.

-¡Maldición¡Hazte a un lado!

-¡Ryouga, cuidado!- gritó Akane al momento en que él pisaba el freno hasta el fondo.

La chica Tendo sólo cerró los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Akane?- preguntó Ryouga una vez que se detuvieron.

La muchacha se atrevió a mirar, la lluvia continuaba, los limpiabrizas en movimiento, ambos enteros y unos ladridos escuchándose afuera.

-¡Santo cielo!- pronunció. –Pero si es… ¡Keniki!- exclamó abriendo la puerta a toda velocidad.

El labrador se movía en torno a ella sin dejar de ladrar.

-¿Y Mashauri¿En dónde está Mashauri?

-Parece que es lo que está tratando de decirte- dijo Ryouga.

-Por favor Keniki, llévame con ella.

El perro obedeció y se dirigió hacia el atajo. Akane corría detrás de él. Ryouga sacó una lámpara de la camioneta para iluminar el sendero. Avanzaron algunos metros hacia arriba y después descendieron, el suelo estaba muy resbaloso y veían con dificultad. Akane no dejaba de llamar a Mashauri sin recibir respuesta.

Al llegar a determinado sitio, Keniki se detuvo y comenzó a chillar, agachándose y acercándose lentamente a la orilla del bache. Ryouga y Akane se detuvieron en seco, el corazón de la muchacha parecía encogerse ante el miedo e incertidumbre de lo que el perro estaba haciendo, y armándose de valor, se acercó junto a él.

-¡Oh no¡Mashauri!- exclamó en cuanto alcanzó a distinguirla en el interior del agujero.

Ryouga se acercó y aluzó con la lámpara, la niña seguía desmayada en un gran charco.

-¡Hay que sacarla, rápido!- gritó la chica Tendo.

-Iré por la cuerda…

El chico Hibiki amarró la soga a un árbol y descendió por ella. Una vez abajo, levantó a Mashauri con extremo cuidado y la colocó sobre su hombro. Akane aguardaba arriba con la lámpara en mano. En sus ojos se reflejaba una gran angustia.

Una vez que Ryouga salió del agujero, Akane tomó a Mashauri en sus brazos.

-¡Está ardiendo!- dijo asustada al tocar su frente.

-Llevémosla rápido a casa.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Había pasado más de media hora desde que el doctor Happosai había llegado a la mansión. Él y Nodoka continuaban en la habitación de Mashauri, mientras que Akane y Ryouga esperaban afuera. La chica no pronunciaba palabra alguna, a la vez que él trataba de reconfortarla con su compañía.

-Akane, si sigues ahí vas a pescar un buen resfriado, y también lo digo por ti, Ryouga- Kaori apareció por el pasillo trayendo unos lienzos y un recipiente con agua. -¿Por qué no van a cambiarse? Les aseguro que ella está bien.

La chica Tendo sólo la miró dándole una débil sonrisa.

-Kaori tiene razón- agregó Ryouga. –Se va a recuperar pronto, ya lo verás.

En eso, el crujir del picaporte hizo que Akane fijara su atención en la puerta. Nodoka y el Doctor por fin salían.

-… le recuerdo que el medicamento que le di se lo debe administrar cada seis horas, y respecto a la dosis que le apliqué, avíseme en cuanto haya algún cambio.

-Estaré al pendiente Doctor, se lo agradezco mucho- el semblante de Nodoka lucía tranquilo.

-Doctor Happosai, dígame por favor¿cómo se encuentra Mashauri?- Akane se les unió a la conversación.

-Se pondrá bien. La rapidez con que lo haga dependerá de los cuidados que le tengan. Le puse una inyección para que la fiebre disminuya y le tiene que hacer efecto a más tardar en una hora. Es posible que amanezca resfriada, así que deberá tomar su medicina a tiempo. Afortunadamente no hay ningún hueso roto, sólo rasguños y raspones que ya desinfecté.

-Entiendo¿puedo entrar a verla?

-Claro- respondió el anciano.

-Akane¿por qué primero no te cambias esa ropa mojada? También podrías enfermarte.

-Pero señora Nodoka…

-Ella tiene razón jovencita, no queremos que también te resfríes- añadió el Doctor.

Akane no lucía muy convencida.

-Tranquilízate, yo me quedaré a cuidarla- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. –Ryouga¿serías tan amable de acompañar al  
Doctor a la puerta?

-En seguida, Señora- respondió el muchacho.

Nodoka y Kaori entraron nuevamente a la habitación de la niña.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Una hora más tarde, tal y como Happosai lo había dicho, la fiebre de Mashauri estaba descendiendo. Su abuela se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, ligeramente adormecida, pero al pendiente de cualquier reacción que tuviera.

-Mamá… ¿dónde estás…? –pronunció la niña a media voz. –Papá… no te vayas…

Nodoka se puso de pie y con un ligero arrullo cambió el lienzo húmedo de la frente de su nieta, quien después de un gemido, guardó silencio nuevamente.

-Mi niña, en qué momento permití que todo esto sucediera… - susurró la mujer contemplando la pálida carita. –Después de tu padre, eres lo único que tengo y me duele saber que le he fallado en la promesa de cuidarte… Nunca quise que las cosas fuera así- su voz se quebró. –Sólo espero que un día puedas perdonarme…

Ligeros toquidos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y secando un par de lágrimas, pronunció un quedo "adelante". Akane asomó medio cuerpo en la habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo en voz baja.

-Por supuesto.

La chica Tendo cerró la puerta con extremo cuidado y se acercó lentamente a la cama de la niña.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-La fiebre ya está cesando, sin embargo no ha dejado de delirar… -respondió Nodoka sin apartar la mirada de su nieta. Akane notó su profunda tristeza y no pudo evitar reprocharse a sí misma por eso.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por algunos segundos. Las campanadas del viejo reloj en la sala, anunciaron las once de la noche.

-Señora Nodoka, en verdad no sabe cuánto lo lamento- Akane reinició la conversación. –Todo esto no debió pasar y reconozco mi culpa. Sé que no hice nada bueno por su nieta, y es por eso que ahora mismo le presento mi renuncia… Mañana temprano me iré de su casa. Por favor, perdóneme por decepcionarla…

La madre de Ranma escuchaba atenta las palabras de la joven.

-Akane, tú no me has decepcionado…

La muchacha se quedó perpleja ante esta respuesta.

-No te niego que sí estuve enfadada, pero no me atrevería a juzgarte de esa manera después de que yo también he cometido tantos errores…

Ahora fue Akane quien la dejó seguir sin decir nada.

-Cuando la madre de Mashauri estaba próxima a morir, recuerdo que su mayor pesar era dejar a su hija desamparada y le hizo prometer a Ranma que cuidaría de ella, sólo de esa manera podría descansar en paz. Sin embargo, el dolor de mi hijo al perderla fue tanto, que su mejor salida fue alejarse de aquí, dejando a Mashauri a mi cargo… Y yo me obsesioné tanto en hacer las cosas bien, que me olvidé de que el papel que debía desempeñar con ella, era el de una madre. Creo que me he comportado como todo menos eso…

-No debería ser tan dura con usted misma.

-Pero sí, sí debo… Tuviste toda la razón en lo que me dijiste hace algunas horas, si en algún momento me hubiera preocupado por entender a mi nieta, nada de esto habría pasado. Me has dado una gran lección Akane, tú y mi nuera lo han hecho.

-¿Su nuera?

-Leí la carta que encontraste, y después de eso lo comprendí todo… Sinceramente, me quedé sin palabras.

-Señora Nodoka, creo que no se lo había dicho antes, pero yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña, y aunque tengo pocos recuerdos de ella, cada uno representa algo sagrado para mí. El hecho de que la madre de Mashauri depositara su fe en esa muñeca, me hizo creer una vez más que aunque ellas ya no estén aquí, no significa que tenemos que olvidarlas. Ellas permanecen con nosotros, viviendo en nuestros recuerdos… Es por eso que no podía dejar que Mashauri entregara algo tan valioso a cambio de una hoja repleta de números falsos, que le garantizarían que su abuela no le quitara a su mejor amigo…

-Finalmente tu intención fue la correcta, y ahora lo más importante es que Mashauri está aquí… Y Midori también… -Nodoka sonrió levemente echando un vistazo a la muñeca cubierta de lodo que estaba sobre la cómoda.

Akane sonrió también.

-Reconozco que fui muy injusta contigo, ya que yo también he sido culpable, y si ya tomaste la decisión de irte, no te voy a detener. Pero quiero que sepas que ninguna otra niñera se había preocupado por mi nieta como lo has hecho tú, y eso te lo agradezco. Sé que tal vez no lo quieras pero… realmente me gustaría que te quedaras.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos al escuchar esto, pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo, nuevos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

-Señora Nodoka, tiene una llamada del doctor Happosai-anunció Kaori.

-Oh, ya veo. En seguida vuelvo. Akane, cuida de ella por favor- Nodoka salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mashauri empezó a gemir nuevamente y a pronunciar palabras sin mucha coherencia. Akane notó que se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas.

-Papá… no te vayas… Me quiere quitar a Midori… no te la lleves…

-Shss, tranquila, tranquila- le susurraba Akane dulcemente, al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-Mamá… dónde estás… -su pequeña mano parecía estar buscando algo.

La chica Tendo lo notó y la tomó entre las suyas. Mashauri la apretó con fuerza.

-Mamá… -suspiró la niña quedándose en silencio nuevamente.

El corazón de Akane se conmovió enormemente ante esta acción y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Duerme Mashauri, todo va a estar bien- susurró sin soltar su mano y acariciando con la otra, los mechones azulados que caían sobre la frente de la niña.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

La pelota estaba fija sobre la base, el campo completamente despejado y el silencio reinaba entre todos los observadores ahí presentes. La joven Kounji levantó el palo de golf y concentrándose en su objetivo, lo dejó caer, golpeado la bola en lo que todos aplaudieron como un excelente tiro.

-¡Felicitaciones, señorita Ukyou! No cabe duda que usted será lo mejor del próximo torneo- dijo un hombre de bigote canoso.

-Señorita Kounji, algunas palabras para la revista "Mujer Actual"- se le acercó una reportera con acento francés.

-Desde luego. Sólo quiero recordarles a todas aquellas mujeres deportistas que el ser constante es lo que hace la victoria y que lograremos un triunfo más en este campeonato…

-Señorita Kounji, ya tenemos sus fotografías de la sesión de ayer. Nos gustaría que las viera y nos diera su opinión.

-Ah sí, iré en seguida.

-¿Y qué nos puede decir acerca de su actual relación con Ranma Saotome?- insistió la reportera.

-Oh, simplemente que es lo mejor que ha podido pasar en mi vida… Y precisamente, aquí viene. Si me disculpan…

La muchacha salió rápidamente de entre la gente.

-¿Una tarde muy ocupada, mi cielo?- Ranma la recibió con un beso en los labios.

-Nunca para ti- respondió melosa.

-¿Nos vamos? Muero de hambre.

-En seguida. Sólo voy por mi bolso y unas fotografías. ¿En dónde comeremos esta vez?

-Ya lo verás. Encontré un excelente restaurante cerca de aquí. Sé que te gustará.

-Espero que así sea, cariño. Ahora vuelvo.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-París, la Ciudad del Amor… ¿Alguna vez imaginaste estar aquí?- suspiró Ukyou contemplando la avenida, desde su mesa al aire libre en aquél restaurante cercano al río Sena.

-Quizás algunas veces- respondió Ranma tomando su mano, -pero nunca sabemos lo que nos traerá el destino.

-Te trajo a mí y el estar aquí contigo, es mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude desear.

Ranma besó su mano ante este comentario.

-También te trajo a mí y le agradezco por eso.

Ukyou sonrió complacida.

-Bueno cariño, ahora veamos esas fotos. Tendrás que ayudarme a elegir la mejor.

-Por supuesto. ¿Son para "Beauty and Health"?

-Así es. ¿No recuerdas que me harán una edición especial?

-Y más les vale que sea buena. ¿Cuándo saldrá el número?

-En dos semanas. El veintiséis de junio fue la fecha que mencionaron.

-¿Veintiséis de junio?- la mirada de Ranma se tornó un poco ensombrecida.

-Sí, para entonces el torneo habrá concluido. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, sólo que… el veintiséis de junio… Es el cumpleaños de mi hija.

-Te ayudaré a escoger un lindo obsequio para ella, no te preocupes mi amor. Tal vez para ese entonces estemos a muchos kilómetros de aquí celebrando mi triunfo, quizás Grecia, España u Holanda…

-Creo que debería regresar a Japón- dijo Ranma con cierta melancolía.

-¿Qué¡Por supuesto que no! Ranma, mi cielo, estamos hablando de mi campeonato internacional. No puedes dejarme aquí.

-Ukyou, tengo más de tres años sin ver a mi hija.

-¿Y exactamente desde cuándo volvió a ti el amor paternal? Son pocas las veces que te acuerdas de ella.

El joven Saotome quedó desconcertado ante estas palabras.

-Señores, traigo sus bebidas- anunció el mesero colocándolas ante ellos.

-De acuerdo, tal vez no debí decir eso, pero también comprende lo importante que ese este torneo de golf para mí. –Ukyou tomó las manos de su novio, quien continuaba con una seria expresión. –Te propongo algo, prométeme que te quedarás conmigo durante todo el campeonato y yo te prometo que después volveremos juntos a Japón a ver a tu hija.

-¿Juntos¿A ver a mi hija?

-Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que la conozca. ¿Aceptas?

Ranma cerró los ojos con un profundo suspiro.

-De acuerdo- pronunció finalmente.

-¡Te amo!- Ukyou lo besó abrazándolo. –Y ahora, brindemos- dijo recobrando la compostura y levantando su copa.

-Por la futura campeona del Torneo Internacional de Golf- dijo Ranma con cierta solemnidad pero sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Y porque estemos juntos para celebrarlo- completó ella dándole una mirada de complicidad, antes de beber el líquido del cristal.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Fue el insistente sonido del timbre lo que hizo volver a Mashauri de aquel largo sueño, en esa mañana. La luz que entraba a través de las cortinas le pareció algo incandescente y la sensación de haber recibido una paliza, recorría todo su cuerpo. Parecía haber mucho ruido en su cabeza y poco a poco los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, regresaban a su memoria. A su juicio todo estaba demasiado quieto. Se preguntó qué tan tarde sería y al dirigir su vista hacia el reloj, se encontró con una muñeca sucia y maltratada encima de la cómoda.

-¡Midori!- salió de la cama a toda velocidad y la tomó en sus brazos.

"Señora Saotome, la señora Xian-Pu-Su ha venido a verla", se escuchó la voz de Kaori viniendo de la escalera.

Mashauri abrió grandemente los ojos y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola cuidadosamente. Su abuela pasó en ese instante por el pasillo. La niña aguardó hasta que llegara a la planta baja para poder salir.

-¡Señora Saotome, qué bueno encontrarla¡Es indispensable que hable con usted!

-Buenos días señora Su. Por favor, pase al estudio. Ahí la atenderé- dijo Nodoka con cortesía.

Una vez que ambas mujeres entraron a la habitación, la pequeña Saotome se acercó para escuchar lo que decían.

Shampoo comenzó a relatar de manera escandalosa todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. A juicio de Mashauri la historia le pareció demasiado larga, pero a la vez, se divertía recordando la manera en que logró su "intrépido escape".

-¡Qué terrible situación!- Shampoo no dejaba de caminar de un lado hacia el otro.

Nodoka la miraba desde su silla.

-¡Lo que su nieta hizo anoche en mi casa, simplemente no tiene nombre y espero que usted esté consciente de eso!

-Absolutamente- respondió la madre de Ranma con serenidad.

-Me da gusto que concuerde conmigo y le digo, con todo respeto señora Nodoka, que el comportamiento de su nieta esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Así que de la manera más atenta vengo a pedirle que por favor me devuelva la muñeca que le robó a mi hija.

Mashauri apretó los puños al escuchar estas palabras.

-¿Que mi nieta le robó a su hija?

-Desafortunadamente sí, y me da mucha pena decírselo, pero si usted no pone un alto a la indisciplina de esa niña, me veré obligada a llevar este caso ante alguna trabajadora social.

-¿Exactamente, qué es lo que está tratando de insinuar, señora Su?

-No soy la única que piensa de esta manera. Verá,muchas otras madres de la escuela de mi hija opinan que la educación que usted le ha dado a su nieta, no ha sido la más adecuada. No va de acuerdo al esquema de una futura señorita. Sé que no es su culpa que su madre haya muerto y que su padre sea un irresponsable, pero niñas como Mashauri, simplemente no son compañeras convenientes para el resto de las otras niñas, incluyendo a mi hija. Tan sólo vea su vocabulario, su porte, su forma de vestir y esas horrendas calificaciones…

-Calificaciones que su propia hija se encarga de falsificar.

-¿Disculpe?

-Creo que ya habló suficiente, señora Su. Y ahora soy yo la que le dice que primero se ponga a analizar muy bien lo propio y sólo hasta después, meta la nariz en asuntos ajenos.

-Pero¡cómo se atreve!

-De la misma forma en que usted se atreve a venir aquí y acusar a mi nieta de ladrona. Mashauri tal vez no tiene el mejor vocabulario, quizás es indisciplinada e inquieta, quizás según sus términos, no es la compañera "más conveniente" para todas esas niñas mimadas, pero de algo si puedo estar segura, mi nieta no es ni la mitad de deshonesta que ha resultado ser su hija. Tal vez tiene usted razón en que no la he educado de la mejor manera, pero paso el suficiente tiempo con ella como para saber por completo lo que es capaz de hacer y lo que no.

Mashauri se quedó atónita al escuchar las palabras de su abuela.

-¿Está usted diciéndome que mi hija es una mentirosa?

-Es usted la que lo dice. Y me da mucha pena decirle que ha venido en vano ya que la muñeca que me pide, no le pertenece.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura¿Es su nieta la que lo afirma?

-Porque esa muñeca fue un regalo de mi nuera. Por si no lo cree, en esta carta, ella lo rectifica. Y en caso de que yo no lo supiera, le aseguro que confío en la palabra de mi nieta... Señora Su, creo que sólo está perdiendo su tiempo.

Shampoo no supo qué responder.

-Esto no se va a quedar así señora Saotome. Tal vez en este asunto tenga usted razón, pero eso no borra la mala imagen de su nieta, y tarde o temprano su conducta hará que usted se arrepienta de muchas cosas.

-Puede ser, pero creo que mientras eso sucede, puedo estar tranquila. Que tenga un buen día.

Shampoo hizo una mueca de indignación, y dando media vuelta salió furiosa del recinto. Mashauri se escondió tras uno de los sillones para evitar que la mujer la viera.

Un par de minutos después, Nodoka también salió del estudio.

-Pero¿qué fue lo que pasó, Señora¿Está todo bien?

-Si Kaori, no te preocupes. Digamos que la señora Su, sólo estaba un poco alterada.

-¿Un poco? Nadie notaría la diferencia entre ella y un léon enfurecido…

La madre de Ranma y la mucama se alejaron riendo rumbo a la planta alta.

-¿Una carta?- pensó Mashauri en voz alta desde su escondite.

En cuanto Nodoka y Kaori desaparecieron de su vista, entró al estudio.

Por alguna razón, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. ¿Había entendido bien¿Una carta de su madre era a lo que su abuela se había referido? Una vez que estuvo frente al escritorio, se dio cuenta de la hoja doblada y ligeramente amarilla que estaba encima. Sin resistirlo más, la tomó entre sus manos… "Para mi querida hija…" eran las palabras en manuscrito que la hicieron temblar, y casi sin aliento, se sentó en una de las sillas, leyendo…

"Mi pequeña Mashauri:

Te veo dormir aquí frente a mí, con esa paz que inunda tu ser, y no dejo de admirarme por lo extraña que es la vida… Cuando menos lo imaginas te inunda de la felicidad más grande que puedes llegar a desear, y tú, mi querida niña, eres parte de ella.

Sé que cuando puedas leer esta carta, ya no estaré aquí. Quizás sea muy pronto para que lo entiendas, pero los designios divinos suelen ser así, magnánimos e inexplicables. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no puedas verme, no significa que no esté contigo… Si alguna vez te sientes triste, sólo mira hacia el cielo, desde alguna de esas estrellas estaré yo para secar tus lágrimas. Cuando escuches la lluvia que cae, seré yo, que estaré llorando de alegría por cada logro que alcances en tu vida. Y cuando el viento revuelva tu cabello, será porque he venido a darte una caricia y a jugar contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Midori? Cada vez que quieras contarme algo, susúrraselo al oído y ella inmediatamente me lo dirá. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero fue un regalo de mi abuela y significa algo muy especial, sé que sabrás cuidarla.

Esta carta no es una despedida, entre tú y yo no las hay, pero sé que seguramente algún día querrás saber, y aún hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte… Desafortunadamente el tiempo apremia. Sólo quiero que sepas que donde quiera que yo esté, siempre te voy a amar de la misma forma que lo haga ahora. Nunca dejes que mi partida sea motivo de amargura en tu corazón, tu camino apenas comienza y te pido, mi pedacito de cielo, que disfrutes plenamente cada instante y que llenes tu alma con cada valioso recuerdo de tu maravillosa vida. Tal vez nos extrañemos un poco, pero el lazo que nos mantiene unidas nunca se romperá. Desde el Cielo te estaré cuidando y sabré aguardar paciente hasta el día en que estemos juntas otra vez. Tú y tu padre han sido lo mejor de mi vida, y estoy infinitamente agradecida por eso.

Siempre que quieras verme, sólo cierra tus ojos; la vida sigue adelante pero yo no estaré lejos siempre que me necesites voy a estar contigo. Tu amor de hija ha construido, mi eterna morada en el lugar más preciado de tu corazón…"

La carta carecía de firma y el rostro de Mashauri continuaba bañado en lágrimas. Cada palabra de su madre la había hecho recordar aquellos tiempos de su tierna infancia: tardes lluviosas, enfermeras y doctores que entraban y salían, la tristeza de su abuela, el ver a su mamá por última vez, despidiéndose con una sonrisa rumbo al hospital, el dolor indescriptible de su padre abrazándose a ella algunos días después y su partida repentina… Su madre le pedía que no amargara su corazón, pero el dolor que sentía no le permitía ver más allá de aquella gran soledad que reinó en su vida desde entonces.

Sintiéndose completamente desvalida, subió sus piernas a la silla, y abrazando sus rodillas, hundió su cara en ellas, tratando de ahogar su llanto y sin notar que la carta de su madre caía al suelo. Completamente abandonada y arrepentida, deseando ser salvada; esa era la manera como se sentía…

Sin que se diera cuenta, la puerta del estudio se abrió cuidadosamente, y una mujer con pasos firmes pero a la vez lentos se acercó hasta ella. En un principio, su llanto la asustó, pero comprendió todo al notar la carta tirada sobre la alfombra.

-Mashauri… -la llamó con ternura, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

La niña levantó su vista sobresaltada, y entre lágrimas la contempló por algunos segundos.

-¡Abuelita!- se lanzó a los brazos de Nodoka rompiendo en llanto, como nunca lo había hecho.

Con esa misma emoción, la madre de Ranma la rodeó por completo, en la urgencia de un abrazo que sabía, ambas necesitaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Después de una larga espera, por fin pude concretar este quinto capítulo, que marca el fin de la primera etapa de la historia, por así decirlo. Cómo pueden ver, chicas, para todas aquellas que ya lo esperaban, Ranma por fin salió y sí, sé que no muy bien acompañado, pero les aseguro que a partir de la siguiente entrega las cosas se ponen mucho mas interesantes, y espero poder concluirla antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones. Por lo pronto, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Hasta Entonces!


	7. Parte VI

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE  
**Copyright de Lita Kino, 2007 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Basada en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora.**

* * *

**

SEXTA PARTE

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Akane al entrar al comedor, sabiendo que se le había hecho un poco tarde.

-Hola – respondió Mashauri desde el otro extremo de la mesa, mientras engullía animosamente su desayuno.

-Vaya, creí que tu abuela ya estaría aquí. Y veo que ya te encuentras mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes¿Dormiste bien anoche?

-Muy bien, mi nariz ya no se tapó. Creo que esa es una buena señal.

-No sabes el gusto que me da porque eso significa que ya podrás ayudarme a reescribir mi tesis.

- Y es mucho¿verdad?- preguntó Mashauri con una mirada mezcla de vergüenza y resignación.

Akane afirmó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que todavía me siento un poco resfriada?

-A ver, déjame pensar… Pues no, creo que no te lo creería…

La pequeña Saotome hizo una mueca ante esta respuesta.

-Pero anímate, no va a ser tan malo después de todo.

-Eso espero- suspiró la niña.

Kaori apareció en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina, trayendo consigo el desayuno para Akane y argumentando que la señora Nodoka había salido muy temprano esa mañana.

Los días posteriores al resfriado de Mashauri y al descubrimiento de la carta de su madre, habían operado un cambio muy notable en su actitud hacia todos los que habitaban en la mansión, pero de manera especial, con su niñera. Y Akane estaba fascinada con esa reciente comunicación, la cual le había permitido, incluso, negociar la reelaboración de su escrito, acompañado obviamente de una sincera disculpa por parte de Mashauri y su total disposición para ayudarla. La chica Tendo dejó pasar algunos días más para permitir que la niña se recuperara del todo, hasta esa preciosa mañana en la que la pequeña Saotome esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

-¡Akane, date prisa¡Ryouga ya encendió el auto!

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió la chica de cabellos azulados mientras descendía por las escaleras, revisando su bolso.

-¿Estás segura que es una buena idea¿No crees que te cause problemas?- le preguntó Nodoka en cuanto llegó al recibidor.

-Después de los que ya hemos causado, créame que estoy preparada para cualquier cosa- bromeó Akane. –Pero despreocúpese, le aseguro que un fin de semana de compras y "sólo para chicas" le vendrá excelente a su nieta. Confíe en mí.

-Lo haré sólo porque es la primera vez que veo a Mashauri tan feliz. Llámame si necesitan algo¿de acuerdo?

-Cuente con eso.

Después de despedirse de la abuela y de recibir las respectivas recomendaciones, ambas chicas abordaron el vehículo y se despidieron del Aomori, y de la gran mansión por aquel fin de semana. Tal y como lo dijo Nodoka, ni Ryouga, ni mucho menos Akane habían visto tanta felicidad en la cara de la niña, en mucho tiempo, hasta le había vuelto el color a sus mejillas, y es que la idea de visitar y permanecer tanto tiempo en Tokio "la gran ciudad", la llenaba de una emoción y curiosidad que desde hace tiempo no sentía.

El automóvil entró a la gran avenida cerca del medio día y aparcó en frente del estacionamiento de la Universidad, el movimiento era relativamente poco considerando que era viernes, y que solamente estaban asistiendo los estudiantes de los cursos de verano. Mashauri observaba la entrada maravillada, sabiendo que esta nueva aventura se las presumiría a sus compañeras de escuela cuando regresara.

Akane se despidió de Ryouga y ambas salieron del auto. La chica Tendo ya había cerrado la portezuela, cuando la voz del muchacho la hizo voltear de nuevo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó asomando su rostro por la ventanilla.

-Nada malo, sólo… -Ryouga estaba levemente sonrojado- … sólo cuídense y diviértanse mucho¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias nuevamente- Akane le sonrió con dulzura, tomó a Mashauri de la mano y entraron al campus.

El chico Hibiki permaneció ahí hasta que las perdió de vista, y después de un suspiro arrancó su viaje de regreso.

Mashauri estaba impresionada con todo lo que la Universidad de Tokio significaba, y no le quedaba la menor duda que su escuela podía caber seis, siete o hasta ocho veces ahí. Era como estar dentro de una pequeña ciudad, llena de árboles, edificios, áreas verdes y personas que iban y venían.

Ambas chicas hicieron su primera escala en los edificios administrativos, en donde Akane entró en un par de oficinas y salió con algunos papeles. El recorrido continuó a través de la gran explanada, en donde ondeaban orgullosas y solemnes la bandera del instituto, así como la de la nación, para después pasar por el jardín de ajedrez, la alberca techada, la facultad de Ciencias Económicas, luego la de Ciencias Físicas y Químicas, dar vuelta a la izquierda y llegar hasta el Centro de Información. La pequeña Saotome miraba fascinada las dimensiones de aquella biblioteca, y una vez que se instalaron en una mesa, iniciaron su labor de adquirir toda la información posible, de todos los libros posibles para la reiniciada tesis de Akane.

Durante más de tres horas estuvieron consultando bibliografías en las computadoras, buscando entre los estantes y tomando cientos de anotaciones. Los bibliotecarios constantemente veían pasar a una pequeña, cargando libros de un lado hacia otro, mientras que la que creían era su hermana mayor, leía y apuntaba.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Akane consideró que ya había sido suficiente trabajo por ese día, y sacando dos libros en préstamo, se llevó a Mashauri a comer a la cafetería. Después de un "nutritivo" menú compuesto por hamburguesas, papas fritas y un par de malteadas, y de una interesante conversación sobre la vida en la universidad, Akane y Mashauri salieron del campus y se dirigieron a la parada de autobús.

La chica Tendo estaba tan distraída leyendo los títulos de las revistas de un estanquillo cercano, que no se percató del automóvil azul que estaba frente a ellas sonando el claxon.

-¿Las llevo?- sonrió Yuka una vez que consiguió captar su atención.

-¿De modo que abandonaste tu empleo de "dinero fácil por medio del teléfono"? –preguntó Akane mientras las tres chicas se dirigían al centro comercial.

-¡Ay si, era la muerte! Imagina permanecer por casi ocho horas sentada en el escritorio de un negocio prácticamente en quiebra, esperando a que alguien milagrosamente llame, sin absolutamente nada más que hacer…

-¡Qué aburrido!- dijo Mashauri desde el asiento de atrás, bastante atenta a la conversación.

-Demasiado, diría yo… -Yuka le dirigió la mirada por el retrovisor.

-Pero imagino que ya encontraste otro empleo, de lo contrario ya no estarías aquí.

-Así es- sonrió la muchacha animada. –De hecho necesitaban a una persona en "Información Turística" en el aeropuerto y afortunadamente me dieron el puesto.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces ahí?- preguntó Mashauri.

-Muchas cosas, oriento a los turistas, recomiendo y organizo paseos por la ciudad, conozco gente de todas partes del mundo… Créanme, en verdad se sorprenderían con la cantidad de extranjeros que vienen a Japón.

-¡Qué interesante!- dijo la pequeña Saotome.

-Definitivamente, mejor empleo no pudiste haber encontrado.

-Por supuesto, ah y olvidé mencionar que la paga también es excelente… Bueno señoritas, más vale que se preparen, porque estamos a punto de llegar…

Por ser casi fin de semana el centro comercial estaba bastante concurrido: clientes que entraban y salían, adolescentes que se dirigían al cine, remates y ofertas en algunas tiendas, y una firma de autógrafos en determinado establecimiento de discos. Mashauri reconoció que le agradaba toda aquella algarabía, y tomada de las manos de Yuka y Akane, entró con ellas por la puerta principal para formar parte de todo aquel bullicio social.

Tarde más divertida y placentera no pudieron tener. Comenzaron el recorrido entrando a diferentes tiendas de ropa, donde se probaron desde coquetos trajes de baño, hasta elegantes vestidos de noche. Incluso Mashauri jamás imaginó verse tan bonita con un atuendo rosa pastel, ideal para un paseo dominical. El itinerario continuó por las tiendas de perfumes y posteriormente las de accesorios, luego las de artículos deportivos y las de regalos, hasta que hubo un momento en que las chicas se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de bolsas y paquetes que cada una llevaba en las manos.

Después de más de dos horas de "agotadoras" compras, finalmente entraron a una cafetería al estilo francés, donde pidieron algunos pastelillos y café. La decoración del lugar y principalmente un par de cuadros con escenas de París, le trajeron a Mashauri el recuerdo de su padre, ya que según los últimos comentarios de su abuela, él debía seguir ahí. Cerca de las ocho de la noche, las chicas iniciaron su camino de regreso hacia el departamento que Akane y sus amigas compartían, en el centro de la ciudad.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-¡Vaya¿Qué es ese olor tan delicioso?- dijo Mashauri entrando a la cocina, vestida con su pijama y secando su cabello con una pequeña toalla.

-Adivina, la tía Yuka está preparando hot cakes en honor de nuestra distinguida invitada- respondió con un ademán la joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿Y en dónde está Akane?

-Fue por unas películas para verlas mientras cenamos. ¿Te agrada la idea?

-¡Claro!

La velada continuó entre palomitas de maíz, hot cakes, más malteadas, risas, un par de guerras de almohadas y una película clasificación A. Entrada la media noche, Akane, Yuka y Mashauri continuaban sobre una colchoneta en el suelo, atentas a la televisión, hasta que notaron que la pequeña Saotome se había quedado dormida. Su niñera la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, y después de arroparla, se dirigió a la puerta cautelosamente.

-¿Akane?- la voz de la niña casi en un susurro la detuvo de repente. -¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Por supuesto¿qué pasa?

-Quiero darte las gracias… Nunca me había divertido tanto como hoy.

Akane se acercó a ella, visiblemente emocionada por sus palabras.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Mashauri.

-Sólo faltó una cosa para que este día fuera perfecto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que mi papá estuviera aquí…

La chica Tendo se sorprendió por la respuesta y no supo qué decir.

-Akane¿tú crees que ya se olvidó de mí?

-Por supuesto que no Mashauri, él nunca te olvidaría.

-¿Y entonces por qué no viene?

-Pues porque… muchas veces los adultos nos involucramos tanto en nuestro trabajo, que creemos que ya no hay tiempo para el resto de las cosas importantes de nuestra vida…

-En verdad lo extraño y no sabes cómo me gustaría que él lo supiera.

-Hay una manera de que se lo digas. –Akane se sentó en la cama a un lado de la niña. –Mira las estrellas, desde allá arriba cada una nos cuida. Aunque estemos cerca o lejos, son las mismas y si tú les pides que tu padre vuelva, ellas le darán el mensaje.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo aseguro, pero tiene que ser un deseo con todo el corazón.

-Creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

-Inténtalo. Y ahora, a cerrar esos ojitos que hay que dormir. Buenas noches Mashauri- dijo Akane poniéndose de pie y yendo nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-Que descanses- respondió la niña.

Una vez que su niñera cerró la puerta, salió de su cama y abrió la ventana. Un hermoso cielo estrellado se desplegaba ante ella.

-Por favor, si pueden escucharme, hagan que regrese- suspiró juntando sus manos, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su vida misma en aquella petición.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-¡Vaya¡Qué día!- dijo Yuka mientras arreglaba la sala y se dirigía con la colchoneta a su habitación.

-Yo creo que fue genial- sonrió Akane sentándose sobre el brazo del sillón.

-Ah claro, creeme que si yo estuviera ganándome el corazón de la hija de Ranma Saotome estaría igual o más contenta que tú.

-Yuka, no empieces de nuevo con eso.

-De acuerdo, pero contéstame sinceramente¿no has pensado ni siquiera en la remota posibilidad de...?

-No, y ya deja de decirlo.

-Serías la madre perfecta para ella.

-¡Yuka!

-Está bien, está bien, pero quizás recuerdes mis palabras.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

El olor a tierra mojada por una reciente lluvia, le daba ese toque especial a aquella noche en París y bajo un cielo que comenzaba a despejarse, una joven pareja caminaba tomada del brazo, platicando animadamente.

-¡Oh Ranma querido, esa ópera fue maravillosa! No había disfrutado tanto un espectáculo así desde que fuimos al ballet ruso.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque recuerdo que en esa ocasión te quedaste dormido- Ukyou le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que lo siento.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Y me alegro que en esta ocasión no lo hayas hecho.

-Aunque ganas no me faltaron…- murmuró Ranma en un suspiro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada… Pero tienes que reconocer que hice un gran esfuerzo. Merezco un poco de crédito¿no?

Ukyou se detuvo repentinamente.

-Creo que mereces mucho más que eso- le susurró con una coqueta sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Y tomándolo un poco desprevenido lo besó.

Ranma la sostuvo por la cintura, correspondiendo. Ambos se encontraban en un andador rodeado por faroles y diferentes tiendas, cerradas por la hora y sólo con sus escaparates adornados con luz.

Ukyou rompió el beso pero sin alejarse mucho de él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Y bien¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo ella en un tono demasiado dulce.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?- respondió Ranma con cierta galantería.

-Pues… qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento, preparamos algo de beber, nos ponemos cómodos…

Ranma no dejaba de contemplar los azules ojos de su novia, mientras le sonreía encantado ante aquella tentadora propuesta, cuando el parpadear de la lámpara de una de las tiendas que estaban frente a él desvió su atención; y consiguió olvidar completamente lo que Ukyou le decía cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se encontraba detrás de aquél aparador. Así que haciendo prácticamente a un lado a la joven, se dirigió hacia él.

-Ranma¡pero qué te pasa!

-¿Ya viste las muñecas?

-¿Muñecas? –Ukyou se asomó al interior de la tienda.

-Jamás pensé que todavía existieran. ¿Ves ésa que está ahí? Se parece mucho a Midori.

-¿Midori¿Quién es Midori¿De qué hablas?

-Midori es la muñeca de Mashauri… La que le regaló mi esposa en esa última navidad… -pronunció Ranma con cierta tristeza.

Ukyou se quedó desconcertada ante estas palabras.

-…Tu esposa… Es la primera vez que la llamas así en frente de mí…

Ranma la miró por un instante si saber qué contestar.

-Yo… lo siento… no quise…

-Déjalo así… ¿No crees que será mejor que nos vayamos?

Ranma echó otro vistazo a las muñecas.

-Escucha, mañana que abran la tienda podemos venir, y yo misma te ayudaré a escoger una para que se la envíes a tu hija como regalo-  
Ukyou lo tomó del brazo.

El joven Saotome la miró a los ojos por un momento. Luego agachó la vista volteándose por completo hacia el vidrio del escaparate.

-¿Ranma?

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos. Él no lo comprendía, pero el contemplar esas muñecas le traía cientos de escenas del pasado que ya no quería recordar. Escenas en aquella casa, ecos de risas y bellos recuerdos, acompañados de una repentina y urgente necesidad de tener a su pequeña de cabellos azulados entre sus brazos.

-Ukyou, tengo que regresar a Japón. Necesito volver a ver a mi hija- sentenció finalmente.

La muchacha retrocedió sintiéndose descolocada ante aquellas inesperadas palabras.

-E-eso es… es una broma¿verdad?-dijo intentando recobrar el aliento. –Mi amor, ya hemos hablado sobre esto y tú me prometiste que iremos a verla una vez que pase mi torneo.

Ukyou intentó acercarse pero él se apartó dándole la espalda.

-Ya lo sé, pero… por un momento me gustaría que entendieras la manera como me siento.

-¡La manera como te sientes¿Y qué hay de mí? Ranma tú sabes que este torneo es mi vida y no tienes idea de lo que significa el que estés a mi lado. ¡No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo y justamente ahora, pongas de por medio tu amor paternal que nunca te has esforzado mucho por demostrar!

-¡Sí, y tal vez tengas razón!- el muchacho se dio la media vuelta para encararla. -¡Pero lo que no puedo creer es que a pesar de que conoces lo que he tenido que pasar, no puedes tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que significa ella para mí y sobre todo lo mucho que la extraño!

-¡¿Lo mucho que lo extrañas¡Por favor, si casi nunca te acuerdas de ella!

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

-¡Muy bien¡Si es así entonces vete, lárgate¡Regresa a esa vida gris y miserable de la que huiste! Pero si lo haces¡te advierto que lo nuestro hasta aquí llegó!- lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Ukyou. –No puedo creer que seas tan malagradecido. Sabes que he puesto mi vida entera para ayudarte a olvidar, para que vuelvas a ser feliz, y lo que hemos construido en todo este tiempo lo quieres terminar por un capricho tan infantil. ¡Eres un egoísta!

Ahora fue Ranma quien se desconcertó profundamente ante estas palabras. Tal vez no lo había pensado mucho, pero el gran motivo que lo mantenía en París desde hace tiempo era ella precisamente, Ukyou, su novia, la persona que le devolvió la alegría, con quien había pasado grandes y felices momentos, la mujer que había conseguido enamorarlo nuevamente. Ella tenía razón, no podía pagarle de esa manera, no lo merecía. Y tampoco quería perderla, ya era una parte importante de su vida… O al menos eso creía…

-Escucha, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal con todo esto.

-¡No, pero lo hiciste!-Ukyou secaba sus lagrimones con cierto ademán melodramático.

-Ukychan, sé que lo hago difícil para ti y que no lo mereces, pero mi pasado no es algo que pueda cambiar… -el chico Saotome la tomó de los hombros.

-Eso ya lo sé, y no te pido que lo hagas. Lo único que quiero es que respetes nuestro acuerdo. Días más, días menos no importan, cuando se trata de años sin ver a tu hija, te apuesto que ella no lo notará…

Ranma sólo agachó la mirada, nuevamente sin decir nada.

-Ya es algo tarde¿no crees? Será mejor que me lleves a mi casa- pronunció la muchacha algo decepcionada.

El camino de regreso al departamento de Ukyou transcurrió en un absoluto silencio, Ranma aparentemente concentrado en conducir y ella, contemplando las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del auto.

Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

-En verdad me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche-dijo Ukyou después de algunos segundos.

-No creo que sea un buen momento- respondió Ranma después de un largo suspiro, con una mirada llena de honestidad.

La chica Kuonji sólo atinó a besarlo, sin obtener mucha correspondencia de su parte.

-Por favor, piensa en todo esto, y no olvides que te amo- le susurró.

-Yo también te amo, pero…

-Shhh, ya no digas más por hoy, te lo suplico. Mañana será otro día.

La muchacha abrió la portezuela y salió del auto.

-¿Espero tu llamada temprano?

-Claro- respondió Ranma con una media sonrisa.

Y una vez que Ukyou entró en el edificio, arrancó del lugar.

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

La voz de una enfermera a través de la bocina llamando a algún doctor de piso, así como el repiquetear de la lluvia en las ventanas, sólo conseguían poner a Ranma más nervioso, y cual presa en su jaula, caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo.

-Hijo, por favor trata de calmarte- una Nodoka un poco más joven aguardaba pacientemente, sentada en la sala de espera.

-¡Cómo pretendes que me calme si llevan más de una hora ahí dentro y además...!

-¿Señor Saotome?- una enfermera asomó medio cuerpo por la puerta del quirófano. –Ya puede pasar. El chico de veintiún años no esperó que le repitieran la orden, cuando ya se encontraba a un lado de la mesa de operaciones sosteniendo la mano de aquella jovencita de finas facciones, empapada de sudor, pero con la expresión de la más grande de las alegrías.

-Fue una niña, mi amor- le susurró con el aliento entrecortado. –Ranma, tenemos una hija…

El chico Saotome sólo beso su frente emocionado y apretó su mano con más fuerza. En ese instante, la enfermera que le había avisado se acercó a ellos, con un pequeño bulto en los brazos.

-¿Puedo cargarla?

-Adelante- la mujer depositó a la bebé, con sumo cuidado en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Cielos¡Es tan pequeña!- exclamó Ranma.

-Y qué esperabas, tontito- sonrió su esposa.

-Es como si fuera un angelito- Ranma sentía que no podía dejar de contemplarla. -¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-Acordamos que si era niña, su nombre sería Mashauri.

-Mashauri, mi Mashauri… ¡Mashauri, baja¡Es hora de cenar!- gritaba Ranma al pie de la escalera.

-¡Ya voy papá!- se escuchó una vocecilla proviniendo del segundo piso.

-¡Date prisa o no abriremos los regalos!

Acto seguido, un sonido semejante a una estampida de caballos se escuchó corriendo por el pasillo y posteriormente, descendiendo la escalera, y como ya era su costumbre, la pequeña Saotome saltó desde el tercer escalón antes de llegar al piso, hasta aterrizar en los brazos de su padre, quien la recibió dándole una vuelta en el aire.

-¡Adoro las navidades!- exclamó la pequeña de tres años ataviada con un lindo vestido rojo a cuadros y un listón de satín sobre su cabeza. –Y sobre todo, los regalos.

-Vamos a cenar, y después veremos lo que hay para ti debajo de ese árbol- dijo Ranma llevándosela al comedor.

-Muy bien, y el siguiente regalo que tenemos por aquí es para…- la esposa de Ranma leía la tarjeta. –Para la abuela Nodoka. Feliz navidad- dijo la muchacha dándole un abrazo y posteriormente entregando un paquete.

Un elegante juego de collar y aretes fue lo que recibió la señora Saotome en esa ocasión, mientras que la pequeña Mashauri no dejaba de gatear entre las cajas que quedaban debajo del árbol.

-Mami¿en dónde está mi regalo?

-Pero qué señorita tan más impaciente- sonrió levantándola entre sus brazos. -¿Alguna vez te había dicho que lo mejor viene al final?

La niña sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Entonces quédate ahí sentadita y cierra los ojos- dijo depositándola suavemente en el sillón.

Ranma salió de la cocina trayendo consigo una caja un poco más grande a las que estaban bajo el árbol.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

-Muy bien… ¡Ahora!

Mashauri obedeció justo para encontrar su regalo frente a ella, y después de una exclamación de asombro se lanzó sobre la caja, rompiendo la envoltura rápidamente.

-Para la siguiente creo que lo envolveré con papel reciclable- murmuró Ranma ante la acción de su hija.

-¡Es una muñeca!- exclamó la niña con una gran alegría.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Es la muñeca más bonita de todo el mundo!

-Y bien Mashauri¿cómo se dice?- dijo Nodoka.

-¡Muchas gracias mamá!- respondió la niña dándole un abrazo.

-Por nada, mi cielo, y feliz navidad- dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo y besando su cabello.

-Oye¿y papá no cuenta? Quiero que sepas que yo envolví el regalo- dijo Ranma arrodillándose junto a ellas.

Mashauri sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se alejó celebrando la llegada de su nueva muñeca.

-Esa niña es maravillosa- susurró su madre.

-Por supuesto, se parece a mí- dijo Ranma con cierto tono de arrogancia.

-Eres un presumido- su esposa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero yo sé que así me quieres- sonrió el chico Saotome acercando su rostro al de ella.

-¿Ah sí¿Y quién te lo dijo?

-Simplemente lo sé, porque si no fuera así, no tendríamos a la hija más hermosa y la vida más perfecta- Ranma la tomó por la cintura,  
cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

-Te amo Saotome- susurró ella en los labios del muchacho.

-Y yo te amo a ti- pronunció él antes de entregarse a ese beso completamente.

Efectivamente su vida era perfecta, y no existía nada más en el mundo que pudiera desear.

Ranma rompió el beso y poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado junto a la cama de su esposa en aquella habitación del hospital.

-Por favor, dime que no te irás- pronunció con un hilo de voz sin soltar la frágil mano de la joven.

-Mi amor… yo siempre voy a estar contigo… Mientras siempre me recuerdes…

-¡No! Por favor, ya no hables así. Tú vas a estar bien. Tienes que estar bien- lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos del muchacho.

-Ranma, hay cosas que no tienen explicación… Y aunque sea difícil...- su voz comenzó a quebrarse- …tenemos que aprender a aceptarlas… -la muchacha comenzó a acariciar su rostro. –Que más quisiera yo que todo esto hubiera sido diferente, pero ¿sabes una cosa? No podría pedir más… porque lo tuve todo… una familia maravillosa, y el amor de un hombre extraordinario con quien tuve una hija… Nuestra hija, Ranma… -las lágrimas escaparon en medio de su sonrisa. – Y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es darle gracias a la vida por eso…

-No voy a saber vivir sin ti… No podría hacerlo…

-Por favor no digas eso… Mashauri te necesita… Tienes que ser fuerte por ella…

-Pero es que si tú no estás…

-Ranma, yo siempre voy a estar contigo… Mientras tú no me olvides yo me voy a quedar por siempre en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón… y jamás te voy a dejar solo…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, siempre y cuando tú me prometas que vas a cuidar a nuestra hija… y vas a estar ahí siempre para ella… ¿Lo harás?

El rostro de Ranma continuaba bañado en lágrimas.

-Te prometo que así será- respondió finalmente con un profundo suspiro.

-------------------------- ° ----------------------------

Sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente y el eco de esas últimas palabras, continuaban retumbando en su cabeza. Eran la cuatro treinta de la madrugada, y el sonido del tictac del reloj era lo único que se percibía en aquella habitación.

Ranma se levantó de su cama y con pasos agigantados se dirigió al ventanal que daba hacia la terraza de su departamento. A lo lejos podía apreciarse la torre Eiffel y todas las luces que aquella noche decoraban la ciudad. El cielo estaba despejado y completamente tapizado de estrellas. El chico Saotome elevó su mirada hacia ellas.

_"No puedo creer que seas tan malagradecido. Sabes que he puesto mi vida entera para ayudarte a olvidar, para que vuelvas a ser feliz, y lo que hemos construido en todo este tiempo lo quieres terminar por un capricho tan infantil"  
_  
_"Ranma, yo siempre voy a estar contigo… Mientras tú no me olvides yo me voy a quedar por siempre en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón… y jamás te voy a dejar solo"  
_  
El muchacho aspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos.

_"Jamás te voy a dejar solo",_ fue la voz que no sólo retumbó en su memoria, sino que consiguió hace vibrar hasta la última fibra de su corazón.

Abriendo los ojos y sonriendo de manera cómplice al cielo, entró de nuevo al departamento.

-Señorita, necesito un boleto de avión a primera hora… -pronunció decidido por el auricular- ¿El nombre de mi destino…? Tokio, Japón- respondió sin poder evitar una franca sonrisa.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Y Ranma por fin se ha decidido a volver a casa. Ya veremos si Ukyou se lo permite¿verdad? Porque vaya que es posesiva esa mujer, jeje.

Reciban todos un saludo, y nuevamente gracias por su paciencia y por no perderle la pista a esta historia. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, y no se preocupen, tal vez la actualización va algo lenta, pero les garantizo que es segura ;)

* * *

**Lita Kino  
****Copyright (c) 2007  
****ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


	8. Parte VII

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**

**Copyright de Lita Kino, 2007 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Basado en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora.**

* * *

**SÉPTIMA PARTE**

Ukyou salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo su bata de toalla y con otra enredada sobre su cabello. Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y por lo tanto, eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y esperar a que Ranma pasara por ella para ir a desayunar.

En ese momento reparó en algo muy importante, pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y Ranma aún no la llamaba. Probablemente se había quedado dormido, de ser así tendría la oportunidad perfecta para despertarlo con un agradable "buenos días".

Sentada frente al espejo del tocador, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número del departamento del muchacho. Después de algunos timbrazos, la grabación de la contestadora comenzó.

-¡Qué raro¿A dónde pudo haber ido tan temprano?

Fue en ese instante que su celular comenzó a vibrar. La chica Kuonji levantó la tapa gustosa al darse cuenta que era Ranma quien la llamaba.

-¡Buenos días, amor!- respondió en una melosa entonación. –Al parecer te levantaste temprano… ¿Cómo que no vas a poder venir¿Y por qué se escucha tanto ruido?… ¡Qué¿En dónde estás…¡En el aeropuerto!

-Sí, escucha, lo estuve pensando mucho anoche, y aunque puedes estar segura que te amo con todo mi corazón, no estoy dispuesto a pasar un día más sin ver a mi hija. Así que si quieres terminar ahora, no voy a juzgarte ni mucho menos a oponerme, pero yo te propongo que vengas conmigo a Japón… Sí, sí, ya sé que tu torneo es importante, pero en verdad me gustaría que me acompañaras… El vuelo sale a las nueve treinta y cinco, y te prometo que estaremos de regreso para el campeonato… Si decides venir, aquí te estaré esperando…

Ukyou se quedó atónita hasta el momento en que Ranma colgó, y en un repentino arranque de furia arrojó el celular contra la cama, haciendo una especie de gruñido.

-¡Pero qué diablos se ha creído! "No puedo esperar más para ver a mi hija" ¡Qué patético¡Yo se lo advertí y estoy segura que el ingrato se va a tener que arrepentir!- la muchacha golpeó el tocador con ambas manos, quedando estática ante el espejo. -¡Ni que tuviera todo el dinero del mundo para que yo salga corriendo detrás de él!

_**xxxxxxxx**_

"Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar por la puerta 6".

Ranma observó por última vez hacia ambos lados del pasillo, deseando que la chica Kuonji apareciera, sin embargo no había ningún rastro de ella. Resopló con algo de tristeza diciendo en voz baja:

-Espero que algún día me perdones, Ukyou… Creo que las cosas tenían que ser así…

Y bajando la mirada dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abordar su avión por la puerta indicada.

-¡Ranma¡Ranma!- unos escandalosos gritos se escucharon entre el barullo de la gente. -¡Ranma, mi amor¡Espérame!

Al escuchar esto, el muchacho volteó esperanzado. Efectivamente la joven de cabellos castaños se abría paso entre la gente a toda velocidad, y con bastante equipaje.

-¡Ukyou, sabía que vendrías!- la abrazó Ranma emocionado en cuanto llegó hasta él.

-No creerás que soy tan mala para dejarte ir solo¿o sí? Aunque, debo decirte que con esto te endeudas conmigo por el resto de tu vida.

-Creo que bien lo vale. En verdad te agradezco que hayas venido- dijo tomándola de los hombros. –Significa mucho para mí.

-No podría estar lejos de ti, Ranma. Afrontaremos esto juntos.

-Gracias- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. –Y ahora, hay que guardar tu equipaje…

El chico Saotome se quedó perplejo al ver la cantidad de maletas que su novia traía.

-Ukyou, no me digas que es tuyo todo eso…

-Bueno cariño, como no me diste tiempo de planear el viaje, no sabía qué ponerme. Así que traigo atuendos adecuados para cada ocasión- sonrió animada y orgullosa por haber tomado esa decisión.

-Ya veo- respondió Ranma sin mucho entusiasmo.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Akane y Mashauri regresaron a casa aquél sábado por la tarde, después de su interesante fin de semana, y al entrar a la mansión se dieron cuenta del gran movimiento que había en ella, con toda la servidumbre yendo de un lado hacia otro apresuradamente, casi sin notar la presencia de las chicas.

-¿Pero qué ocurre aquí?- dijo Akane.

-Si a alguien le interesa¡hemos vuelto!- exclamó Mashauri divertida.

Sólo Keniki acudió al llamado de la niña.

En ese instante apareció la mucama descendiendo las escaleras velozmente.

-¡Por todos los cielos¡Ya es muy tarde!

-Kaori¿qué está pasando?

-Ahora no Mashauri, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Cómo odio que cada vez que él viene, haga lo mismo!

-¿Él?- preguntó Akane.

-Kaori¿quién viene?- dijo Mashauri con un atisbo de esperanza.

-Pues tu padre¿quién más?

-¡Qué!- el rostro de la niña se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ese hombre, piensa que todo el mundo está a su disposición, y sólo consigue hacernos trabajar y correr como locos…- la mucama se alejó hacia la cocina, refunfuñando.

-Akane¿oíste lo que dijo?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso significa que ¡funcionó lo de las estrellas¡Mi papá regresa!

-Así es Mashauri- Nodoka salió del estudio con una visible emoción en el rostro. –Llamó hace algunas horas y dijo que estará aquí mañana al medio día, y que muere de ganas por verte.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Se cumplió mi deseo¡Por fin regresa!- exclamó la niña dejando escapar un par de lágrimas y sintiendo que su corazón iba a estallar de tanta alegría.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-De modo que así se ponen las cosas cuando vuelve el señor Saotome- Akane ayudaba a la cocinera a pelar algunas manzanas.

-Ni que lo digas, niña, menos mal que en esta ocasión la señora Nodoka al parecer está de muy buen humor, de lo contrario esto sería un caos mucho peor.

-Señorita Tendo, tiene una llamada- Osakaru entró a la cocina con el auricular del inalámbrico en la mano. –Es la señorita Yuka Satori.

La muchacha tomó el teléfono y salió a hablar fuera de la cocina.

-¡Akane, qué bueno que te encuentro¡Tienes que ayudarme!- la voz de Yuka sonaba un tanto alterada.

-¿Pero qué ocurre¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo estoy bien, pero debo volver a Nerima lo antes posible. ¡Mi hermana está a punto de dar a luz! Y no es algo que pretenda perderme.

-¿No dijiste que sería en dos meses?

-Sí, pero al parecer se adelantó un poco y tengo que salir de inmediato para allá.

-No llamaste sólo para avisarme¿cierto?

-¿Cómo adivinaste? La verdad, necesito que me hagas un gran favor. ¿Puedes cubrirme mañana en mi trabajo en el aeropuerto?

-¡Qué!

-Sólo será por mañana, lo prometo. ¡Oh, vamos Akane, eres mi única salvación! De lo contrario perdería mi empleo.

-Pe-pero Yuka es que mañana yo…

-Ay Akane, por favor, te lo pagaré con mi vida si es necesario. Hoy por mí, mañana por ti¿recuerdas?

-Y en caso de que acepte¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-No es nada complicado, sólo preséntate mañana a las nueve en la oficina de Información Turística y ahí mi jefa te dará indicaciones, además, por ser domingo, no habrá mucha actividad. Sé que lo harás bien, confío en ti…

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-… Así que tú eres la chica que envió Yuka para suplirla- una mujer alta y respingada observaba a Akane detenidamente, a través de sus lentes. -¿Alguna vez has estado en un trabajo como estos?

-Pues yo…

-Sí ya sé, no me lo digas… Ya veremos como resulta. En realidad esto no es la gran cosa, pero espero que sepas atender a los turistas. ¿Dominas el inglés?

-Por supuesto- respondió Akane ya un poco fastidiada por la actitud de la mujer.

-¿Y el francés?

-N-no del todo…

-¿Cuándo dijo Yuka que volvería?

-¿Mañana?

-¡Gracias al cielo! Bien, espero que no tengas muchos problemas, y si tienes alguna duda estaré en la extensión 247.

-Pero qué amable- pronunció Akane entre dientes, una vez que la mujer salió del local y se dirigió a su oficina.

Aún era temprano y en el aeropuerto ya había gran actividad.

-Ojalá Yuka sepa que con esta me debe una y muy cara- protestaba la muchacha mientras acomodaba una pila de papeles detrás del escritorio.

Fue cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó.

-¡Buenos días¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- volteó pronunciando aquello en un amable inglés, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar frente a su escritorio a un par de árabes, con expresión de no haberle entendido ni una sola palabra y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Akane sólo se limitó a sonreír.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

El avión con destino a Tokio proveniente de París, arribó al aeropuerto cerca de las once del día, y algunos minutos más tarde, el joven Saotome y su novia, se encontraban seleccionando su equipaje, para salir lo antes posible de aquél lugar, y en opinión de Ranma, lo más discretamente posible también.

Era la última maleta cuando un jovencito se le acercó a Ukyou.

-¿Necesita taxi señora… Saotome?- preguntó leyendo una de las tarjetas de identificación del equipaje.

-Ah… nosotros… -respondió Ukyou con nerviosismo.

-¿Saotome?- murmuró Ranma extrañado.

-¡Saotome!- exclamó una mujer quitándose las gafas, que estaba frente a ellos eligiendo sus maletas también. -¡Lo sabía, usted es Ranma Saotome!

A los pocos segundos Ranma y Ukyou caminaban a toda prisa por el pasillo principal del aeropuerto seguidos por un buen número de reporteros.

-¿Etiquetaste tu equipaje con mi nombre?- reclamó Ranma a su novia entre todo el barullo y su intento de escapar.

-Creí que así sería más identificable.

-Ah, claro¡identificable para ellos o para ti!

-¡No voy a discutir ahora Ranma!

-¿Así que es cierto que el codiciado Ranma Saotome finalmente contrajo nupcias?- una joven reportera se interpuso repentinamente ante ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

-¿Es verdad que llevan más de dos años viviendo juntos?- intervino otro.

-Señorita Kuonji¿qué se siente ser la mujer más envidiada de todo Japón?

-Para "Mujer Actual"¿qué ha sido de la hija que tuvo con su primer matrimonio?

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Ranma aplacando el murmullo de los reporteros. –Escuchen bien, tenemos mucha prisa y no es nuestra intención responder a ninguna pregunta.

-¿Pero por qué no?- dijo Ukyou con cierto tono de indignación.

Ranma sólo estampó su cara contra la palma de su mano.

-Amor, no debemos ser tan descorteses con todas estas personas. Y mucho menos cuando venimos tan pocas veces a Japón.

Los reporteros casi aplauden a Ukyou por este comentario.

-Haz lo que quieras- suspiró Ranma conteniendo su desesperación.

-Muy bien, contestaré a todas sus preguntas, siempre y cuando hablen de uno por uno.

-Señorita Kuonji¿es cierto el rumor de que se casaron en secreto en París?

Ranma entre tanto pensaba y buscaba alguna ruta de escape.

-¿Será usted la próxima campeona del Torneo Internacional de Golf?

Y de pronto ahí estaba, la portezuela de un local, visiblemente entreabierta. En el peor de los casos, todo lo que tendría que hacer era ocultarse y esperar a que se disipara la multitud.

-En caso de que lo fuera¿atribuiría su triunfo a Francia o a Japón?

-¡Oh, miren¡Es Madonna!- exclamó Ranma señalando frente a él a lo lejos.

Todos los reporteros y Ukyou voltearon hacia esa dirección al instante, y al descubrir el engaño, se dieron cuenta de que Saotome ya había desaparecido.

-Por favor, disculpen a mi prometido, viene un poco estresado por el viaje…

-¿De modo que ya pidió su mano en matrimonio?

-No, pero les aseguro que pronto lo hará- sonrió la muchacha convencida.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que con hablar inglés no era suficiente?- Akane caminaba de un lado a otro con su teléfono celular pegado a su oído. -¿Ah sí? Pues me hubiera gustado ver cómo te las arreglabas con esos árabes… ¡Sólo hablaban hebreo…! Muy graciosa, si hay algo que deberías saber hoy en día es que más vale no hacer enojar a un musulmán… De acuerdo, pero mientras necesite ayuda te voy a seguir llamando, así que no te quejes…

La chica Tendo terminó con la llamada y giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a la puerta, fue en ese instante cuando notó la presencia de la persona recargada junto a la entrada de manera sospechosa, sin poder evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

-¿L-le puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó nerviosa por la apariencia del individuo.

Vestía una gabardina color café y unos pantalones oscuros, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba recogido en una trenza. Al parecer, no se había afeitado en un par de días y cubría sus ojos con unas gafas negras.

-Sólo le pido que guarde silencio- respondió en un tono inexpresivo- y pase lo que pase no grite- dijo acercándose repentinamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Dinero aquí no hay, y se lo advierto¡si intenta algo, no dudaré en llamar a la policía!- Akane apretó con fuerza su celular en la mano.

Ranma se detuvo en seco, algo descolocado por este último comentario.

-Aguarde un segundo¿está usted pensando que soy un ladrón o algo parecido?- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Debería creer otra cosa?

El chico soltó una ligera carcajada y se sintió aliviado. El hecho de que la señorita de cabellos azulados no lo identificara le sería de gran ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que busca aquí?- Akane estaba completamente desconcertada por la situación.

-Necesito que me diga si hay otra manera de salir de este local, que no sea por esa puerta.

Ambos miraron hacia donde Ranma decía, la muchedumbre de reporteros y Ukyou continuaban ahí.

-N-no lo sé. Quizás por el almacén pero no estoy segura. ¿Quién es usted?

-No puedo decírselo ahora, pero necesito que me ayude a salir de aquí.

Miles de ideas asaltaban la mente de Akane con respecto a ese individuo.

-¿Cómo sé que no está mintiendo y que no va a intentar algo?

-Le aseguro que no soy un ladrón, ni un ex convicto, ni nada parecido a lo que puede estar pensando. Pero necesito que confíe en mí y que me ayude a salir de aquí.

La chica Tendo continuaba viéndolo de manera dudosa.

-Por favor, se lo suplico. Confíe en mí- pronunció Ranma con un tono de voz bastante serio y quitándose los lentes.

Algo saltó dentro del estómago de Akane al encontrarse con aquella mirada, que por alguna razón le pareció conocida.

-¿Me ayudará?

-De acuerdo- suspiró la muchacha. –Espere un momento- dijo marcando nuevamente el número de Yuka.

Ranma entre tanto, veía como el movimiento continuaba afuera y rogaba porque nadie más entrara al local. Akane hablaba por teléfono y por un momento se detuvo a pensar que no debió asustarla de la manera en que lo hizo, después de todo era una linda muchacha. Su mente hizo una pausa ante esta idea, "¿una linda muchacha?" Los ojos de la chica encontraron los suyos en ese instante, acompañados de una ligera sonrisa… De acuerdo, podía aceptar que lo era…

Akane terminó la llamada y se acercó a él nuevamente.

-Parece que hoy es su día de suerte. Sí hay una manera para que salga de aquí.

Ranma y Akane entraron al pequeño almacén que había dentro del local y la chica ubicó un par de ventanas en la parte alta de la pared. Movida por su curiosidad, escaló algunas cajas que estaban apiladas para verificar hacia dónde conducía esa "salida".

-Está un poco alto, pero si salta por aquí llegará al patio de maniobras que rodea al aeropuerto.

Ranma escaló algunas cajas para quedar a un lado de ella y observar lo que le decía.

-Será cuestión de que salte alguna otra pared para que se aleje de aquí. ¿Podrá hacerlo?

-Su pregunta me ofende. Por si no lo sabe, señorita, está usted hablando con un artista marcial- respondió sonriendo con presunción. –Muy bien, aquí voy- dijo abriendo la ventana y subiéndose a la barda.

Antes de saltar agachó un poco la mirada y la devolvió a la muchacha.

-Ojalá tuviera alguna manera de pagarle esto que ha hecho por mí.

-No hay problema. Sólo espero que me haya dicho la verdad.

-Cuente con eso. ¡Gracias nuevamente!- exclamó saltando.

Akane descendió de las cajas sintiéndose muy extraña por lo que había ocurrido. ¿Sería que a Yuka también le pasaban ese tipo de cosas en ese empleo¿O justamente ese día le debía ocurrir a ella? El día en que ni siquiera debería estar ahí, sino con Mashauri aguardando la llegada de su padre.

-Eh… señorita…- la voz de Ranma la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos, y al volverse lo encontró de nuevo sobre el marco de la ventana. -… Olvidé preguntarle su nombre- dijo sonrojándose sin percatarse de ello.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, divertida.

-Me llamo Akane- respondió dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

-Un nombre muy bonito- Ranma se la devolvió logrando que ahora ella se sonrojara. –Señorita Akane, le estoy eternamente agradecido. Ojalá algún día pueda volver a verla- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro. -¡Hasta la vista!- y se lanzó de nuevo al vacío.

La chica Tendo sólo lo despidió con la mano. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Estaba segura que a Yuka le habría encantado estar en su lugar, ya que ladrón, ex convicto o lo que fuera, no pudo negarse a sí misma que era realmente apuesto.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-¿Señor Ranma?- murmuró Osakaru, recargado en el auto, cuando vio al hombre de gafas y gabardina que llegó precipitadamente al área de taxis.

No dudó que lo estuviera buscando, así que rápidamente se acercó para encontrarlo. El muchacho lo recibió con un abrazo al verlo, pero su mayordomo inmediatamente notó la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien¿En dónde está su equipaje?

-Oh, sigue allá dentro con Ukyou…

-¿Ukyou?

-Sí, es una larga historia… Pero lo más conveniente sería que entraras por ella o de lo contrario nunca llegaremos a casa.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿cómo voy a reconocerla?

-Será fácil: chica de cabellos castaños, rodeada de reporteros. No te quedará la menor duda- sonrió Ranma sarcásticamente.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-¿Abuela?- Mashauri tocó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Nodoka.

-Sí, adelante- respondió la madre de Ranma mientras guardaba un alhajero en el armario. -¿Qué ocurre Mashauri?

-Ya estoy lista¿cómo me veo?

Nodoka volteó hacia ella, la niña vestía un bonito vestido corto de color blanco, muy acorde con el verano.

-¿Crees que papá piense que si soy toda una señorita?

Su abuela sonrió ante este comentario y tomándola en brazos la subió al probador de su espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Luces hermosa Mashauri… Y sí, no dudo que tu padre se sienta muy orgulloso de su preciosa damita. Aunque quizás falte algún detalle… veamos…

Acercándose al tocador, sacó un listón blanco de satín y se lo ató al cabello en un elegante moño.

-Bien, creo que ahora sí estás perfecta.

Mashauri sonrió a su imagen ante el espejo.

-Estoy nerviosa¿y si ya no se acuerda de mí?

Nodoka se sentó en la silla de su tocador y atrajo a su nieta, rodeándola con los brazos.

-Bueno, si llegara a ser así, le daremos algunos coscorrones para que recuerde- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Pero, no creo que sea necesario, porque ¿sabes una cosa? Tú eres la razón de su vida, y si vuelve es sólo por ti.

Mashauri sonrió tranquila ante estas palabras, y justo en ese instante el tan anhelado claxon sonó desde el jardín, anunciando la ansiada llegada.

Ranma salió del auto sin dejar de contemplar toda su casa, el jardín, la fuente, la entrada. El delicioso aire del Aomori se respiraba en todo su alrededor. No había palabras que describieran su alegría por estar de vuelta, y olvidándose de todo, subió los escalones a toda prisa y entró.

-¡Madre, ya estoy aquí!- fue la voz que rompió la quietud de aquella gran mansión.

Nodoka venía descendiendo de la planta alta. El chico Saotome sin esperar más se lanzó a su encuentro y en un fuerte abrazo la levantó en el aire.

-¡Hijo mío!- fue lo único que la emoción le permitió decir, mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo y posteriormente lo cubría de besos.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado- pronunció Ranma con un nudo en la voz.

-Tú tampoco de lo que te he extrañado yo- dijo Nodoka acariciando su mejilla. –Bienvenido a casa.

El muchacho la besó en la frente, emocionado, para luego pasar a saludar al resto de los integrantes de la casa, que aguardaban de pie en el recibidor formando el tradicional comité de recibimiento. Todos le dieron la más cordial bienvenida como dueño que era, sin embargo, él se olvidó de la etiqueta y no se limitó en demostrarles lo feliz que se sentía por estar ahí.

-Y bien¿en dónde está?- preguntó refiriéndose al rostro que sus ansias le carcomían por ver.

Un ladrido bajando la escalera fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta y en cuanto volteó, un labrador dorado también se unía a la celebración.

-¡Keniki! Veo que no te has olvidado de mí- reía Ranma jugando con el can.

De pronto, una pequeña silueta en la parte de arriba lo cautivó por completo y nuevamente, la casa quedó en silencio.

-Mashauri…- el joven Saotome susurró su nombre.

La niña comenzó a descender la escalera lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, al tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa y que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

-Papá… -pronunció de una manera casi inaudible.

-¡Mashauri!- exclamó Ranma, nuevamente.

Un sollozo ahogado con una risa fue lo único que ella pudo contestarle, antes de bajar a toda prisa, y lanzarse a sus brazos al llegar al tercer escalón, tal como lo hacía antes y como tantas veces soñó que lo volvería a hacer.

Su padre la recibió en vuelo, y no le dio una, sino dos, tres vueltas, al tiempo que ambos lloraban de alegría.

-¡Te extrañé tanto¡Te extrañé tanto!- repetía la niña sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Ranma le besó el cabello, la frente, las mejillas, sintiéndose incapaz de controlar su propia emoción. Después de todo ella era su pedazo de cielo, su hija, su vida misma… No quería dejarla nunca y se reprochó por todo el tiempo que se había resistido en volver.

Toda la familia contemplaba la escena conmovida, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Fue en ese instante cuando Ukyou y Osakaru entraron a la casa.

-¡Vaya! Finalmente juntos¿no es hermoso?- exclamó la chica Kuonji en un tono aparentemente dulce.

Ranma regresó a la realidad al escucharla. No tenía idea del momento en que se había olvidado de ella.

-Así es Ukyou, finalmente- contestó recobrando la compostura, pero sin dejar de abrazar a su hija.

-En verdad me alegra, cariño. Bueno¿y que no piensas presentarme?

-Ah… claro. Familia, ella es la señorita Ukyou Kuonji y… también se va a quedar con nosotros por algunos días…

Ante este comentario, Mashauri miró a su padre extrañada, al tiempo que la servidumbre prefería no emitir expresión alguna.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita- Nodoka se acercó a estrechar su mano. –Quiero que sepa que es bienvenida y espero que se sienta como en su casa.

-Eso no lo dude. Y el placer es todo mío- sonrió Ukyou.

-Kaori y Osakaru los ayudarán con su equipaje, deben estar cansados. Ellos los guiarán a sus habitaciones.

-¿Y por qué yo?- protestó la mucama en voz baja a la cocinera.

Todo el mundo comenzó a movilizarse ante las instrucciones de Nodoka.

-¿Así que tú eres Mashauri?- Ukyou se acercó a Ranma y a su hija. –Eres una niña hermosa, y no tienes idea de todo lo que tu padre me ha hablado de ti.

La pequeña Saotome sólo le dedicó una sonrisa no muy sincera.

-¿Subimos, amor? Porque sinceramente estoy muerta. Ah, por cierto, más tarde quisiera platicar contigo.

-¿A cerca de qué?

-Nada en especial, sólo… quisiera saber si siempre te vuelves tan diplomático y elocuente cuando vuelves a Japón.

Ranma le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, entendiendo a lo que se refería, ante la sonrisa burlona y victoriosa de ella.

-Te espero arriba- dijo comenzando a subir.

-¿Qué es lo que quiso decir, papá?

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Akane se encontraba cerrando la puerta del local, una vez que su jornada de trabajo había terminado. La idea de volver en taxi a la mansión Saotome seguía sin convencerla del todo, pero ansiaba ver a Mashauri; a esas horas ella y su padre ya debían haberse encontrado, y esta idea le había estado rondando durante todo el día, en ocasiones opacada por el pensamiento del chico del "intrépido escape".

-Nada mal para ser tu primer día de trabajo- la voz de la jefa de Yuka sacó a Akane de sus pensamientos. –Aquí está tu paga, creo que pasaste la prueba.

-Gracias señorita.

-Dile a Yuka que con gusto volveré a aceptarte como su suplente.

La chica Tendo sonrió al tiempo que veía a la mujer alejarse.

-¿Necesita transporte al Aomori, señorita Tendo?

-¡Ryouga!

El muchacho de la pañoleta amarilla la estaba esperando en el área de taxis.

-Gracias por venir.

-¡Hey! No creerías que te dejaría volver sola ¿o sí?

-¿Le avisaste a la señora Nodoka?

-Por supuesto. Digamos que le pareció una excelente idea. ¿Nos vamos?

Akane iba muy callada contemplando las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla. No entendía por qué, pero no podía apartar de su mente aquellos azules ojos y la manera en que la miraron. ¿Es que acaso se dejaba conquistar con tan poco? Automáticamente se dio una patada mental por esto.

-Y ¿qué tal tu día?- preguntó el chico Hibiki al notar su seriedad.

-Creo que no estuvo tan mal. ¿Qué me dices del tuyo?

-Con la llegada de Saotome, esperaba que fuera peor…

-¿Y Mashauri¿Todo salió bien?

-Descuida, ella está feliz. Saotome nunca me ha caído muy bien que digamos pero, debo reconocer que le tiene un gran amor a su hija.

-Menos mal, de lo contrario no dudaría en gritarle un par de verdades.

-Sí, tiene sus defectos, pero ya lo juzgarás por ti misma en cuanto lo conozcas. Creo que llegaremos a tiempo para la hora de la cena.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Mashauri escuchaba atenta todo lo que padre contaba sobre sus viajes, sentada en la alfombra de la sala junto a Keniki, sin dejar de observar a Ukyou de vez en cuando, y sin terminar de explicarse lo que hacía esa mujer ahí. Aunque tenía la ligera idea de que a su abuela tampoco terminaba de agradarle. Fue en ese instante cuando el viejo reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, hora en que Akane le prometió que volvería. No le parecía justo que su niñera se hubiera ausentado en ese día tan importante para ella, pero confiaba en que aún habría oportunidad para recuperarlo.

El sonido del abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal fue lo que hizo a la pequeña Saotome incorporarse de inmediato.

-¡Ya está aquí!- dijo saliendo a toda prisa del recibidor.

-¿Quién está aquí?- preguntó Ukyou.

-Se refiere a su niñera. La ha estado esperando todo el día- argumentó Nodoka.

-¿Quieres decir, la famosa señorita Tendo? Hasta que por fin voy a conocerla- dijo Ranma.

-¿Famosa?

-Sí, mi madre dice que ha sido la mejor niñera que Mashauri ha tenido.

-Y de eso no hay duda- confirmó la madre de Ranma.

-Ven Akane, tienes que conocerlo- Mashauri regresó ansiosa, jalando a la joven de la mano.

-Tranquila Mashauri… Buenas noches- saludó entrando al recinto.

Ranma estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-Esa voz…-murmuró al escucharla.

-Akane¡qué gusto que llegas!-dijo Nodoka.

"¿Akane?" pensó Ranma para sí.

-Finalmente van a conocerse. Mi hijo Ranma está muy interesado en saber quién es la persona que está a cargo de su hija.

-Papi, permíteme presentarte a mi niñera, la señorita Akane Tendo. Akane, él es mi papá.

Ranma se giró guiado por su hija justo para quedar frente a la muchacha de cabellos azulados. Al verla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos reconociendo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Akane por su lado, tenía una expresión más o menos similar, añadiendo que su equilibrio quería fallar, además del hueco en el estómago que ambos sintieron inesperadamente.

-¡Eres el chico del aeropuerto!

-¡Eres la chica del aeropuerto!

Pronunciaron señalándose al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya se conocían?- dijo Ukyou extrañada.

Nodoka y Mashauri tampoco entendían muy bien lo que pasaba.

-La cena está servida- anunció Osakaru, asomándose a la sala.

-¿Qué les parece si posamos al comedor? Y ahí continuamos la conversación- dijo Nodoka para aminorar la tensión del momento.

Mashauri fue la primera en obedecer, mientras que Ranma y Akane continuaban sin salir de su sorpresa.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Ukyou no podía parar de reír después de que Ranma les contara, durante la cena, la manera en que él y Akane se habían conocido. Nodoka simplemente estaba sorprendida por la casualidad y Mashauri no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre tan extraño escape.

-De no haber sido por la señorita Tendo, quién sabe cómo habrías salido de ésa, Ranma querido. Aunque espero que para la próxima seas más cortés con los medios.

-Tú sabes lo que opino sobre los reporteros Ukyou, y de no haber sido por la señorita Tendo, seguramente hubiera esperado a que tú te decidieras a dejar de hablar con ellos.

-Como sea. De cualquier manera, le agradezco señorita por haber ayudado a Ranma, y también a nombre de él me disculpo por las molestias que le pudo haber causado.

-Descuide- respondió Akane amablemente y sin muchos ánimos de involucrarse en la conversación.

Ya bastante tenía con esa extraña coincidencia y todas las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza en relación a ella. ¿Ayudó a Ranma Saotome a escapar del aeropuerto? Y encima de eso¿se permitió y le permitió coquetearle? El destino pretendía jugarle una broma muy pesada, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a participar. Además, con esa señorita Kuonji, toda posible ilusión ligeramente contemplada, quedaba eliminada inmediatamente. Y no sabía si era sólo su imaginación, pero no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Ranma buscara de cuando en cuando su mirada, a lo largo de toda la cena. ¿Y qué más daba? Sólo era Ranma Saotome, el padre de la niña a su cargo y que además, la había descuidado todos estos años. Decidió que lo mejor sería detestarlo por eso, en lugar de preocuparse y de prestarle atención.

La velada concluyó con unos cuantos comentarios más y con una "agotadísima" señorita Kuonji que argumentaba la necesidad de dormir temprano para mantener impecable su bello rostro.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Una hora más tarde, Akane caminaba por el pasillo de la planta alta con dirección a la habitación de Mashauri, para arroparla y desearle buenas noches. Sin embargo, las risas de la niña y una voz masculina la detuvieron a algunos pasos de la puerta.

-Cuéntame más sobre París- decía Mashauri recostada sobre las piernas de su padre, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

-Bueno pues… ya te conté que es una ciudad hermosa… Definitivamente magnífica, encantadora y muy romántica. Con tantas cosas por ver y hacer, desde pasear en bote por su río Sena, hasta admirar las obras de grandes artistas en el museo de Louvre. O quizás visitar Notre Dame, donde se cuenta la leyenda de cierto campanero jorobado¿la recuerdas? –dijo Ranma imitando el movimiento de dicho personaje. -Y qué decir de su comida, la cocina francesa y sus finísimos restaurantes, sin duda de los mejores en el mundo… París es una ciudad mágica… una ciudad que te invita a soñar, a recordar y quizás algunas veces hasta extrañar… Bajo su cielo se cuentan tantas cosas, ya que ha sido incluso fuente inagotable de inspiración para muchos poetas y escritores… Sí, verdaderamente, es fantástica…- finalizó Ranma con un suspiro.

-Debe ser fascinante vivir ahí- dijo la niña, emocionada por el relato.

-Tu madre también amaba París…

-¿En serio¿Y por qué nunca me habló de él?

-Quizás eras muy pequeña. Fue una de las ciudades que visitamos durante nuestra luna de miel y jamás pudo olvidarla.

Mashauri sonreía al escuchar esto.

-Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, hay algo que traje para ti…

-¿De verdad¿Qué es?- la niña se incorporó, quedando de rodillas sobre su cama.

-Espera y lo verás.

Ranma se acercó a su chaqueta que había dejado sobre la silla, y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una burbuja de vidrio.

-Te he traído la torre Eiffel, y es toda para ti- dijo el muchacho sacudiendo la burbuja y haciendo volar miles de fragmentos de papel plateado que decoraban la réplica de aquel icono de Francia. Para luego depositarla en las manos de su hija.

-¡Es hermosa!- sonrió ella.

-Esta, es la vista que tengo desde mi ventana en el departamento donde vivo. Y por las noches, la torre es iluminada con muchas luces de colores. Además del resto de las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas en el cielo. Es una visión increíble.

-Piensas regresar allá¿verdad?

La pregunta de Mashauri desconcertó mucho a Ranma.

-No por ahora- fue lo que atinó a responder.

-Pero cuando lo hagas¿ahora si me vas a llevar contigo?

-¿Te agradaría vivir ahí y dejar Japón?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-Porque no importa el lugar donde vivamos, mientras estemos juntos.

Ranma no se resistió a abrazarla al escuchar estas palabras. En ese momento comprendió que su pequeña Mashauri estaba creciendo, y que a pesar del tiempo, su amor hacia él continuaba intacto. No quería perderlo, y aunque se sentía increíblemente feliz por estar con ella, no olvidaba la promesa con la que consiguió que su novia lo acompañara. Cerró los ojos, relajándose, y decidiendo que pensaría en aquello más tarde. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

-¿Papá?- la voz de la niña hizo que se separaran. –Quiero que algún día me lleves a conocer todos los lugares que has visitado. Y también todos los que mamá conoció.

-¿Estás segura que todos, todos?

-Completamente todos.

-Así será Princesa, te prometo que así será.

Akane suspiró tranquila al contemplar la escena, desde su escondite tras la puerta, sintiendo felicidad y nostalgia por aquella niña, y sabiendo que lo mejor era retirarse a dormir. Después de todo, Mashauri estaba en excelentes manos.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Cuando Ranma regresó a su habitación no pudo evitar sorprenderse por encontrar a Ukyou ahí, hablando por teléfono y vestida, a su juicio, con un camisón demasiado revelador. Según por sus comentarios antes de despedirse de su interlocutor, planeaba una salida para el día siguiente, o algo así.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- la interrogó en cuanto colgó.

-Con diferentes personas, digamos que estuve planeando nuestras agendas de mañana.

-¿Agendas?

-Por supuesto cariño. No pensarás tenerme encerrada aquí todo el día. Y además, como futura campeona internacional, debo continuar mi entrenamiento… En cuanto a ti, te estoy arreglando una rueda de prensa para que te disculpes públicamente por lo que hiciste hoy.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso?

-En primera, porque me la debes por el ridículo que me hiciste pasar, y en segunda… -dijo acercándose de manera sensual hacia él- … porque me voy a encargar de convencerte- susurrando en su oído.

-¿Ah sí¿Y cómo vas a lograrlo?- Ranma intentó tomarla por la cintura, pero ella no se lo permitió.

En lugar de eso comenzó a besarlo, bajando por su cuello, su barbilla, para terminar en sus labios, pegando su cuerpo por completo al de él, en un beso profundo, apasionado e incitador.

-¿Qué opinas de la propuesta?- dijo separándose levemente de él.

-Demasiado tentadora- respondió Ranma, lanzándose a corresponder aquella invitación, pero Ukyou lo detuvo.

-No tan rápido cariño, esta vez tendrá que ser a mi manera. Últimamente no has sido un buen chico conmigo…

-Tú mandas y yo obedezco.

Ukyou plantó otro acalorado beso en los labios del muchacho.

-Te espero en mi habitación- le susurró en los labios, -en un par de minutos, así que no tardes.

Ranma intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella se alejó, saliendo lentamente de la recámara, sin perderle la mirada.

El chico Saotome resopló una vez que se quedó solo, y se desabrochó el botón superior de su camisa. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a hacer tanto calor ahí dentro?

-¿Un par de minutos?- dijo rascando su cabeza y sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

Se detuvo por un instante a mirar a su alrededor, aquella habitación había cambiado bastante, pero por extraño que pareciera, la sensación de vacío que percibía de toda la casa, no podía existir allí. Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y sonrió a su imagen. En efecto, quería que Ukyou lo "convenciera", pero su corazón le indicaba que en esta ocasión existía una prioridad…

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Akane estaba a punto de apagar su lámpara de buró cuando se percató que había olvidado ir por un vaso con agua, así que decidió que sería mejor bajar en ese momento y no a mitad de la madrugada.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el garrafón, el silencio reinaba en toda la casa y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos en el jardín.

Estaba de pie ante la nevera cuando le pareció escuchar unos pasos acercándose por la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el exterior, y la cual notó que no estaba bien cerrada. No era normal que la señora Kurumi tuviera un descuido como esos, y mientras su mente fabricaba cientos de posibilidades y explicaciones a lo que podría estar a punto de suceder, tomó una de las sartenes más grandes que encontró y se puso en guardia.

La silueta de un individuo alto con unas tijeras en la mano, se vislumbró en el vidrio de la puerta, intentando abrirla. Akane sólo asió con más fuerza la sartén.

De una manera un tanto brusca, la puerta finalmente se abrió y Ranma apareció por ella, con tijeras en una mano y un ramo de claveles en la otra, ante la mirada perpleja de Akane.

-¡Es usted!- exclamó la muchacha.

El chico Saotome también se sorprendió al verla ahí, y estalló en una sonora carcajada al notar sus intenciones con la sartén.

-No le veo ninguna gracia- protestó Akane bajando la guardia, mientras que Ranma no podía dejar de reírse de ella. -¿Le parece divertido?

-Déjeme adivinar, creía que se trataba de un ladrón¿cierto?

-¿Y qué otra cosa quería que pensara¡Al parecer a usted le gusta mucho aparecer de esa forma!

-Puede ser… O puede ser que usted tenga un serio delirio de persecución…

-¿Delirio de persecución¡Pero cómo se atreve!- exclamó Akane blandiendo la sartén.

Ranma saltó a la mesa para evitar el ataque.

-¡Hey, tenga cuidado con eso señorita! Podría golpear a alguien.

-¡Sígame provocando y ese alguien podría ser usted!

-¡Pero qué carácter! No parecía una chica tan desagradable cuando nos vimos en el aeropuerto.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Justamente comenzaba a pensar lo mismo.

-¿No me diga¿Entonces se considera una chica gruñona y amargada?

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Me refiero a que si está pensando lo mismo que yo, entonces eso significa que usted se tiene en ese concepto.

-¡Es usted un grosero!- Akane esta vez no lo pensó y se propuso darle su merecido con la sartén.

Ranma detuvo el golpe, el cual no dudaba iba directo a su cabeza, interponiendo la mano, pero aún así alcanzó a lastimarse.

El muchacho se quejó, sosteniendo su mano y sobándola. Akane, en ese momento estuvo consciente de sus acciones.

-Yo… lo siento… -dijo soltando la sartén y cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

-Vaya, no sólo es gruñona y amargada, si no que también es usted una agresiva…

-Déjeme ver eso- dijo acercándose apenada a revisar el golpe. –Creo que con un poco de hielo bastará.

Akane abrió la nevera y sacó un cubo de hielo, posteriormente lo puso sobre la mano de Ranma, dando éste un respingo al sentir el frío contacto.

-Será mejor que no se queje, a final de cuentas fue su culpa.

-¿Mi culpa¡Le recuerdo que si no me hubiera golpeado, no estaría lastimado!

-¡Si no me hubiera insultado, no lo habría lastimado!

-¡Si no fuera una neurótica agresiva, no la habría insultado!

Akane presionó con más fuerza el hielo contra su piel, haciéndolo quejarse de nuevo.

-¡Si no apareciera usted como un ladrón, no me habría asustado!

Ranma abrió la boca, pero no encontró un buen argumento para contraatacar.

Akane cruzó los brazos, esperando cualquier comentario, pero sonrió ligeramente al ver que éste no llegó.

-Debería poner esas flores en agua, de lo contrario se van marchitar- dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia los claveles.

Ranma se desconcertó un poco ante estas palabras.

-¿Me permite?- la muchacha le ofreció la mano para que el chico le diera las flores.

Una vez que las obtuvo, se acercó al grifo y sacando una garrafa la llenó con agua, para luego acomodar los claveles en ella.

-Vaya, los escogió bien. Aún están en botón, así que abrirán a más tardar en dos días.

Ranma bajó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

-¡Qué interesante! Es empleada del aeropuerto, niñera y conoce de flores. ¿Tiene alguna otra cualidad oculta de la que debería cuidarme?

-Puede ser, pero lo mejor sería que se cuidara de su propia boca…

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Yo le llamaría advertencia- dijo Akane pensándolo por un segundo, para luego sonreírle sarcásticamente.

Ranma le sostuvo la mirada por algunos instantes, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto mira¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- protestó la muchacha.

El chico Saotome profundizó su sonrisa y desvió la mirada.

-De hecho… sí… -respondió.

-¿Y qué es?

Ranma tomó la garrafa con las flores y comenzó a alejarse. Una vez que estuvo en el marco de la puerta, le respondió:

-Una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Qué!- Akane se sonrojó sorprendida, al escuchar esto, mientras que Ranma salía de la cocina con una ligera carcajada, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. -¡Pero qué bobo!- gruñó la muchacha haciendo una mueca y cruzando los brazos, una vez que estuvo sola.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Ranma subió las escaleras divertido por lo que acababa de suceder. Realmente nunca se imaginó que la señorita Tendo tuviera un carácter tan explosivo, pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que no todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira…

Una vez que llegó a la planta alta, entró con demasiada cautela a la biblioteca, procurando no hacer ruido, y accionando el mecanismo del libro negro, se introdujo en la habitación al otro lado del muro.

En cuanto encontró el botón encendió una vieja lámpara, cuya luz era un tanto tenue. Ese lugar de la casa no cambiaba y reconocía que necesitaba de una buena limpieza, pero el hacerlo implicaba remover recuerdos para los cuales desconocía si estaba preparado.

Caminó lentamente hacia la vieja chimenea y una vez que estuvo ante ella, colocó cuidadosamente la garrafa con los claveles sobre la repisa. Sonrió al retrato que adornaba esa parte de la pared, con un atisbo de melancolía.

-Hola de nuevo… al fin he vuelto… tal como estoy seguro que tú lo querías… -dijo en voz baja sin dejar de contemplar la imagen de su esposa. -¿Y sabes una cosa? No he dejado de extrañarte… Han sido cinco años y yo aún no me acostumbro, siento como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que te vi… Esta casa me recuerda tanto a ti, cada parte, cada rincón… A veces, estoy seguro que voy a volver a oír tu voz, y es sólo hasta ese momento cuando recuerdo que ya no es posible… -el muchacho agachó la vista con un nudo en la garganta. –En verdad me has hecho tanta falta… Sé que no he cumplido con mi promesa como debería, pero es que a veces tengo tanto miedo de no saber ser un buen padre para nuestra hija… es por eso que he llegado a creer que estaría mejor bajo el cuidado de alguien más… Son tantas mis dudas y mis temores que, ya ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo bien y qué no… Sigo pensando que fue muy injusto todo esto, teníamos una vida tan perfecta que ahora me parece una horrible pesadilla, de la cual no sé si un día voy a poder despertar… Reconozco que estoy enamorándome de nuevo, pero no es algo que se compare a lo que todavía siento por ti… Fuiste la mujer más maravillosa, la única, la esposa y madre perfecta, el amor verdadero de toda mi vida… Dime qué hago con todo esto que siento, si ya no estás aquí… Dame una señal, dime qué es lo que debo hacer para volver a ser feliz… -el chico Saotome dejó escapar un sollozo cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, y tratando de recuperar la calma, se sentó en la mecedora sin dejar de contemplar el retrato. –Daría mi vida entera por volverte a ver, haría lo que fuera si existiera alguna forma… porque este amor que siento, a pesar de todo este tiempo, sigue tan vivo, igual que siempre…

Ranma le permitió a sus lágrimas seguir fluyendo; no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado de esa forma, pero sabía que lo necesitaba y que era algo que no podía evitar cada vez que volvía ahí.

No estuvo consciente del momento en que su llanto lo venció y se quedó profundamente dormido, recargado en la mecedora, y sin saberlo, bajo los tiernos cuidados de ese ángel, que desde cinco años atrás velaba día y noche por él y por su hija…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y aquí llega la séptima entrega de esta historia, la cual espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla. Este Ranma me tiene verdaderamente sorprendida porque ha resultado un coqueto de primera... y finalmente él y Akane se conocieron, ya veremos cómo avanza la relación entre ellos apartir del siguiente capítulo, el cual espero no demorar mucho.

A todos los que han dejado sus reviews en verdad muchísimas gracias por tomarse un poko de su tiempo para leer esta historia y los invito a no perderle la pista y seguir dejando sus comentarios acerca de ella.

Un saludo!!

Lita-Chan

* * *

**Lita Kino  
Copyright (c) 2007  
ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


	9. Parte VIII

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**

_Copyright de Lita Kino, 2008 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Basada en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora. _

* * *

**OCTAVA PARTE **

Los primeros rayos del sol que adornaban aquella mañana comenzaron a colarse a través de la cortina, acariciando el rostro de la niña de espesas pestañas y cabellos azulados que dormía plácidamente.

Mashauri se acomodó entre sus cobijas tratando de evitar la luz que amenazaba con despertarla; de pronto, como si de una reacción se tratara, abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

-¡Es cierto¡No fue un sueño!- exclamó incorporándose.

Y saltando de la cama, colocó sus pantunflas, saliendo a toda prisa.

Al llegar ante la puerta de la habitación de su padre, giró el picaporte con extremo cuidado, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie ahí dentro. La cama estaba intacta y sólo un cambio de ropa indicaba que su dueño había pasado por ahí.

La actividad de toda la servidumbre de la mansión ya se escuchaba abajo, por lo que la pequeña Saotome decidió que su mejor opción sería ir a averiguar.

-Pero niña¿qué hace levantada tan temprano?- le dijo la señora Kurumi en cuanto la vio entrar a la cocina.

-Estoy buscando a mi padre.

-Pues aquí no lo va a encontrar. Salió muy de madrugada con la señorita Kuonji a hacer ejercicio.

-Señora Kurumi¿estА segura que debo poner la vajilla tailandesa?- interrumpió Kaori entrando por la puerta del jardín.

-La señora Nodoka dio esas instrucciones.

-Sí, pero ¿desde cuándo somos tan elegantes para un simple desayuno allá fuera?

-¿Vamos a desayunar en el jardín?- dijo Mashauri entusiasmada por la idea.

-Eh... Mucho me temo que tú no, querida- fue la respuesta de la cocinera.

-¿Entonces?

-Fue idea de la señorita Kuonji- dijo Kaori. -Insistió en desayunar ahí con tu padre.

-Pero no creo que él no me quiera invitar.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, ella hizo un claro énfasis en la palabra "a solas".

Mashauri cruzó los brazos e hizo una mueca ante esta respuesta.

-Mashauri, si no comes se va a enfriar tu desayuno- dijo Akane.

-No tengo hambre- respondió la niña con los brazos cruzados y sin quitar la vista de la ventana que daba hacia el jardín.

Afuera, se podía ver a una señorita Kuonji que reía animadamente con su acompañante.

-No me digas que de nuevo estuviste comiendo galletas antes de almorzar- le dijo su abuela.

-No señora Nodoka, yo creo que su indigestión se debe a otra cosa- Akane dirigió la vista hacia donde estaban Ranma y Ukyou.

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Por qué no podemos desayunar con ellos?- protestó la niña.

-Porque tienen que platicar cosas "de grandes"- fue la fácil respuesta de Nodoka.

-Quiero ir allá.

-Termina tu desayuno.

Mashauri le dio una mordida a su pan tostado.

-¡Um¡Estuvo delicioso! Ya terminé¿puedo retirarme?- dijo levantándose de la silla.

-¡Mashauri, regresa aquí inmediatamente!

Pero ella no obedeció. En lugar de eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió al jardМn.

**xxxxxxxx**

-Sigo impresionada de lo hermoso que es este lugar, no sé por qué nunca me hablaste de que tenías una casa en un sitio como éste.

-Bueno, nunca me lo preguntaste; pero sé, esto es el encanto del Aomori.

Ukyou aspiró profundo, cerrando los ojos. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y el trino de las aves se apreciaba entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Será perfecto llegar a vivir aquí algún día- la chica Kuonji abrió sus ojos, colocando su mirada en la de Ranma, quien sólo se limitó a sonreír ante este comentario.

-¿Adivina quién soy?- unas pequeñas y oportunas manos se colocaron de manera repentina sobre los párpados del muchacho.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- rió él, continuando con el juego. -Tal vez una ardilla, un conejo o quizás un hada de los bosques...

Mashauri le negaba la cabeza con sus manos, ante cada respuesta.

-¿Te das por vencido?

-Tu sabes que un Saotome nunca... ¡Ah, ya sé¡Se trata de la princesa de este castillo!- Ranma apartó amistosamente las manos de su hija, atrapándolas en las suyas. -¿O me equivoco?

-¡Buenos días, papá!- exclamó la niña lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él la recibió con un efusivo beso en la mejilla, acompañado de un "buenos días mi amor" que a Ukyou no le simpatizó mucho.

-Mashauri¿qué estás haciendo por aquí tan temprano?- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños.

Ranma puso a su hija sobre sus piernas.

-Quería desayunar con ustedes, pero mi abuela no me dejaba salir.

-Oh, pero qué linda. ¿Y cómo fue que la convenciste?- dijo Ukyou con cierto tono sarcástico en su voz.

-No tuve que convencerla, simplemente me salí.

-Mashauri¿cuАntas veces te he dicho que no debes desobedecerla?

-Pero es que yo quería desayunar contigo, además...

-Señor Saotome- intervino Osakaru. -Perdone que los interrumpa, pero tiene una llamada...

-En seguida vuelvo- dijo Ranma incorporándose y dejando a Mashauri en su lugar.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo comenzó a crecer en el ambiente, mientras que Ukyou se dedicaba a comer el melón picado de su plato y Mashauri simplemente la observaba.

-Así que... querías desayunar con tu padre- dijo la chica Kuonji con tal de iniciar una conversación.

-Él me prometió que íbamos a pasar el tiempo juntos.

-Mira qué coincidencia, a mí también me prometió lo mismo...

-Sí, pero yo soy su hija- respondió Mashauri, retándola con la mirada.

-Eso ya lo sé, cielito, y por lo mismo creo que debo hacerte saber que el tiempo que pretendías pasar con tu papi ya va a estar un poquito reducido- Ukyou correspondió al reto.

-Y eso quién lo dice¿tú o él?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Que es lo que tú quieres, pero que lo mejor sería preguntárselo.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos una niña lista. Siendo así, te lo voy a dejar claro: no pretendo entrar a la competencia por tu padre, porque yo conozco perfectamente el lugar que ocupo en su vida y creo que deberías empezar a conocer el tuyo.

Mashauri le dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

-No quiero ser dura contigo, pero, lamento decirte que ya no eres la única mujer en la vida de Ranma Saotome.

-¡Vaya! Veo que encontraron de qué platicar mientras me fui- dijo el muchacho llegando animadamente hasta ellas.

-Sí, ni te imaginas... -sonrió Ukyou socarronamente, mirando a Mashauri.- Y... ¿quién te llamó?

-Era de la casa editorial, quieren que pasemos a su oficina en un par de horas.

-¡Perfecto! Un pretexto más para pasear por Tokio.

-¿Vas a ir a la ciudad¿Puedo acompañarlos?- dijo Mashauri.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Ranma.

-...Que no- completó Ukyou.

Padre e hija voltearon a verla desconcertadamente.

-Querido, dijiste que iríamos al spa y ahí no dejan entrar niños.

-Podríamos dejarlo para otro día.

-No lo creo, hoy es la cita.

-Es verdad- dijo Ranma con cierta seriedad, arrodillándose luego para quedar a la altura de su hija. -Escucha Mashauri, sé que lo prometí y te lo debo. ¿Está bien si lo dejamos para mañana?

La niña sólo asintió con decepción.

-Por eso te quiero, preciosa- sonrió besando sus manos.

-Bien, pues hay que prepararnos para salir- dijo Ukyou dándole a Mashauri una sonrisa, mezcla de burla y victoria.

xxxxxxxx

A pesar de los constantes esfuerzos de Ranma por complacer las peticiones de su hija, conforme los días avanzaban, terminaban convirtiéndose en más y más promesas sin cumplir, sin mencionar que a la larga lo único que complacía eran todos y cada uno de los caprichos de Ukyou, que iban desde las clases particulares de yoga, los masajes y los tratamientos faciales, hasta los largos paseos por todo Tokio y sus alrededores, sin olvidar por supuesto, las cenas de gala, las entrevistas y las reuniones sociales, además de su entrenamiento en el mejor club de golf de la ciudad, en donde ella y Ranma pasaban prácticamente todo el día.

En poco menos de una semana todo Japón estaba enterado que una de sus más ricas personalidades estaba de vuelta, con una relación sentimental que daba mucho de qué hablar así como demasiadas preguntas por parte de todos los medios. Situación que tenía a Nodoka en bastante desacuerdo, por el riesgo que implicaba para la tranquilidad y seguridad de su familia. Y en un total enojo a Akane, que diariamente observaba con pesar, la manera en que la pequeña Mashauri imploraba a su padre un poco de su tiempo cada mañana, y lo esperaba pacientemente cada noche al pie de la escalera, muchas veces sin poder verlo ni una sola vez. Y aquel día no fue la excepción.

Mashauri había pasado gran parte de la tarde elaborando un dibujo, el cual pretendía que captara la atención de Ranma lo suficiente como para que pasara con ella todo un día, sólo uno, no pedía más. Al salir por la mañana, él aseguró que volvería para después de la cena, y la pequeña Saotome, una vez que terminó su labor y se dio cuenta que era la hora señalada, se instaló en el recibidor de la casa, dispuesta a esperar... Y efectivamente, esperó... esperó... y esperó...

Pasaban de las diez treinta de la noche cuando Akane decidió que era hora de convencer a Mashauri de ir a su habitación, ya que al parecer Ranma llegaría tarde una vez más. Sin embargo, al llegar al recibidor se dio cuenta que la niña se había quedado dormida, con la cara apoyada en uno de los brazos del sillón y sosteniendo con una mano la hoja de papel. La chica de cabellos azulados la cargó en sus brazos, cuidando de no despertarla, y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Una vez que Mashauri estuvo bajo sus mantas, Akane tomó el dibujo entre sus manos y lo observó: un padre llevando de la mano a su hija a través de un jardín repleto de árboles y flores, acompañado del mensaje "te quiero mucho, papá", era la obra de la pequeña. Esto le hizo sentir un gran rencor revolviéndose en su estómago, acompañado de la firme convicción de que Saotome ni siquiera se lo merecía.

Murmullos y unas cuantas risas provenientes de afuera, hicieron que Akane despertara, se había quedado dormida en su escritorio mientras trabajaba con su tesis. El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana, y un tanto somnolienta se asomó por la ventana para ver que Ranma y Ukyou entraban a la casa.

Al parecer, la señorita Kounji se había excedido un poco con las bebidas, ya que entre risotadas y palabras incoherentes, Ranma la ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

Akane entreabrió cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación justo en el momento en que ambos terminaban de subir. Al parecer Saotome también estaba algo alcoholizado, pero al menos se esforzaba en convencer a Ukyou que era tarde y lo mejor era dormir, muy en contra de la opinión de la chica, que por sus acciones demostraba tener toda la intención de no pasar la noche sin él.

-Por favor Ranma... no me dejes solita... -le decía, tratando de mantenerse en pie, aferrada al cuello del muchacho. -Quédate conmigo ¿si? La otra noche me dejaste plantada... Debes saber que eso estuvo mal, muy mal...

-Mi amor, entiende, ya es tarde y lo mejor es que descases...

-¡No¡No¡Quédate conmigo ahora! Tienes que quedarte...

-Te prometo que mañana estaré contigo todo el día.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Akane decidió que no tenía por qué seguir tolerando ese "espectáculo", y en un arranque de furia cerró la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte golpe, que para Ranma no pasó desapercibido, sin embargo no se percató, del todo, de dónde había venido.

**xxxxxxxx **

-...sinceramente sigo sorprendida de lo que te ocurrió en el aeropuerto - decía Yuka. -Es increíble que justo el día que me sustituyes¡conoces a Saotome! Y yo, que llevo prácticamente un mes trabajando ahí, no he visto ni vivido nada absolutamente interesante...

-Ni lo menciones- respondió Akane.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en la barra de la cocina de su departamento, devorando frituras con queso derretido.

-No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberlo ayudado- prosiguió la chica Tendo. -De haber sabido que el tipo era tan detestable, yo misma lo habría entregado a todos esos reporteros. ¡Uy, estoy tan enojada!

-Sí, de eso ya no me queda la menor duda...

-No tienes idea Yuka, es en verdad insoportable, vanidoso, engreído, un padre de lo peor. No ha pasado un solo día con Mashauri desde que llegó y todo por estar día y noche con la "señorita Kuonji"- pronunciando el nombre de esta última con remedo en la voz.

-Entonces ahora me explico el por qué del mal humor de nuestra pequeña heredera- dijo la muchacha volteando a ver a la niña, la cual permanecía en el piso de la salita, ante el televisor, buscando desanimadamente algo interesante para ver.

Tenía la cabeza recargada en una mano y con la otra oprimía los botones del control remoto. Para ser viernes por la tarde se supone que debería haber caricaturas o alguna película interesante, sin embargo, fue un programa de noticias sobre el espectáculo lo que capturó repentinamente su atención.

"Y hablando sobre personalidades del deporte, te cuento Azusa que el otro día no encontramos a la golfista Ukyou Kuonji en el aeropuerto". Una chica rubia de ojos expresivos le comentaba a otra, en aquel estudio de televisión.

"Cierto, fue el día que regresó junto con Ranma Saotome¿no?"

"Exacto, y tal como te prometí: la nota con la entrevista. Esto fue lo que ella nos comentó, muy a pesar de que Saotome escapara de nuestras cámaras, por cierto..."

La imagen cambió para mostrar a Ukyou con gafas negras, y completamente rodeada de micrófonos y reporteros.

-Hablando de la "reina de Roma", mira nada más quién está ahí- dijo Yuka al darse cuenta de lo que Mashauri estaba viendo.

"-Señorita Kuonji¿es cierto el rumor de que se casaron en secreto en París?

-Oh no, claro que no, pueden estar seguros que eso no tendría por qué ser ningún secreto. Y les prometo que cuando suceda, serán los primeros en saberlo...

-¿Será usted la próxima campeona del Torneo Internacional de Golf?

-He estado trabajando muy duro para lograrlo y no es por ser vanidosa pero, confío que así será.

-En caso de que lo fuera¿atribuiría su triunfo a Francia o a Japón?

-Se lo atribuiría a Ukyou Kounji y a todas las personas que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta trayectoria..

-¡Oh, miren¡Es Madonna!- exclamó Ranma señalando frente a él a lo lejos.

Todos los reporteros y Ukyou voltearon hacia esa dirección al instante, y al descubrir el engaño, se dieron cuenta de que Saotome ya había desaparecido.

-Por favor, disculpen a mi prometido, viene un poco estresado por el viaje...

-¿De modo que ya pidió su mano en matrimonio?

-No, pero les aseguro que pronto lo hará- sonrió la muchacha convencida."

-Ay, no- murmuró Akane al escuchar esta declaración y notando la expresión en el rostro de Mashauri.

**xxxxxxxx**

La niña no pronunció palabra en todo el camino de regreso al Aomori; eran cerca de las siete cuando Yuka las dejó en la puerta de la mansión. Mashauri bajó del auto sin despedirse y entró a la casa, abriendo la puerta con cierta brusquedad. Akane caminó tras ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- la pequeña Saotome se detuvo al pie de la escalera, dándole la espalda a su niñera.

-Mashauri, te aseguro que yo no tenía idea...

-Se va a casar con ella- continuó la niña con amargura. -Es por eso que ya no le importo ¿verdad?

-No digas eso, él no lo hace con esa intención.

-¡¿Entonces por qué nunca quiere estar conmigo¡¿Por qué nunca cumple sus promesas?! - lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los azulados ojos de la niña.

-¡Cielos¡Ahora sí que estoy exhausta...!

-Fue un excelente entrenamiento. Ya no me cabe la menor duda de que serás la campeona de ese torneo.

Las voces de Ranma y Ukyou entrando a la casa, detuvieron repentinamente la discusión.

-¡Oh¿Pero es que acaso usted dudaba de mí, señor Saotome?

-Digamos que no confío en tus oponentes... ¡Vaya¡Pero qué coincidencia!- sonrió Ranma al ver a su hija y a Akane. -No creí que iban a llegar tan temprano de su paseo, y bueno, de hecho tampoco pensé que nosotros... pero ya que estamos aquí¿qué te parece Mashauri, si me das un beso y luego planeamos hacer algo divertido para después de cenar?- el chico Saotome le extendió los brazos en una sincera expresión de alegría.

Sin embargo, la niña se dio media vuelta y subió velozmente la escalera, ante la mirada desconcertada de su padre.

-Con su permiso, Sr. Saotome- pronunció Akane y también empezó a subir.

-¿Srita. Tendo?- la voz de Ranma la detuvo en el cuarto escalón. -No tan rápido. Me temo que usted va a tener que quedarse.

-Cariño, te espero arriba- dijo Ukyou al darse cuenta de la situación. -Voy a darme una ducha y a pedirle a Kaori unas pastillas. Sigo sin saber por qué tengo tanta jaqueca.

Akane supo disimular su risa ante este comentario, recordando lo que vio la noche anterior.

-No tardes mucho- dijo la muchacha antes de llegar al segundo piso.

-Y bien Sr. Saotome¿qué es lo que quiere decirme?

-Pues verá, sinceramente me gustaría que me explicara el por qué de esa reacción tan rara por parte de mi hija- Ranma colocó las manos tras su espalda, con cierta arrogancia, hecho con el que Akane sintió que lo detestaba más.

-Pues si tanto le interesa¿por qué no va y se lo pregunta usted?

-Créame que lo haría, si no tuviera una niñera de por medio a quien acudir. Se supone que usted está a su cuidado y sabe lo que le sucede ¿o no?

Akane suspiró profundo, iniciando la cuenta regresiva. Sabía que su paciencia corría un gran peligro.

-De modo que usted cree que por ser su niñera debo saber todo lo que le pasa...

-Naturalmente...

-¡¿Y usted por ser su padre, cree que no tiene la misma obligación?!- y una vez más, la liga de la paciencia de Akane Tendo volvía a romperse.

-¿Ahora resulta que usted me va a decir de qué manera debo tratar a mi hija?

-¡Pues si no lo hago yo, dudo mucho que en esta casa, alguien más lo haga!

-¿Qué es lo que trata de decir¡No porque sea su niñera, piense que es la única persona a la que le interesa Mashauri!

-¡Eso ya lo sé¡Pero lo único que trato de decir es que si tanto se preocupa por su hija y en verdad quiere saber qué es lo que le sucede¿por qué no se toma la molestia de pasar más tiempo con ella?!

El chico Saotome se quedó sin respuesta.

-Desde que se fue de aquí la primera vez, sólo se ha dedicado a llenarla de regalos y promesas que nunca se ha esforzado mucho por cumplir, sin embargo Mashauri no hacía otra cosa más que pedir por su regreso, y ahora que por fin está aquí ¿qué¡¿Piensa a caso que con mimos y abrazos es suficiente¡Mientras que usted se pasea por todo Tokio, juega golf y bebe en exceso, su hija se ha quedado en este mismo escalón todas las noches, esperando verlo cruzar por esa puerta con algo para ella que vaya más allá de otra promesa. Y lo único que ha recibido a cambio son chismes de televisión¡¿En verdad cree que es lo justo para ella?!

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos entre ellos, resurgiendo en Ranma un sentimiento de culpa y confusión que creía haber olvidado.

-¿Dijo "chismes de televisión"? -pronunció finalmente, viendo a Akane de una manera que la hizo dudar si había sido lo mejor hablarle en esa forma.

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir.

-¡Vaya! Creo que mi madre no se equivocó en contratarla... En verdad se preocupa por mi hija... tal vez hasta más que yo...- sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Señoor Saotome, el corazón de un niño es noble; ellos aman de verdad y gracias a eso pueden perdonar y volver a creer...

-¿Amor?- Ranma levantó la vista para mirarla, por alguna extraña razón, esa palabra había sonado extraordinariamente especial viniendo de sus labios.

-Así es. Mashauri lo ama y a pesar de que usted está aquí, ella continúa esperándolo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más pretende que sea así?

-¿Me está tratando de decir que Mashauri ni siquiera tiene claro lo mucho que también la amo? Por favor, se trata de mi hija... Debe de saberlo.

-Pues entonces demuéstreselo- la chica Tendo cruzó los brazos sin perderle la mirada.

xxxxxxxx

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Ranma asomando medio cuerpo a través de la puerta de la habitación de Mashauri.

La niña estaba recostada sobre su cama y al mirarlo, giró su cuerpo en dirección de la ventana, dándole la espalda.

-¡Oh, vamos hija¿No me digas que sigues enojada?

Mashauri continuaba sin moverse, mientras Ranma se acercaba a ella.

-De modo que no piensas hablarme, lo cual indica que tal vez si hice algo muy malo, pero... -dijo sentándose junto a ella, -si no me lo dices ¿cómo se supone que deba saberlo?

Sin embargo Mashauri ahora se giró para quedar boca abajo, tapando su cabeza con su almohada.

-¿Entonces el berrinche va en serio? Muy bien, no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me digas por qué estás tan molesta conmigo. Ranma se acomodó subiendo los pies a la cama y poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza, vigilando de reojo las acciones de su hija.

Transcurrieron así un par de minutos.

-¿Mashauri?- pronunció el muchacho cautelosamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió su hija, finalmente.

-¡Ajá¡Te hice hablar!- sonrió victorioso. -¿Ahora si me vas a decir por qué estás enojada?

-Eres un mentiroso- comenzó a decir la niña, aún debajo de la almohada. Dijiste que nunca ibas a olvidar a mi mamá...

Ranma no esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

-Mashauri, yo no te he mentido. No la he olvidado.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué vas a casarte con Ukyou?!

-¡Qué!

El muchacho retiró el almohadón de la cabeza de su hija.

-¡¿De dСnde rayos sacaste esa idea?!

-Lo dijeron en la tele.

-Así que esos son los "chismes de televisión"- murmuró.

El chico Saotome respiró profundo, planeando cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

-Mashauri, no voy a casarme- pronunció en un tono muy serio.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- la sonrisa regresó al rostro de la niña, incorporándose inmediatamente.

-Al menos no por ahora.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo ella con desilusión.

-Pero el hecho de que tal vez algún día lo haga, no quiere decir que vaya a olvidarme de tu madre.

-¿Ni que me vas a dejar de querer?

-¡Por supuesto que no, preciosa!- Ranma la estrechó en sus brazos. -Absolutamente nada en este mundo va a hacer que yo deje de quererte, nada.

La niña correspondió cariñosamente a aquel abrazo.

-Y también quiero que entiendas una cosa- dijo el muchacho separándola levemente de él. -No debes creer todo lo que digan en televisión, al menos, claro, que sea Ukyou o yo quien lo diga... Por cierto¿quién fue el "oportuno sujeto" que dijo semejante mentira?

xxxxxxxx

-Cariño¡qué bueno que llegas!- exclamó Ukyou al ver a Ranma abrir la puerta de su habitación. -Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

-¿Dijiste en alguna entrevista que tú y yo vamos a casarnos?

La muchacha lo observó desconcertada por algunos instantes, para luego comenzar a reír.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-¿No me digas que por eso ha sido todo el drama?

-¡Así que sí lo dijiste!

-¿Y acaso no va a ser verdad?

-Bueno... pero es que... sabes que aún no oficializamos nada. Además, mi hija no tenía por qué enterarse de esa manera.

-Vamos, mi amor, no te alteres. Si lo ves por el lado positivo, ya no se le hará raro cuando le demos la noticia.

-Puede ser, pero su reacción no me agradó. Jamás se había atrevido a no hablarme¿acaso no viste la manera como me ignoró?- Ranma se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Pues yo me hubiera preocupado si hubiera actuado diferente- Ukyou se acercó a él, colocándose tras su espalda y comenzando a masajearla.

-No me digas...

-Es la verdad. Piensa que "papá" se va a casar con la malvada madrastra que ocupará el lugar de su madre.

-Pues creo que no le has dado muchos motivos como para no pensarlo.

-¿Disculpa? Aunque... puede ser que tengas razón, deberíamos ser más amigas.

-¿Harías eso por mi hija?

-Por supuesto que sí, amor- respondió Ukyou, sosteniéndolo del rostro e iniciando la respectiva sesión de besos de aquella noche.

Aunque de pronto, la muchacha interrumpió su esmerada labor.

-Antes de que lo olvide, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Ah si¿Sobre qué?- Ranma la jaló amistosamente del brazo, para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

-¿Recuerdas la reunión social con todos los miembros del club, el próximo jueves?

-Sí¿qué hay con eso?

-Pues que el se´ñor Ikeda llamó hace un rato para decirme que no iba a poder ser en su casa, tal como lo prometió.

-Y entonces¿dónde será?

-Aquí- respondió la muchacha con una resuelta sonrisa.

-¡¿A-aquí?!- dijo Ranma, asustado.

-Así es. Me tomé la libertad de decirle que estarías encantado de recibirlos en tu casa. ¿No crees que fue una estupenda idea?

-Sí, ya lo creo... -el chico Saotome le dio una fingida sonrisa, pensando en todo lo que su madre le diría, una vez que se enterara...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Saludos a todos!! Ya tenía rato de no dejar algún avance por aquí, pero finalmente llego con mi primera entrega de este año. Les confieso que los últimos meses mi inspiración andaba de vacaciones y este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo, pero afortunadamente vuelven las ideas a su camino. Espero que para el próximo vistan sus mejores trajes ya que, como pudieron leer, vamos a tener fiesta en la mansión de los Saotome, por cortesía de Ukyou, jejeje cómo ven?? Y les adelanto que un par de cosillas interesantes van a suceder ahí... ..

También otra disculpa, porque hace una semana aproximadamente la historia apareció actualizada, pero resulta que cuando subí el capítulo, el formato de fanfiction no me respetó los acentos, así que prácticamente tuve que reacomodar todo en este editor, pero bueno, el problema ha sido solucionado.

Gracias nuevamente a todos por sus comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Lita Kino.  
Copyright (c) 2008  
ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


	10. Parte IX

_**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**_

_**Copyright de Lita Kino, 2010 (Todos los derechos reservados)**_

_**Basada en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NOVENA PARTE**

-Y… ¿desde cuándo esta casa se ha convertido en salón de eventos sociales?- protestaba Kaori.

-Con esa mujer aquí será mejor que comiences a esperar lo inimaginable- agregó la señora Kurumi.

-Señoritas más discreción- las reprendió Nodoka, quien supervisaba todo desde la entrada del jardín acompañada de sus mucamas.-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dicen, pero esto es importante para mi hijo, así que sólo por eso lo estoy pasando por alto. Por tal cosa ya no quiero ni una palabra sobre el asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas mujeres asintieron resignadamente.

Aquella tarde de sábado se había convertido en una bulliciosa recepción. De hecho, era la primera vez en muchos años que la mansión Saotome cobraba tanta vida. Nodoka suspiró un tanto melancólica, algo así existió en aquella casa hace tiempo, pero ya había quedado atrás.

Ukyou por su parte, se desenvolvía a la perfección como una buena anfitriona; ataviada con un bonito vestido verde claro, se encargaba de recibir a sus invitados y de sostener animadas pláticas con ellos. Era su mundo después de todo, mientras que Ranma hacía grandes esfuerzos por no aburrirse con tanta formalidad y de tener una sonrisa amable, así como un buen comentario cuando su novia lo incluía en las conversaciones.

-¿En serio tenemos que bajar?- preguntó Mashauri, observando desde su ventana todo el evento.

-Fueron las órdenes de tu abuela- dijo Akane arreglándose el broche de su cabello ante el espejo.

-Pero es que todo se ve tan aburrido. Sólo hay gente grande.

-Sí, sin duda mucha seriedad- la muchacha también se acercó a la ventana. –Pero si sólo bajas y saludas no creo que haya ningún problema.

-¿No crees que papá o la abuela se molesten?

-Para nada, me parece lo más apropiado para una niña de tu edad en una situación como esta.

-Sonaste igual que mi abuela.

-¡Ups! Creo que tienes razón… Mejor bajemos de una vez.

Ranma trataba de disimular un profundo bostezo a espaldas de Ukyou, al mismo tiempo que ella conversaba con un hombre alto de cabello gris e impecable traje.

-Créame señor Tadayama, yo estaría encantada de ser la imagen de su producto… Una bebida rehidratante con la campeona internacional de golf, eso equivaldría a altas ventas, se lo aseguro…

-No lo dudaría, señorita Kuonji, y sería todo un honor para nosotros colaborar con usted. ¿Su novio qué opina al respecto? Como dueño de los centros de acondicionamiento también se vería beneficiado si trabajáramos con esa idea para toda una campaña…

Sin embargo, Ranma se encontraba completamente distraído y ajeno a la conversación. Hasta que sintió un leve codazo de Ukyou.

-Ah… eh… disculpen, ¿de qué hablan?

-Amor, creo que esta tarde estás más distraído de lo normal- dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa fingida.

-Sí, tienes razón, por favor discúlpeme señor Tadayama.

-Bueno, lo que el señor me decía es que nos propone…

Pero la voz de la chica empezó a parecer tan lejana, al momento en que Ranma se dio cuenta que Akane y Mashauri se encontraban en la entrada del jardín.

La joven Tendo lucía un hermoso vestido color azul cielo con blanco – que a inconsciente juicio de él, le quedaba perfecto- y Mashauri, un conjunto color rosa, mismo que le había traído de París.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que no bajarían nunca- pronunció el muchacho en cuanto llegó a recibirlas.

-Estábamos terminando de arreglarnos- respondió la niña.

-Pues entonces ha valido la pena la espera- sonrió dedicándole a Akane una mirada que provocó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Ambas lucen muy bellas.

-Este es el vestido que me trajiste de Francia, ¿verdad que se ve bonito?

-Por supuesto…

-¡Ranma, cariño!- exclamó Ukyou llegando hasta ellos. -¡Akane, Mashauri, qué gusto que ya estén aquí! ¿Se puede saber por qué me dejaste tan descortésmente con el señor Tadayama?- le dijo a Ranma casi en un susurro, al tiempo que se sostenía de su brazo.

-¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! Esa niña tan alta y tan bonita, ¿es Mashauri?- exclamó Tadayama acercándose también.

-Ah, ¿pero usted ya la conocía? – dijo Ukyou.

-La conocí en una reunión similar a ésta. Recuerdo que en esa ocasión su madre la traía en una carreola, era muy pequeña.

-¿Usted conoció a mi madre?

-Por supuesto que sí, junto a tu padre realizamos un par de proyectos. Era toda una dama, y una mujer muy inteligente también… Tú te pareces mucho a ella.

-¿En serio?

-Mashauri, ¿cómo se dice a un cumplido como esos?- dijo Akane.

-Gracias señor…

-Tadayama- completó el hombre. –Y no hay de qué, preciosa. Usted debe ser su niñera, ¿cierto?

-Ah sí, permítame presentarle a la señorita Akane Tendo- intervino Ukyou. –La típica chica universitaria con un empleo de verano.

Ranma y Akane le dieron una mirada de pocos amigos ante este comentario.

-Gusto en conocerlo.

-El gusto es todo mío, señorita Tendo. Y aunque la señorita Kuonji no lo crea, eso de ser universitaria me parece algo muy interesante. ¿La universidad de Tokio?

-Así es- sonrió la muchacha.

-Akane está por terminar la Licenciatura en Nutrición- dijo Ranma.

-¿Nutrióloga? ¡Vaya, vaya! Eso es mucho más interesante aún. Dígame, ¿en dónde se va a sentar?

-Ah, pues yo…

-Desde luego que en nuestra mesa- fue la respuesta del chico Saotome. –Así podrán conversar apropiadamente.

-Ranma, mi amor, pero en nuestra mesa ya no hay lugar- susurró Ukyou con cierto desagrado.

-Pues entonces haz que agreguen uno más- fue su "disimulada" respuesta.

-¡Magnífico! Entonces no se diga más. Venga conmigo- dijo Tadayama ofreciéndole el brazo. –La escoltaré hasta su silla.

Akane accedió cortésmente.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te propones? – Ukyou jaló del brazo a su novio antes de que ambos regresaran a la fiesta, y en cuanto Akane y Tadayama estuvieron lo suficientemente distantes.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te propones tú, tratando de humillar a la gente así?

-No dije ninguna mentira.

-No era necesario que dijeras nada más.

-¿Papá? Si quieres, Akane puede sentarse en mi lugar, yo sólo… puedo saludar a los invitados y volver a la casa.

-Nada de eso Mashauri, tú te sentarás conmigo. Así que será mejor que volvamos.

-Por supuesto, "amor", será como tú digas- protestó Ukyou adelantándose.

-¿Por qué está tan enojada?- dijo Mashauri.

-No le prestes atención, está tensa porque fue ella quien organizó la fiesta. Por cierto, amarré a Keniki a su casa esta mañana.

-¡¿Amarraste a Keniki?!

-Sí, sólo será mientras esto termina, lo prometo. No iba a ser muy adecuado que anduviera correteando y oliendo entre todos los invitados.

-Pero es que a él no le gusta estar ahí.

-Mashauri, entiéndeme, en un par de horas lo soltaré.

-¿Y le diste de comer?

-Eh… ¿de comer?

-¡Papá, no puedes sólo atarlo ahí y dejar que se muera de hambre…!

-Está bien, está bien, lo olvidé. Qué te parece si vas ahora a llevarle su comida y ves si se encuentra bien.

-¿Y luego tengo que regresar a la fiesta?

-Y luego tienes que regresar a la fiesta.

-De acuerdo- respondió Mashauri en un tono molesto y resignado, alejándose de él.

-Mujeres, ¡pero qué mal genio tienen!- murmuró Ranma antes de volver al jardín.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Mashauri abrió con cierto trabajo la puerta de la reja en donde se encontraba la casa de Keniki, en el patio de servicio. Traía con ella una bolsa grande de croquetas, sin embargo, su mascota no se entusiasmó mucho al verla. El can reposaba barriga contra el césped al igual que su mandíbula.

-Keniki, lo siento mucho, ya sé que no te gusta estar encerrado- dijo la niña arrodillándose a su lado. –Pero papá cree que no es correcto que andes paseando por toda la casa durante la fiesta. Yo misma vendré a sacarte una vez que se termine, te lo aseguro- dijo dándole ligeras palmaditas sobre su cabeza.

Luego se incorporó y puso una abundante cantidad de croquetas en su plato y otro lo llenó con agua, esperando que con esto Keniki se levantara, lo cual no ocurrió. Mashauri lo observó con cierta tristeza, estar encerrado y atado a su casa en verdad lo deprimía.

-Tal vez si lo saco un poco de aquí no sea tan malo- suspiró considerando seriamente la opción. -¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

Y tomando su decisión se acercó a la argolla de la cadena que lo mantenía sujeto a su casa. Keniki se levantó al notar esta acción y rápidamente se acercó a lamer la cara de su dueña con gran alegría.

-Escúchame bien- dijo tomándolo de la cara, -te llevaré a dar una vuelta por el jardín, pero quiero que te comportes como un perro educado, ¿entendido?

De esta forma salió con él, llevándolo por su correa.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Ranma se llevó una gran sorpresa al momento que llegó a la mesa que ocuparía durante la fiesta, y no pudo contener una risilla burlona al darse cuenta que Akane y el señor Tadayama mantenían una amena conversación, ante una Ukyou incrédula y molesta que ya sólo se limitaba a escuchar.

-Así que… sólo una universitaria ¿eh?- le dijo Ranma en tono socarrón, sentándose a un lado de ella.

-No es más que una oportunista- pronunció la chica Kuonji entre dientes.

-Me parece muy interesante el tema de su tesis, señorita Tendo, la mayoría de las enfermedades tienen su origen en los alimentos, y los estudios que usted propone me parecen muy adecuados.

-Yo quiero objetar algo- dijo Ukyou intentando recuperar terreno en la conversación. –Hablando en términos de mercado, creo que debería ser realista, todas las industrias que producen energizantes y anabólicos no van a dejar de generarlos para volverse "naturistas". Además, ¿dónde conseguirían componentes similares? No producirían el mismo resultado en sus clientes y eso afectaría su consumo, ¿no lo cree?

-Señorita Kuonji, la propuesta de mi tesis no quiere llevar a la ruina a todos los productores de alimentos embutidos y deshidratados, pero sí pretende cambiar la manera de hacer las cosas, creando una consciencia. Sé que deben de tomar años de investigación y preparación, pero creo que siempre la aportación de una idea puede ser el origen de planes y proyectos. Siéntase tranquila, la campaña de su bebida rehidratante no se verá afectada por la tesis de una "simple" universitaria. O al menos no por ahora- finalizó Akane dedicándole una sarcástica sonrisa.

Ranma emitió una sonora carcajada, había quedado fascinado al escucharla, y le pareció muy cómica la manera en que Ukyou ante esa respuesta ya no tuvo palabra.

-Señorita Tendo, no me cabe la menor duda que es usted toda una chica con visión- sonrió el señor Tadayama. -¿Ha pensado en estudiar algún postgrado?

-Bueno, pues yo… claro que sí, pero supongo que eso tardará un poco en lo que ahorro algo de dinero.

-Pues sólo sería necesario el tiempo que tardara en decidir. Si me lo permite, puedo recomendarla en Cambridge para que le den una beca.

-¿En Cambridge? ¿Inglaterra?

El hombre asintió complacido ante la cara de asombro de la muchacha.

-Estoy seguro que la señorita Tendo estará encantada de aceptar la oferta- dijo Ranma.

-Entonces, no se diga más. Una vez que regrese a Londres haré todo lo posible porque sea aceptada en la universidad.

-Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Akane aún visiblemente emocionada.

-Bien, bien, creo que ya es hora de cambiar el tema- dijo Ukyou. –Pero antes, me gustaría proponer un brindis- la muchacha levantó su copa. –Por las grandes oportunidades que sólo se consiguen en ocasiones como éstas.

Ranma levantó su copa, bajando con la mano la de Ukyou.

-Por la señorita Tendo, la próxima estudiante de Cambridge- finalizó dedicándole una sincera sonrisa que para ninguno de los ahí presentes pasó desapercibida.

El repentino sonido de platos quebrándose, seguido de algunos gritos y ladridos, terminó con la armonía del momento y en cuanto Ranma volteó para ver lo ocurrido, se encontró con un labrador dorado corriendo ante sus ojos.

-¡Keniki, por favor espera!- gritaba Mashauri en medio de la fiesta tratando de atraparlo por la correa.

Sin embargo el can continuaba su carrera tratando de alcanzar a un finísimo gato blanco que corrió a ocultarse dentro de los matorrales.

-Ay no, Ranma, te lo dije- chilloneó Ukyou al contemplar los daños.

El chico Saotome se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar y con una expresión de bastante enfado se dirigió hacia su hija, al tiempo que los meseros y la servidumbre, levantaban las piezas de vajilla quebrada y se esforzaban por rescatar, en medida de lo posible, el pastel mezclado con la vasija del ponche y algunas flores.

-¡Keniki, te dije que lo arruinarías todo!- exclamó Mashauri, jalando al perro de la correa una vez que lo alcanzó.

-¡Me quieres explicar por qué hiciste todo esto!- gritó Ranma, tirando del brazo de la niña de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Fue un gato, había un gato, Keniki lo siguió y…

-¡Y ya te diste cuenta de todo lo que provocaste!

Mashauri volteó hacia los invitados con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, definitivamente la fiesta se había interrumpido y un par de flashazos desapercibidos captaron el momento.

Toda la atención estaba en ella, pero fue la cara furiosa de su padre lo que la hizo salir corriendo con rumbo a la casa. Ranma fue tras ella.

Osakaru se acercó por Keniki, y Nodoka desde el centro de la pista llamó la atención de los invitados.

-Sólo son cosas de niños. ¡Vamos! ¡Que la fiesta continúe!- exclamó con cortesía.

-¡Te dije que lo mantuvieras atado y no me obedeciste!- gritó Ranma una vez que salieron del jardín y se dirigían a la entrada de la casa.

Mashauri caminaba apresuradamente delante de él sin voltear a verlo.

-Y no solamente eso- continuaba.

La niña subió las escaleras de la puerta principal.

-Creo que no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que me acabas de avergonzar ante todas esas personas.

Mashauri se detuvo en seco en el último escalón al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Pues creo que eso es lo único que te importa!- contestó ella.

-¡No me levantes la voz, jovencita! ¡Esta fiesta la organizaron entre tu abuela y Ukyou, y tú no tenías por qué venir a arruinarla!

-¡Pues tú no tenías por qué venir a arruinarme la vida!

-¡Qué!

-¡Yo no sé para qué regresaste! ¡Te hubieras quedado en París con Ukyou!

-¡Pues me alegra que me lo digas, porque dentro de tres días, voy a volver allá con ella! ¡Nada más esto me faltaba!

-¡Dijiste que te quedarías para mi cumpleaños!

-¡Pues estoy seguro que te la vas a pasar mejor sin mí!

Mashauri contuvo su siguiente oración ante esta respuesta y le dedicó una mirada cargada de enojo.

-Te odio- pronunció con todo el coraje que en su voz pudo encontrar y rápidamente entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Mashauri! ¡Mashauri!- Ranma intentó abrirla pero la niña le había puesto el cerrojo por dentro. -¡Mashauri Saotome, más vale que abras esta puerta ahora!

-¿Por qué no la deja tranquila de una buena vez?- pronunció Akane al pie de la pequeña escalera. -¿Acaso cree que esa es la mejor manera de reprenderla?

-No me diga que usted lo hubiera hecho de otra forma.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No tenía por qué avergonzarla frente a toda esa gente.

-¡Avergonzarla! ¡Fue ella quien arruinó la fiesta!

-¡Es sólo una niña de ocho años!

-Pero yo soy su padre, y seré yo quien escoja los regaños y castigos más apropiados para ella.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo soy su niñera y le puedo asegurar que la conozco más que usted.

-¡Vamos! No empiece otra vez con eso. –Ranma finalmente se rindió de estar luchando contra el picaporte y bajó los escalones dirigiéndose a la parte posterior de la fuente.

-¡Aguarde un segundo!- Akane fue tras él. Su orgullo no le permitía que la dejara ahí hablando sola. -¿Por qué siempre tiene que complicarlo todo?

-¿Yo? ¡Es usted la que se está metiendo en algo que ni siquiera le importa!

-¡Pero claro que me importa! ¡No le voy a permitir que por sus egocentrismos haga sentir mal a su propia hija!

-¿Egocentrismos? ¡Causó un desastre en frente de todos, arruinó una fiesta importante!

-No, no lo hizo.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no! Si así hubiera sido, todos los invitados ya se hubieran ido…

Con este comentario Ranma fue consciente de que la música estaba sonando y efectivamente todos continuaban ahí. Al mismo tiempo, se percató de la cercanía con la que ambos habían terminado después de la discusión. Akane seguía mirándolo de una forma molesta, pero había algo en ella que le hacía ya no sentirse tan ofuscado de pronto. No sabía si eran sus ojos, sus labios, sus cabellos, o ese vestido que le quedaba tan estupendamente bien, realzando toda su figura.

Suspiró reconociendo que tal vez si había exagerado un poco.

-¿Y? ¿De pronto ya no va a decir nada?- protestó ella.

Ranma comenzó a encontrar bastante divertida la situación.

-¿Es que nunca se cansa de estar enojada?

La pregunta descolocó por completo a la muchacha.

-Eso, señor Saotome, es muy mi problema- dijo cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Bueno, menos mal. Ya estaba sintiéndome culpable por esas arrugas que tiene en la cara.

-¡Pero cómo se atreve!- Akane volteó nuevamente para encontrarse a Ranma prácticamente a un paso de distancia. -¡E… es usted un cretino y un mentiroso!

Los ojos del muchacho la miraban fijamente.

-No le mentiría, y se lo voy a demostrar- sonrió divertido y confiado.

Y sin darle mucho tiempo a Akane para reaccionar, la tomó suavemente del mentón con una mano y con la otra comenzó a señalar.

-Por aquí tenemos una… dos… tres… -indicaba con sus dedos al tiempo que su voz iba bajando de volumen y sin perder el contacto de sus ojos ante las sonrojadas mejillas de ella.

Finalmente sus dos manos se quedaron acunando su rostro.

-A veces quisiera saber por qué le caigo tan mal- dijo prácticamente en un susurro que a Akane terminó de crisparle los nervios.

-¡Pues usted por qué cree!- exclamó ella empujándolo por el pecho. -¡Porque no es más que un sinvergüenza, engreído, egoísta, patán, aprovechado, mal padre que sólo piensa en sí mismo!

-¡Vaya!- Ranma se quedó sorprendido por la facilidad que salieron de su boca todos esos calificativos.

-Cree que por tener mucho dinero todo el mundo siempre lo va a complacer y que aunque la abandone, su hija siempre lo va a estar esperando, haciendo con sus sentimientos lo que se le da la gana, pero qué alegría me va a dar el día que usted se de cuenta que tal vez ya sea muy tarde para enmendar su error.

-¿En serio, tanto me odia?- el muchacho no sabía si echarse a reír o realmente sentirse mal por aquellas palabras.

-Casi… La verdad es que nunca había conocido a alguien tan antipático como usted. Y pensándolo bien, quizás sólo me falte un motivo, un solo motivo para terminar de odiarlo…- la muchacha le dedicó una retadora mirada, al tiempo que volvía a cruzar los brazos.

-¿Ha dicho uno solo?- Ranma comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

-Dudo mucho que pudiera hacer más…

Él sólo le dio una burlona sonrisa como respuesta antes de abalanzarse sobre ella en un rápido movimiento y capturar sus labios por completo.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos e instintivamente intentó zafarse, pero Ranma no se lo permitió, antes bien la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Una cálida sensación recorrió por completo el cuerpo de la muchacha, y sin pensarlo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, empezando a corresponderle. Sin embargo, un atisbo de consciencia la regresó de su ensoñación y sacando fuerzas de algún lugar, logró separar sus labios y cuerpo, al tiempo que le daba golpes en los brazos.

-¡Suélteme… atrevido! ¡Degenerado!

Las piernas de ambos chocaron contra la base de la fuente mientras forcejeaban.

-¡Pervertido!- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Akane al momento que los dos perdían el equilibrio y caían directo al agua.

Sólo pasaron un par de segundos para que la chica Tendo sacara medio cuerpo de la superficie, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y quedando sentada dentro de la fuente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ranma.

Pero a cambio recibió un sonoro bofetón que le volteó la cara.

La muchacha se puso de pie como pudo, y con toda su furia e indignación salió de la fuente.

-¡Akane, Akane por favor espera…! ¡En verdad lo siento!- alcanzó a gritar el muchacho al momento que ella entraba en la casa. -¡Maldición!- exclamó golpeando el agua.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Nodoka miraba atónita a su hijo que, completamente empapado, pretendía regresar a la fiesta.

-Ranma, ¿pero puedes explicarme qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo…

_**xxxxxxxx**_

"MAL PADRE" eran las enormes palabras impresas, en mayúscula y resaltadas, que encabezaban la fotografía de Ranma en la sección de sociales del periódico aquella mañana. El muchacho dio un profundo respiro al momento que lo doblaba y miraba fijamente a Mashauri, quien continuaba en silencio, cómodamente sentada en el sillón del estudio.

-¿Y bien?

-Ya te dije que lo siento- pronunció la niña con la voz un tanto fingida.

-¿Y crees que con eso es suficiente? Lo que quiero que entiendas es que este "incidente" ni siquiera debió pasar. Y eso sin mencionar que también debemos el finísimo gato de angora de la señora Imeda.

-Si no me hubieras gritado como lo hiciste, no hubiera pasado.

-Si no me hubieras desobedecido, no te habría gritado… Ahora todo Japón se va a enterar de esto y van a creer que en verdad soy un mal padre.

Mashauri sólo le dedicó una mirada que obviaban sus palabras.

-Deja de verme de esa forma, sabes que no lo soy…

-Si no fueras a volver a París o no te importara más lo que piense "todo Japón", tal vez te creería.

-¡Y otra vez con eso…! Mashauri, lo de mi regreso a Francia no lo vamos a discutir en este momento.

-Entonces tal vez tampoco quiera discutir lo de tu foto en el periódico.

-Ah, eso sí que no señorita, esta situación la vamos a solucionar lo antes posible y tú vas a tener que cooperar, te guste o no.

-Oblígame- respondió la niña cruzando los brazos.

Ranma se frotó la cara con impaciencia.

-¿Qué no entiendes que no está bien que los medios anden hablando estas cosas de nosotros? Para empezar, ni siquiera me termina de convencer la idea de que sepan que tengo una hija.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Pues porque no quiero exponerte! ¡Por eso!

Mashauri guardó silencio.

-Escucha, Ukyou concertó una rueda de prensa para mañana por la mañana- Ranma continuó, -y la idea es que yo me disculpe contigo públicamente para que todos sepan que fue un mal entendido y vean la "maravillosa" relación padre e hija que llevamos.

-¿Quieres que mienta en frente de todos?

-No es una mentira, yo más bien la llamaría una pequeña actuación.

-Pues no quiero.

-Oh, vamos Mashauri, es la mejor forma que podremos salir de ésta.

-No me importa, no es mi foto la que está en el periódico- la niña comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Ni aunque fuera la más grande ayuda que le puedes dar a tu padre?

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué voy a tener a cambio?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Así es.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Y si rompes tu palabra?

-Si la rompo, yo mismo te llevaré al periódico para que digas de mí todo lo que quieras, y no volverás a dirigirme la palabra nunca.

Un brillo malicioso se asomó en los ojos de la pequeña Saotome.

-Hecho- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

El vestíbulo del hotel Okura estaba aquella mañana poblado de reporteros, Ukyou se había encargado muy bien de citar a la mayoría de los medios de toda la ciudad y esperaban impacientes la llegada de los Saotome en cualquier momento.

A las diez en punto, Ranma apareció en compañía de su hija y de su novia, e inmediatamente todos se movilizaron al salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la rueda de prensa.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿también llamaste a la televisión?

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño, ¿no has escuchado esa frase que dice "a grandes males, grandes remedios"?- dijo Ukyou mientras le acomodaba a Ranma el cuello de la chaqueta.

-¡Pero esto es exagerado!

-Vamos, tú sólo relájate, que todo saldrá bien. Después de hoy, toda esta historia habrá quedado sólo como un mal entendido. Ahora ve allá y convéncelos de lo buen padre que eres, ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió la muchacha, dándole un beso en la boca.

Ranma soltó un suspiro resignado y entró.

-Sí, como no- dijo Mashauri entrando detrás de él.

-Y a ti, más te vale que no lo arruines- sentenció Ukyou a la niña, obteniendo un gesto por repuesta.

Ranma y Mashauri tomaron asiento en la mesa, quedando frente a todos los reporteros. El chico Saotome probó el encendido del micrófono y comenzó a hablar, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso.

-Este… pues… Antes que nada, gracias por venir. Sé que quizás es un poco temprano, pero para hablar de problemas de niños es el mejor horario, ¿no les parece?- sonrió bromeando.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes cambió su expresión. Ranma tuvo que continuar ante su intento fallido por romper el hielo.

-Bien, si los he citado a todos ustedes aquí, es porque quiero aclarar el mal entendido que generó cierta publicación que salió hace algunos días. Sé que me he ausentado de Japón por mucho tiempo y que casi no hablo de mi hija, pero eso no significa que sea el "ogro" que todos creen que vieron durante esa fiesta.

-¿Señor Saotome?- una joven pidió la palabra. –Entonces, le gustaría decirnos, ¿por qué ha generado tantas especulaciones esa noticia? Ya que no solamente se habla de tan vergonzosa reprimenda, sino de maltrato físico y cierto grado de abandono desde hace tiempo.

-Señorita, mucho me temo que usted lo ha dicho, son sólo especulaciones, que si fueran verdad, ¿creen que estaríamos ambos aquí? Soy un hombre de negocios, y como tal, nunca vendería nada a costa de mi hija, ni de ningún miembro de mi familia. Lo que ustedes "vergonzosamente" vieron en esa ocasión, fue una inoportuna reprimenda quizás mal manejada de mi parte, y que les aseguro jamás volverá a ocurrir. Es por eso que públicamente ofrezco una disculpa a mi hija y a todos los que pudieron sentirse ofendidos con mi comportamiento. Si nadie tiene algo más que decir, les agradezco por venir, nosotros nos retiramos.

Un absoluto silencio reinó en la sala, acompañado de la inconformidad de todos los presentes.

-Yo quiero decir algo- la voz de Mashauri se escuchó por el segundo micrófono.

-No, ya es suficiente, es mejor irnos- le susurró Ranma con enfado.

Pero ella no obedeció.

-Hola a todos, para los que no me conocen soy Mashauri, la niña a la que el… "ogro" regañó- sonrió divertida señalando a su padre.

Este gesto arrancó algunas risas de los reporteros.

-Quizás ustedes no lo sepan, pero desde que mi mamá murió, mi papá no me ha descuidado en ningún momento. Ha tenido que viajar mucho, pero es debido a su trabajo, y supongo que es normal que algunas veces no estemos de acuerdo porque casi no nos vemos, sin embargo él sigue siendo mi padre, aunque tenga poca experiencia en el cargo… Lo que ocurrió en la fiesta fue culpa mía, él me pidió que no sacara a mi perro, yo no le obedecí y bueno, creo que todos vieron el desastre, lo peor de todo fue que nadie pudo probar el pastel… Y si ustedes tienen hijos, sólo piensen cómo actuarían si alguno de ellos hiciera lo que yo…

Las caras de los presentes empezaron a cambiar ante convincentes palabras.

-Excelente- sonrió Ukyou victoriosa, observando la escena desde la puerta del salón.

-Así que yo no pienso que Ranma Saotome sea un mal padre, él sólo hizo lo que cualquier padre haría, y espero que me perdone por lo que hice- la niña volteó a verlo.- En verdad papi, no fue mi intención- pronunció con la cara más dulce y angelical que pudo encontrar.

Ranma la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y ella exclamó un intencional "te quiero" que todos pudieron escuchar, dando así por terminada la sesión.

-Gracias, eso fue genial- murmuró Ranma entre dientes.

-Ni lo digas, bien sabes lo que te va a costar- respondió Mashauri al tiempo que ambos sonreían para una fotografía.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estuvieron increíbles!- decía Ukyou sin dejar de abrazar a Ranma. –Debo reconocer que al principio dudé de lo que Mashauri diría, pero se comportó a la altura de las circunstancias. Esto es un gran alivio, ahora sí podremos volver a París sin ningún inconveniente.

-Sí, ¿verdad?- sonrió Ranma frotando su cabeza. –Aunque… bueno, lo de volver a París, no estoy tan seguro…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas, amor?

El muchacho se aflojó un poco el cuello de la camisa.

-Digamos que… lo que dijo Mashauri allá adentro no fue del todo sincero…

-Era de suponerse, pero no cabe duda que supiste convencerla.

-No, es que no la convencí…

-¿Ah, no?

-Mmmm, no, digamos que tuvimos que llegar a un acuerdo… e hicimos un trato.

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Tuve que hacerle una promesa…

-¿Qué promesa?

_**xxxxxxxx**_

-Ukyou, por favor espera, no te tienes que ir nada más así, ¿podemos hablarlo?- Ranma salió tras su novia, quien ya descendía las escaleras llevando consigo una de sus maletas.

-¡Y decir qué! ¡Que me traicionaste! ¡Que me diste tu palabra y ahora sales con esto!

-¡No te traicioné! Era la única manera de solucionarlo.

-Ah, pero claro, ¡dejando que una niña te manipule!

-Ukyou, se trata de mi hija, no puedo defraudarla.

Ambos llegaron al recibidor de la casa.

-¿Sabes Ranma? ¡Ya estoy cansada de todo! Últimamente tu hija siempre es el pretexto en nuestra relación y no estoy muy segura de querer continuar así.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?

-¡Eres tú el que lo provoca!

El chico Saotome guardó silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sabes que yo debo volver a París y si no estás dispuesto a venir conmigo, entonces quizás será lo mejor terminar.

-Ukyou, yo te amo, ¿acaso crees que quiero que nuestra relación llegue hasta aquí? Por qué… por qué no nos damos un tiempo, para aclarar las cosas, nuestras ideas… todo esto ha sido demasiado, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Tiempo?

El sonido de un auto se escuchó entrando a la propiedad.

-Señorita Kuonji, su taxi ya está aquí- anunció Osakaru.

-Voy en seguida… Ranma, puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees- le dijo en un tono despectivo, -pero si en verdad te importa nuestra relación, creo que sabrás en donde tienes que buscarme si quieres que esto continúe- y dando media vuelta se alejó de él, saliendo por la puerta principal y cerrándola bruscamente.

Ranma se acercó al ventanal para ver como el taxi salía de la mansión, llevándose a su novia, muy probablemente para que nada volviera a ser igual que antes.

-¿Papá?- la voz de Mashauri saliendo del estudio lo sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos. -¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Ukyou no se fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

-No – respondió sonriéndole en un suspiro.

Ella se acercó a él.

-Ukyou se fue por cosas de grandes – Ranma continuó, -que tal vez algún día te contaré.

-¿Y ya no va a regresar nunca?

-Eso no lo sé Mashauri, eso no lo sé…

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Era cerca de la media noche y Ranma se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo un poco de té, al tiempo que pensaba en todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: la rueda de prensa, las palabras de Mashauri, la partida de Ukyou… deteniéndose en esto último, ¿le había dicho que la amaba? Y si eso era verdad, ¿por qué se sentía tan extrañamente libre de repente? Obviamente no tenía la intención de sumirse en una profunda depresión después de aquel rompimiento, pero no dejaba de preguntarse si aquella decisión habría sido lo más correcto.

-Oh, perdón, pensé que no había nadie aquí- dijo Akane entrando a la cocina.

Era la primera vez, en los últimos tres días, que le dirigía la palabra.

-No se preocupe, yo ya me iba- respondió el muchacho levantándose de la silla y llevándose su taza.

Ella abrió la nevera sin darle la menor importancia. Ranma se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Señorita Tendo?

-¿Sí?

-Eh… ah… bueno es que yo sólo… sólo quiero ofrecerle una disculpa por lo de la última vez… reconozco que fui muy atrevido… y yo no…

-De acuerdo- fue la rápida y tajante respuesta de la joven.

-¿De acuerdo? ¿Sólo eso dirá?

-¿Pues qué mas espera que le diga?

-N-no lo sé, ¿esta vez no habrá gritos? ¿No me va a llamar "pervertido" ni "degenerado"?

-Si gusta puedo hacerlo, ¿pero no le parece que es un poco tarde para eso? Podríamos despertar a todos.

La muchacha terminó de servirse leche en un vaso y se disponía a volver a su habitación, pero Ranma no tenía muchas intenciones de quitarse de la puerta.

-Escuche, estoy hablando en serio. En verdad lamento el haberme comportado como lo hice, y sé que usted debe seguir furiosa conmigo. Si no quiere perdonarme no lo haga, pero quiero que sepa que no es muy agradable su indiferencia.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugiere?

-Sería mucho pedir, ¿una tregua?

-¿Y para qué quiere una tregua?

-Porque esta vez realmente necesito de su ayuda… Verá, quiero acercarme a mi hija, recuperar el tiempo perdido, ponerle más atención y todas esas cosas que usted siempre me reclama. Creo que va a ser la única manera de saber si lo que he decidido es lo mejor y sobre todo, porque quiero que lo que Mashauri dijo ante toda ese gente esta mañana, no vuelva a ser una farsa. Quiero compensarla, y usted es la única persona que puede ayudarme a lograrlo.

Akane sonrió para sus adentros.

-Estoy dispuesto a empezar desde el principio si es necesario.

La muchacha se detuvo a pensarlo algunos segundos más, antes de contestar.

-Muy bien, supongo que no puedo negarme después de que ha dado tan importante paso… Entonces dígame, señor Saotome, ¿por dónde quiere comenzar?

-Se lo dejo a su elección, por algo mi madre dice que usted es la niñera de las buenas ideas. ¿Tendrá alguna sugerencia?

-Pues ahora que lo menciona… quizás no sólo una.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pues miren nada más, quiénes están de regreso, jejeje y no, no estaban muertos, nomás andaban de parranda, como se dice aquí en México :P

Un gran saludo a todos!! Después de un largo año de ausencia (y de computadoras dañadas), pues aquí vengo guardando la pena, jeje, y trayéndoles la novena entrega de esta historia. Que espero muy humildemente y de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a mi amiga Dany Robles, por la "lata que da" como dice ella, para que yo continúe escribiéndola. Que primeramente a fines de este año, esperemos ya estarla concluyendo (a ver si ahora si)

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, ya saben toda duda, crítica, elogio o aclaracion es bien recibido.

Gracias por su paciencia y sobre todo por leer.

=)

* * *

**Lita Kino.  
Copyright (c) 2010  
ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


	11. Parte X

_**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE  
Copyright de Lita Kino, 2011 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Basada en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora.**_

* * *

**DECIMA PARTE**

-¡Papá, date prisa que vamos a llegar tarde!- decía Mashauri al pie de la escalera esperando que Ranma bajara.

-Ya voy, no me apresuren. Al menos deberían decirme a dónde vamos.

-Descuide, lo sabrá en su momento. ¿No me diga que no lleva chaqueta?- le dijo Akane.

-¿Chaqueta? Pero si estamos en pleno verano.

-Pues la va a necesitar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vamos al Polo Norte?

-No, aunque tal vez algo parecido- respondió Mashauri. –Pero por favor, ya vámonos, porque si no cuando lleguemos habrá mucha gente- completó haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien, está bien, ya nos vamos. No tienes por qué ser tan impaciente.

De esta forma, los tres salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto.

El trayecto del Aomori hasta la ciudad transcurrió bastante divertido y ameno. Akane se encargó de poner la radio y junto con Mashauri, canturreaban las canciones de moda, ante un Ranma que reía al escucharlas. Durante un espacio de comerciales, el chico Saotome decidió cambiar de estación, encontrando una en donde sólo tocaban música de "su época" y comenzó a cantar despreocupado; las chicas se burlaron de él en un principio, pero finalmente Akane terminó acompañándolo en más de alguna que también conocía.

Cuando llegaron a Tokio, la muchacha se encargó de guiarlos hasta aquella enorme plaza comercial donde había planeado que pasarían prácticamente todo el día.

-Señorita Tendo, ¿no me diga que nos ha traído de compras?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le parece divertido?

-Pues… no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente.

-Despreocúpese, yo tampoco- respondió dándole una bella sonrisa. –Le garantizo que esto será mucho mejor que ir de compras.

-No estarán hablando en serio ¡verdad!- exclamó Ranma, deteniéndose repentinamente ante la entrada del lugar en donde ambas chicas lo condujeron.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca había venido a un sitio como éste?

-Akane, ¿me puedo adelantar para apartar los patines?- dijo Mashauri.

-Claro, en seguida te alcanzamos. Señor Saotome, ¿es que le tiene miedo a una pista de hielo?

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo yo?

-Si gusta puede esperarnos aquí afuera.

-Por favor, señorita, "miedo" es una palabra que no existe en el diccionario de un Saotome.

-Entonces vamos a entrar.

-¿Ahora?

-No debemos dejar a Mashauri sola.

-Tiene razón, no debemos esperar más. ¡Entremos ya!- dijo el muchacho con firmeza, pero avanzando a paso lento.

La pequeña Saotome ya los esperaba con ansia en el área de patines y una vez que recibió los suyos, se preparó y rápidamente se introdujo en la pista. Ranma la miraba sorprendido, la agilidad y confianza con la que su hija se deslizaba en el hielo eran completamente desconocidas para él. Akane terminó de atar sus patines y se dirigió hacia la entrada, Ranma la siguió.

La muchacha se introdujo con la misma facilidad y naturalidad que la pequeña Mashauri, y con suficiente impulso fue a alcanzarla.

-Nunca pensé que mi papá fuera tan cobarde- rió la niña una vez que Akane llegó con ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Ya viste cómo está? Parece un gatito asustado.

Efectivamente, Ranma continuaba en la entrada de la pista, sosteniéndose con ambas manos de los bordes de la puerta, terminando de decidir la manera de entrar. Lo intentaba con un pie, lo intentaba con el otro, pero simplemente no se convencía. En ese instante, un pequeño de aproximadamente unos cuatro años, pasó por ahí con algo de velocidad y se le quedó viendo fijamente con extrañeza, para después continuar con su ágil recorrido. Ranma no lo podía creer, así que movido en su orgullo, decidió armarse de valor, soltó sus manos de la puerta y entró a la pista.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Mashauri al momento que el chico Saotome caía completamente de espaldas en el hielo.

Y junto con Akane, patinaron velozmente hacia él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Los rostros de ambas chicas aparecieron sobre su cara.

-¿No me digas que nunca habías patinado en hielo?- rió Mashauri.

-Siempre pensé que era más sencillo- se quejó el muchacho.

Entre las dos le ayudaron a levantarse.

-Esto significa que sólo hay una cosa por hacer- dijo Akane.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

-Que tome lecciones.

-Señorita Tendo, ¿qué le hace pensar que voy a permitir que alguien me entrene en algo como esto?

La muchacha repentinamente le tomó la mano, logrando sobresaltarlo un poco.

-Puedo enseñarlo, o ver cómo regresa gateando a la entrada de la pista- dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

-Oh, vamos papá, no es tan difícil- Mashauri le tomó la otra mano.

-¿Acepta el trato?

-Supongo que no tengo elección.

La clase comenzó con algunos movimientos para el deslizado básico y sobre todo que Ranma se acostumbrara al hielo, lo cual logró en menos de dos vueltas completas a toda la pista, sostenido en un principio por las manos de Akane y Mashauri, quedando sólo con la de la chica Tendo al final. Pasados algunos minutos, comenzó a sentir el gusto por tal deporte y al cabo de media hora consiguió deslizarse por sí mismo con bastante facilidad.

Akane lo miraba un tanto sorprendida dar una vuelta completa con algo de velocidad, pero supuso que por ser el artista marcial que era, con los antecedentes deportivos que tenía, no habría por qué costarle mayor trabajo. La muchacha sonrió en cuanto Ranma consiguió alcanzar a su hija y ambos comenzaron a jugar. La niña lo perseguía al tiempo que él la evadía o viceversa. Mashauri reía de una forma que pocas veces había visto, y su padre de pronto aparentó diez años menos de los que tenía.

Posteriormente el juego cambió a competencias de velocidad, la prueba era ver quién llegaba más rápido de un extremo al otro de la pista. Akane también decidió participar, demostrando ser bastante rápida, lo cual ni Ranma ni Mashauri estaban muy dispuestos a permitirle. La muchacha estaba por completar su quinta victoria cuando el chico Saotome decidió alterar la carrera y disminuir su velocidad tomándola por la cintura, Mashauri aprovechó la oportunidad para llegar en primero, entre que su padre y su niñera forcejeaban para que la soltara, pero en lugar de eso, Ranma comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo ambos bruscamente en el hielo.

Akane abrió los ojos al sentir amortiguada su caída y se encontró con la cara de Ranma muy de cerca. Sus profundos ojos azules la miraban de una forma que sintió una punzada en el estómago, y un tanto avergonzada intentó incorporarse, dándose cuenta que él en ningún momento había soltado su cintura.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – uno de los chicos que vigilaban la pista llegó a auxiliarlos y les ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Ve lo que sucede por querer hacer trampa?- reclamó la muchacha.

-Sí, casi muerto "embriagado" con usted encima de mí- fue la burlona respuesta de Ranma, que despreocupadamente siguió patinando.

Akane iba a replicar algo, cuando se detuvo a pensar en el comentario, ¿había dicho "embriagado"?

Llegó la hora de la comida y Ranma llevó a las chicas por hamburguesas y papas fritas. Engulleron sus alimentos en medio de una conversación en la que tanto Ranma como Akane platicaban divertidas anécdotas, ella de su vida en la universidad y él de todos sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Mashauri de cuando en cuando opinaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo escuchaba, divertida, las historias que ambos adultos contaban.

Después de comer, la pequeña Saotome sugirió ir al boliche, en donde Ranma demostró ser un gran jugador y Akane una aficionada bastante mala, hecho que provocó algunas discusiones entre los dos, hasta que la señorita Tendo dejó de lado su orgullo y permitió que Ranma le diera algunas lecciones.

-Antes de tirar, debe visualizar su objetivo por encima de la bola- decía Ranma ejemplificando la acción, -y una vez que lo tenga enfocado, debe deslizarla suavemente.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Claro, recuerde que todo está en la mente.

-Eso suena fácil- dijo la chica tomando una bola del despachador.

Se acercó a la línea y comenzó a imitar lo que Ranma le había dicho.

-Enfoco mi objetivo… preparo mi tiro… y… deslizo la bola suavemente…

Cosa que no ocurrió, ya que la bola se le resbaló torpemente de las manos, estrellándose contra la duela y cayendo irremediablemente en la canaleta.

-Uy, creo que no lo enfocaste bien, Akane- dijo Mashauri.

-Ya lo verán, el siguiente ¡no fallaré! - exclamó decidida, tomando otra bola precipitadamente.

Ranma la observaba con cierta gracia.

-Veamos, enfoco el objetivo… muy bien, ahí están, diez pinos que serán derribados… preparo mi tiro… y… deslizo la… -sin embargo esta vez no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que los dedos se le quedaron atorados en los orificios de la misma.

-¡Maldición!

-Aguarde un momento, señorita Tendo- rió Ranma acercándose a ella. –Creo que ya descubrí cuál es su problema- dijo al tiempo que le ayudaba a safar los dedos de la bola.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

-No está jugando con la bola adecuada. De hecho ésta es muy pesada. Debemos encontrar una que le siente mejor…

-Y sin soltar su mano, la jaló al despachador para escoger alguna otra.

-¡Ésta es perfecta! Estoy seguro que con ésta no fallará.

La muchacha lo miró de forma escéptica.

-Vamos, ¿acaso no confía en mí?

-¿En serio tengo que contestar?

Ranma sólo le dio una sonrisa resignada y regresó con ella a la línea. Se colocó a sus espaldas y tomándola un poco por sorpresa, puso una mano sobre su hombro, mientras que la otra la deslizó suavemente por su antebrazo, hasta posarse encima de su mano que sostenía la bola.

-¿No me diga que está nerviosa?- dijo "ingenuamente" al sentirla tensarse.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió volteando bruscamente, y notando la cercanía de Ranma. -¿Hay algún motivo por el que deba estarlo?- pronunció firme pero convirtiéndolo casi en un susurro.

-No sé usted- sonrió divertido el muchacho. –Ponga mucha atención porque es la última vez que le explico cómo debe de tirar, también es muy importante el juego de pies, así que trate de seguirme. ¿Ya tiene enfocado el objetivo?

-Sin problema.

-Muy bien, entonces preparamos el tiro y deslizamos la bola suavemente- dijo Ranma al tiempo que se movía con Akane hacia adelante y soltaba la pelota en la duela, siguiendo esta vez una perfecta línea recta.

La chica Tendo la miró, casi sin aliento, llegar hasta los pinos y lograr derribarlos por completo.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- exclamó dedicándole a Ranma una cara de completa alegría.

-Akane ¡qué gran tiro!- dijo la pequeña Saotome.

-¡Mashauri, lo logré!- gritó dirigiéndose a abrazar a la niña, y golpeando accidentalmente a Ranma en la nariz, al momento de levantar las manos. -¡Uy! Lo siento… discúlpeme… yo no…

-N-no se preocupe… déjelo así… -respondió él, con una mueca de dolor al tiempo que sobaba la parte afectada.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y Ranma decidió que era tiempo de regresar a casa, no sin antes comprar helados y entrar a la máquina de fotografías instantáneas en secuencia. Mashauri hacía caras raras si las fotografías eran con su padre, y de completa felicidad cuando la que la acompañaba era Akane, aunque tuvo que decidir su actitud al momento en que al chico Saotome se le ocurrió una secuencia en donde aparecieran los tres.

-Rayos, creo que estoy engordando- decía Ranma mientras revisaba las tiras de imágenes.

-A ver… déjeme ver… Tiene razón… Ya no va a salir "bonito" en las portadas de revistas.

-Oiga, no se burle…

-¿Ya vieron esta foto?- Mashauri se había quedado con la secuencia de los tres. –Creo que salimos muy bien.

-Es verdad, la señorita Tendo no salió enojada.

-Y el señor Saotome no se ve gordo.

-Yo pienso que es genial. Cualquiera creería que somos una familia.

Ranma y Akane abrieron los ojos como platos ante este comentario, sin evitar sonrojarse, al tiempo que veían a la pequeña Saotome caminar alegremente delante de ellos.

**XXXXXXXX**

El sol se filtraba a través de los árboles en la carretera que conducía al Aomori, hacía buen rato que Mashauri se había quedado dormida en el asiento de atrás, y tanto Ranma como Akane viajaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El chico Saotome, de cuando en cuando, revisaba a su hija a través del retrovisor y observaba de reojo a Akane, quien en ese instante suspiraba mirando hacia la ventana de su lado.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Mashauri terminar tan cansada- dijo Ranma rompiendo el silencio.

Akane iba a replicar algo, pero él se adelantó.

-Y reconozco que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que me divierto tanto con ella.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Me lo imagino, después de todo fue usted la que lo planeó.

-Yo sólo puse la idea, pero fue usted quien se encargó de dirigir toda la excursión.

El muchacho sonrió ante este comentario y dirigió la vista hacia el camino, aunque un suspiro de Mashauri acomodándose, no pasó desapercibido para él.

-Es una niña extraordinaria- susurró embelesado.

-Desde luego. Es por eso que sigo sin entender cómo es posible que haya podido mantenerse lejos de ella todo este tiempo.

El rostro del chico Saotome se volvió un tanto serio.

-Quizás porque… porque me ha faltado mucho valor…

-¿Valor?

-Tal vez no me comprenda, tal vez piense que no soy más que un mal padre, egoísta y engreído, pero le aseguro que nunca fue mi intención que las cosas se volvieran de esta forma con mi hija.

Akane lo escuchaba en silencio, atentamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella conversación nunca la olvidaría.

-La madre de Mashauri era lo que yo más quería, creo que la amé desde que la conocí…

-¿Eran muy jóvenes?

-Yo iba en la secundaria y ella estudiaba en un colegio para señoritas. Desde el principio nos hicimos buenos amigos, y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos enamorados uno del otro. Era fantástica, graciosa, divertida, muy elegante y capaz de arrancarme una sonrisa aún en las situaciones más difíciles. Recuerdo que cuando murió mi padre, ella nos dio tanto apoyo que su pérdida fue rápidamente llevadera, nunca le gustaba darse por vencida y decía que el amor era la razón más grande para hacer que nuestra vida valiera la pena. El día de nuestra boda, juré que siempre la amaría y protegería, la sentía tan parte de mi vida que creo nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Después nació nuestra hija, y era muy divertido eso de tener a tres mujeres en casa por quienes velar. Cada una tan diferente, pero igual de importante. Aunque también soñábamos con la llegada de un varón, y por alguna razón no ocurría… ni ocurriría…

La voz del chico Saotome se quebró un poco al llegar a este punto.

-¿Y cuál era esa razón?- preguntó Akane, temerosamente.

-Una de esas enfermedades… injustas, inexplicables y cuando ya están muy avanzadas, desgraciadamente incurables… Le juro que hice hasta lo imposible por salvarla: médicos, tratamientos, todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, y ni todo el dinero del mundo me alcanzó para salvarle la vida… Una parte de mí se iba muriendo día a día, al ver cómo todo lo que ella era, poco a poco se extinguía y yo sin poder hacer nada… Y cuando finalmente todo terminó, lo único que quería era escapar, no sentir ese dolor, olvidar todo aquello, fingir que nunca había pasado. Me sentía tan triste que ni siquiera quería que mi hija lo supiera, que me viera sufrir, y por eso me fui, esperando que el tiempo y la distancia ayudaran a aliviar y a olvidar… Creí que unos meses serían suficientes, sin embargo, esos meses se convirtieron en años… Y aunque volví en algunas ocasiones, de pronto me encontré con que mi tranquilidad y mi fortaleza estaban en cualquier lugar lejos de Japón…

-Y al lado de la señorita Kounji…

Ranma esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que sí… Admito que cuando la conocí no pretendía tomarla tan en serio, pero por alguna razón, pude volver a sentirme feliz estando con ella. El siempre mantenernos ocupados en todo ese mundo que la rodea, me hizo dejar de pensar y de recordar, incluso de extrañar estar aquí… Sí, sí, ya sé que va a molestarse por eso, pero créame que después de un día como hoy, reconozco lo mucho que me equivoqué todos estos años… No quiero volver a perderme ni un segundo más de la vida de Mashauri.

-Aún puede remediarlo.

-No sé cómo…

-Bueno, "un día cómo hoy" ya es un gran paso.

-¿Cree que tenga que venir a patinar con ella todos los días?

-No era eso a lo que me refería- sonrió Akane con una mirada de extrañeza. –Pero sí a que pase más tiempo con ella, conózcala, juegue sus juegos, enséñela, háblele de su madre…

-¿No estará hablando en serio?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que le hable de su madre.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno pues porque… no lo he hecho en años, no sé si podría… aún me duele pensarlo…

La mirada de Akane se tornó un tanto seria ante este comentario.

-Señor Saotome, creo que no se lo he dicho, pero mi madre también murió cuando yo era apenas una niña- pronunció soltando un suspiro.

El corazón de Ranma se encogió al escucharla, y no supo qué decir, sin embargo ella continuó.

-Soy la menor de tres hermanas, y aunque las dos mayores tienen recuerdos más claros de ella, le puedo asegurar que sé perfectamente cómo era, sus ojos, su sonrisa, las cosas que la alegraban, sus recetas favoritas, su gusto por los claveles… Y fue mi padre quien se encargó de mantenerla siempre presente en nuestras vidas, a través de sus relatos, de sus fotos, incluso he llegado a pensar que de esa manera él aprendió a sobrellevar su ausencia, recordándola en todo momento.

-Su padre es un hombre valiente… En cambio yo, tengo mucho miedo de volver a sentir todo ese dolor…

-¿Y nunca ha pensado que quizás una herida cicatriza más rápido cuando la deja al aire libre que cuando la cubre? Quizás usted se ha estado escondiendo del dolor todo este tiempo, pero ¿nunca se ha puesto a pensar qué pasaría si lo enfrenta?

-¿Usted lo sabe?

-No señor Saotome, ¿pero cree que sería tan mala idea intentar averiguarlo?

**XXXXXXXX**

Ranma, Akane y Mashauri llegaron a la mansión al anochecer. La niña ya había despertado para entonces y Nodoka los esperaba para cenar. Tiempo después, Ranma llevó a su hija a dormir y Akane se dedicó a su tesis por algunas horas. Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación:

-¿Está muy ocupada? – preguntó Ranma, asomando medio cuerpo al interior.

-Sólo un poco, ¿qué pasa? ¿Mashauri se encuentra bien?

-Desde luego, no se preocupe. Vengo a invitarla a que me haga compañía…

Akane le dio una mirada extrañada.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarle.

Ranma condujo a la muchacha hasta la biblioteca y accionando el mecanismo del libro negro, se introdujeron en la habitación del otro lado de los estantes.

-Pero ¿qué es todo este sitio?- dijo ella una vez que Ranma encendió la luz y disimulando el hecho de haber entrado ahí antes.

-Este lugar es como mi refugio- respondió él con un suspiro. –Como puede ver, está lleno de recuerdos…

Akane le sonrió levemente, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Señorita Tendo, he estado pensando mucho en lo que platicamos esta tarde, y quizás tenga razón, quizás ya sea hora de enfrentarme al pasado… En esta habitación se encuentran muchas cosas que ordené a la servidumbre "esconder" desde hace cinco años, entre ellas, todas las pertenencias de mi esposa… En esas cajas están guardados sus vestidos, sus joyas, sus libros, sus retratos…

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere hacer con ellos?

-Pues verá… yo… sinceramente no lo sé- dijo dejándose caer de sentón sobre un viejo sofá. –Me encantaría abrir de una por una, pero tengo miedo de no soportarlo, no podría hacerlo solo…

-Nadie dijo que tiene que hacerlo solo- Akane se sentó a un lado de él, dándole una reconfortante sonrisa.

-¿Podría contar con su ayuda?

-Por supuesto, aunque, quizás no sólo conmigo. Pienso que a Mashauri le encantaría conocer todo esto y a ella le corresponde mucho más que a mí.

Ranma guardó silencio, pensando en esta respuesta.

-Señor Saotome, ¿y nunca ha pensado que este lugar podría convertirlo en el sitio perfecto para honrar la memoria de su esposa?

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Pues que tal vez con un poco de limpieza y una pintadita, podríamos adecuar la habitación para que Mashauri pueda entrar las veces que quiera y sentirse más cerca de su madre… Podríamos acomodar sus libros por ahí, llenar esa pared de fotografías, y el resto de las cosas, con el tiempo, usted ya decidirá qué hacer con ellas… ¿qué opina?

-Lo hace sonar tan fácil… -el chico Saotome no lucía muy convencido.

-Oh, vamos, estoy segura que a su hija le va a encantar la idea, además, podemos contar con la ayuda de Kaori, de Osakaru, de Ryouga…

-N-no lo sé, creo que es más de lo que podría haber pensado.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – insistió animosamente la muchacha.

Ranma se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, repasando con la vista prácticamente cada rincón de la habitación. Estaba convencido de que ya era hora de enfrentar y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que aquella idea también le habría gustado mucho a su difunta esposa.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro y pronunció:

-De acuerdo, señorita Tendo, ¿y cuándo quiere comenzar?

-¿Le parece mañana mismo?- respondió Akane con una gran sonrisa.

**XXXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano, Ranma y Akane empezaron a prepararlo todo para la remodelación. El primer paso fue explicarle la idea a Nodoka, quien aceptó sorprendida, pero dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible; y posteriormente a Mashauri, quien se quedó sin palabras y terriblemente emocionada en cuanto entró con su padre a la habitación. Simplemente no podía creerlo, y con gran euforia quiso comenzar a ayudar inmediatamente.

Ryouga fue el encargado de comprar los botes de pintura, mientras que Ranma, Akane y Mashauri sacaban todas las cajas y objetos, y cubrían con sábanas los muebles para no mancharlos.

La habitación quedó lista ya algo entrada la tarde y había llegado la hora de comenzar a abrir "los baúles del recuerdo". Mashauri aguardaba ansiosa este momento, y Ranma nuevamente dudaba si debía hacerlo, fue entonces cuando entró Nodoka, trayendo emparedados para todos y una refrescante jarra de calpico*. Los colocó sobre la pequeña mesa central, compañera de la salita que Akane acondicionó frente a la vieja chimenea, y mientras que las chicas engullían sus bocados, Ranma permanecía quieto y pensativo ante un baúl de tamaño mayor a los demás.

-Papá, ¿ocurre algo?- dijo la pequeña Saotome al notarlo tan serio.

-Mashauri, ¿quieres acercarte?

La niña obedeció.

-¿Me ayudas a abrir este baúl?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y puso sus manos en uno de los extremos. Nodoka y Akane sólo los observaban. Ranma se puso de rodillas y corrió el broche que sellaba la tapa, tomó el otro extremo y al mismo tiempo con su hija, levantó la cubierta. Un bello ajuar de novia era lo que se resguardaba en su interior.

-Este fue el vestido que tu mamá usó el día de nuestra boda- dijo Ranma de una manera muy serena. –Lucía como toda una princesa…

-¿Puedo tocarlo?- en los ojos de Mashauri no cabía la emoción.

-Por supuesto- fue la respuesta de su padre.

El ramo artificial de la novia también se encontraba ahí, junto con el tocado y las joyas que usó ese día, el juego de anillos, algunas flores secas, un grueso álbum de fotos y una cajita de terciopelo azul que Nodoka notó en el momento que se acercó.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos por aquí?- dijo abriendo la pequeña caja y mostrando un bellísimo anillo de oro, con un fino diamante y delicados grabados.

-¡Es muy bonito!- exclamó Mashauri.

-Es el anillo de compromiso que le di a tu madre, ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones.

-Sólo una legítima heredera o una digna esposa de un Saotome lo puede tener- completó Nodoka.

-Papá, ¿podemos ver el álbum?

-Oh, bueno, yo… -Ranma buscó inconscientemente los ojos de Akane, tratando de encontrar su aprobación.

La muchacha sólo le sonrió confiada, levantando los hombros.

-Creo que no hay problema- respondió él finalmente a su hija.

Ranma se acomodó en el sofá, con Mashauri sentada a su lado, y Nodoka y Akane en cada uno de los extremos. Con extraña calma para sí mismo, hojeaba cada una de las páginas sin poder evitar sonreír ante cada fotografía y la anécdota que representaba cada una. Su pequeña hija lo escuchaba atenta y emocionada.

Una vez que el álbum terminó, Nodoka le pidió a Akane que la acompañara a la planta baja, dejando a Ranma reacomodando el viejo baúl, y a Mashauri sentada en el mismo lugar, observándolo.

-¿Y de ahora en adelante voy a poder entrar aquí cuando yo quiera?- preguntó.

-Siempre y cuando prometas que no harás desorden y pondrás todas las cosas en su sitio.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo… Oye papá, ¿y por qué nunca me habías mostrado esta habitación? ¿No te gusta recordar a mi mamá?

El chico Saotome se puso de pie y se sentó nuevamente al lado de su hija, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Mashauri, ten por seguro que toda mi vida voy a recordarla. Es sólo que… su partida fue tan repentina y ha sido muy difícil para mí acostumbrarme a que ya no está.

-Pero ella siempre nos está cuidando, aunque no podamos verla- la niña se recargó en el costado de su padre.

Éste la abrazó como respuesta.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-No creo que no lo haga, además eso es lo que los ángeles hacen ¿cierto?

Ranma sonrió ante estas palabras.

-Creo que tienes mucha razón- y apretó un poco más su abrazo.

Transcurrieron así algunos minutos, cada uno en silencio…

-Papá, ¿te digo algo?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Realmente no te odio.

Ranma rió ligeramente al escuchar eso.

-Lo dije porque estaba muy enojada- continuó ella. –En realidad estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto.

-Yo también Mashauri, y después de estos días, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme perdido tantas cosas. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme, nunca ha sido mi intención ser un mal padre.

-No lo eres, tal vez sólo te falta un poco de práctica…

-Espera un momento, eso mismo lo dijiste en la rueda de prensa, ¿que no estabas fingiendo?

-Sólo un poco- sonrió Mashauri, -pero fue la verdad cuando dije que te quiero.

Un repentino hueco se formó en el estómago del muchacho al escuchar estas palabras y separó a su hija de su lado para poder mirarla. Esos grandes y encantadores ojos azules, lo miraban con cierta sorpresa, pero rebosantes de alegría y devoción.

-Te amo, mi pequeña Mashauri- susurró, recibiendo un efusivo abrazo como respuesta.

-¿Volverás a irte de Japón?- dijo la niña deteniéndose a pensar en eso, pero sin soltarse del pecho de su padre.

-Aún no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que no voy a volver a irme sin ti.

Mashauri lo miró bastante sorprendida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. Tú y yo somos una familia, y no importa el lugar dónde vayamos porque mientras estemos juntos, ése va a ser nuestro hogar… y no pienso volver a renunciar a ello.

-¿La abuela Nodoka vendrá con nosotros?

-Bueno, si ella quiere, desde luego que sí.

-¿Y Keniki?

-De acuerdo, Keniki también.

-¿Y vamos a conocer todo el mundo?

-Te prometo que cada lugar y cada rincón…

**XXXXXXXX**

Nodoka se encontraba en el estudio aquella tarde; sentada en su escritorio, revisaba algunos recibos y hacía anotaciones, cuando Kaori entró visiblemente emocionada.

-¡Señora, acaban de traer la invitación para el Baile de Beneficencia de este año!

-¡Oh, vaya! Creo que lo había olvidado por completo. Déjame verla.

-De suerte que el señor Ranma está en casa esta ocasión para que pueda acompañarla.

-No creas a mi hijo tan formal con este tipo de cosas. Odia las fiestas de etiqueta… Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, quizás de ésta no se pueda salvar…

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-El baile es el mismo día que la reunión de "Mujeres Emprendedoras" y soy una de las organizadoras.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensa hacer? La familia Saotome nunca ha faltado al Baile de Beneficencia.

-Y te aseguro, Kaori, que este año no será la excepción. ¿Puedes decirle, por favor, a mi hijo que venga?

**XXXXXXXX**

Con ambos brazos recargados sobre el barandal de la terraza, Ranma se dedicaba a contemplar, despreocupadamente, la manera en que Akane, Mashauri y Keniki jugaban en el jardín. Ambas chicas reían al tiempo que corrían por el césped, dando maromas, haciéndose cosquillas o persiguiendo al labrador. El chico Saotome se sentía contagiado de aquella alegría al observarlas, y sobre todo, había algo que le impedía quitar la vista de Akane, la manera en que se movía, el brillo de su sonrisa, su cabello corto moviéndose con la brisa del verano y… el recuerdo de ese beso que no se resistió a robarle el día de la fiesta… El sabor de sus labios…

-Muy bella tarde la de hoy, ¿no le parece?- pronunció Osakaru sacándolo repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

El muchacho se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

-¿No me diga que lo interrumpí a la mitad de algo importante?

-Claro que no, sólo miraba cómo se divierte "ese par". A veces creo que parecen hermanas. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que vi a Mashauri, en el pasado, reír así.

-La señorita Tendo ha hecho mucho por ella.

-Ha hecho mucho por todos- suspiró Ranma, dirigiendo la vista hacia ella nuevamente, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el mayordomo.

-Incluyéndolo a usted…

-Sí, no voy a negarlo. Y me siento en deuda con ella, me encantaría poder hacer algo para agradecerle, pero ¿qué?

-Bueno, puede haber tantas cosas: un ramo de flores, una invitación a cenar…

-¿Bromeas? Eso suena como a una cita.

-¿Y no le gustaría?

La pregunta tomó a Ranma por sorpresa.

-¿Y po- por qué me preguntas eso?

-Simple curiosidad- fue la respuesta del mayordomo, un tanto divertido con los nervios del muchacho.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible para Osakaru.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Usted está enamorado de ella!

-¡Baja la voz! ¿Acaso quieres que te escuche?

-¿Tendría algo de malo? ¿Por qué no se lo dice?

-N-no es tan fácil.

-El famosísimo Ranma Saotome, conquistador de cualquier mujer, ¿no puede hacer algo como eso?

-Es que no se trata de "cualquier mujer". Tan sólo mírala, es hermosa, inteligente, tan firme en lo que cree y tan fuerte para defenderlo. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? Un hombre viudo, que carga un pasado, que duda de su futuro… Ella merece mucho más que eso y jamás voltearía sus ojos hacia mí…

-Pues al menos en estos instantes está mirando hacia acá.

Ranma giró velozmente hacia el jardín, para encontrarse con Akane y Mashauri que alegremente lo saludaban.

-¿Señor Saotome?- escuchó de pronto la voz de Kaori detrás de él. –Su madre quiere verlo en el estudio.

**XXXXXXXX**

-Pasa, hijo- dijo Nodoka cuando vio su cara asomada en la puerta.

-Me dijo Kaori que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿ocurre algo malo?

-No, descuida, pero, toma asiento… Acaba de llegar la invitación para el Baile Anual de Beneficencia…

-Debí imaginarlo- Ranma le dio una mirada no muy conforme. –Y supongo que quieres que vaya contigo.

-No en realidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Así es, este año no voy a asistir al baile. Pero… -la madre de Ranma interrumpió, ahogándole cualquier expresión de júbilo- eso no significa que tú no vayas a ir.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Sabes que la familia Saotome nunca ha faltado a ese evento.

-Pues te equivocas, querida madre, si piensas que voy a ir solo y por mi propia voluntad a aburrirme a esa fiesta. Únicamente asisten amigos de mi padre y la única persona que puede conversar con ellos eres tú. Así que ¿por qué no sólo les envías una tarjeta de disculpa y nos olvidamos del asunto?

-Yo nunca dije que tienes que ir solo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y si no vas tú, con quién se supone que tengo que ir?

-¿Quería verme, señora Nodoka? – dijo Akane, asomando medio cuerpo en la puerta del estudio.

* * *

**_*CALPICO_**: Bebida de ácido láctico, muy popular en Japón.

* * *

**Lita Kino.  
Copyright (c) 2011  
ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


	12. Parte XI

_**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**_  
_**Copyright de Lita Kino, 2012 (Todos los derechos reservados)**_  
_**Basada en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora.**_

**ONCEAVA PARTE**

La habitación de Akane aún se encontraba en penumbras cuando su reloj despertador comenzó a sonar. La muchacha se revolvió entre sus sábanas, emitiendo un quejido, y estirando un brazo lo apagó.

Volvió a acomodarse plácidamente abrazando su almohada, la mañana estaba fresca y sus mullidas cobijas hacían la perfecta combinación; diez minutos más de sueño serían perfectos. Sin embargo, el repentino timbrar de su teléfono celular, terminó con aquellas intenciones.

Akane se tapó la cabeza con la almohada negándose a contestar, pero el repiqueteo era demasiado insistente. "Yuka llamando" fue lo que pudo leer abriendo un ojo, y sin muchos ánimos presionó la tecla para responder.

-¿Hola?- dijo con voz ronca.

-¡Akane, no puedo creer que aún estés dormida!

-Yuka, por favor, ¡son las siete de la mañana!

-Sí, ¡y hoy es el día más importante de tu vida!

-¿El día más importante de mi vida? ¿De qué hablas? Sólo se trata de un baile.

-Sí, ¡un baile acompañando a uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón!

-Lo único que quiero es que me dejes dormir un poco más…

-¡No puedo creer que tomes esto tan a la ligera! Tienes idea de cuantas chicas…

Akane alejó el teléfono de su oreja escuchando la voz de su amiga sólo como un constante bla, bla, bla… Y volvió a ponérselo después del silencio que siguió a la orden "en una hora paso por ti".

-Sí, "mamá"

-¡Más vale que te apures!

La muchacha terminó la llamada, arrojando el teléfono a su lado y volviéndose a acomodar esta vez boca arriba.

-El día más importante de mi vida… - dijo abriendo los ojos repentinamente y mirando al techo.

_ o _

Aquella noche, Ranma cruzaba el recibidor con dirección a la escalera, cuando notó que la puerta principal estaba entreabierta. Se acercó a ella para cerrarla, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Akane sentada en los escalones de la entrada.

-¿Señorita Tendo? – dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Hola señor Saotome- volteó ella al escucharlo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que hace aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, descuide, sólo pensaba un poco.

-Oh, ya veo, no era mi intención interrumpirla. Creo que será mejor que regrese adentro.

-No, espere, hay algo que quiero decirle…

Ranma dio un par de pasos hacia ella, movido en su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no se sienta?- dijo indicándole a un lado suyo en el escalón. –Sólo será un momento.

El muchacho obedeció, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo he estado pensado mucho- ella continuó, - y creo que lo mejor será que no asista al baile.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Vamos, píenselo por un segundo, es un baile muy importante, con personas muy distinguidas. Y yo… sólo soy una estudiante con un empleo de verano, la niñera de su hija. No podría pretender ser algo que no soy, y mucho menos hacerlo quedar mal a usted y a su familia…

-Señorita Tendo, ¿pero por qué piensa eso? Usted es mucho más que una simple niñera, es más, usted es mucho más de lo que muchas personas, en eventos como esos, pretenden ser.

-Le agradezco mucho sus palabras, pero no creo encajar en algo tan importante y elegante, además, irán damas muy finas y bellas…

-Créame, usted estará a la altura de todas y cada una. No les pide nada una hermosa joven que está a punto de convertirse en doctora.

La muchacha se sonrojó al escuchar estas palabras.

-Ya le prometió a mi madre que irá en su representación y yo no quiero que me deje morir solo- continuó Ranma en un tono que a Akane le pareció bastante tierno.

-N-no lo sé, pensarlo me pone muy nerviosa y no les quiero fallar.

-Estoy seguro que no lo hará… Además, quiero que sepa que para mí será todo un honor contar con su compañía.

Akane lo miraba sin saber qué contestar.

-Es más, hagámoslo apropiadamente, olvide lo que mi madre le pidió- declaró poniéndose de pie, parándose frente a ella y aclarando su voz. –Señorita Akane Tendo, ¿le gustaría ir conmigo al Baile de Beneficencia del próximo sábado?- terminó haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

-¿Y qué pasaría si me niego?- respondió ella un tanto divertida.

-Bueno, pues será la única responsable de enviar a este pobre hombre a la horca del aburrimiento.

-Vaya, creo que no podría con culpa semejante.

-Entonces ¿qué dice? ¿Acepta?- el chico Saotome le ofreció la mano.

-Está bien, señor Saotome, me ha convencido… Iremos al baile- dijo ella cerrando el trato y recibiendo un ligero apretón de la mano del muchacho.

_ o _

Akane cubrió su cara con la sábana para ocultar su sonrisa, al recordar esto.

**xxxxxxxx**

-¡Buenos días Ryouga!- gritaba Yuka desde su auto al otro lado de la reja en la entrada de la mansión.

-Hoy viene muy de mañana, señorita Oishi- respondió el muchacho al tiempo que abría la puerta para dejarla entrar.

-Así es, ya que Akane y yo tendremos un largo día. Espero que ya esté lista.

-Pues no la he visto salir de la casa. ¿Y se puede saber a dónde irán?

-De compras, soy el hada madrina que la convertirá en una diosa para el baile de esta noche.

-¿Baile?

-Sí, al de beneficencia que irá con Saotome- la muchacha arrancó para introducirse en la propiedad. –Te veo en un rato Ryouga…

El chico Hibiki sólo la vio alejarse, completamente confundido. Su abuelo, el señor Kawashi, se acercó a él.

-¿Dijo baile… con Saotome?

-Mmmm sí, me parece que lo mismo oí- declaró el anciano.

Akane bajó la escalera a toda prisa al escuchar el auto de Yuka. Nodoka la interceptó al llegar a la puerta.

-Irán a la Gran Plaza ¿cierto? ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto, señora, ¿qué pasa?

-Entrégale este sobre a la encargada de la boutique Channel de mi parte, y dile que la llamaré más tarde.

Akane lo guardó en su bolso y despidiéndose de la señora Saotome, salió de la casa.

-¿Lista para iniciar el día más inolvidable de tu vida?- le dijo Yuka en cuanto la muchacha entró al auto.

-Creo que te has vuelto loca.

-Pero al final terminarás dándome la razón- sonrió burlonamente, arrancando el auto.

**xxxxxxxx**

La Gran Plaza se encontraba bastante concurrida aquella mañana de sábado. La gente iba y venía por los diversos andadores y las chicas iniciaron su recorrido por el lado de las tiendas de vestidos de fiesta.

-Debo entregar este sobre que me encargó la señora Nodoka.

-Me parece que la tienda Channel es la siguiente.

Y efectivamente, la elegantísima tienda les abrió sus puertas automáticamente.

La chica de la entrada les dio la bienvenida, y una vez que Akane le explicó lo del sobre, lo llevo a su destinatario. Mientras esperaban por alguna respuesta, se dedicaron a mirar y a admirar los diferentes vestidos de la tienda, todos ellos demasiado finos y exclusivos.

-Sería como un sueño poder usar uno de estos algún día ¿no lo crees?- dijo Akane probándose por encima un modelo en gris, ante uno de los espejos.

-¿Señorita Akane Tendo?- dijo la encargada de la tienda.

-¿Sí?

-¡Oh, sea usted bienvenida a Channel! La estábamos esperando.

-¿A- a mí?

-Desde luego, nuestra estimada clienta, la señora Saotome nos ha pedido que le mostremos nuestra más reciente colección de vestidos de noche, para que usted escoja el que más le agrade.

-¡Qué!- la chica Tendo miraba a la encargada con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por favor, acompáñeme a los probadores.

-Pe- pero yo no podría pagar alguno de estos vestidos.

-No se preocupe, la señora Saotome nos dio la indicación de que todo lo que usted lleve lo carguemos a su cuenta.

-¡Vaya! Ni siquiera Cenicienta tuvo a su suegra como hada madrina… - dijo Yuka, igualmente impresionada.

-No puedo aceptar algo como esto- decía Akane dentro del probador, -es demasiado, ni aunque trabajara toda mi vida para ellos tendría para pagarles.

-Oh, vamos, ¿quieres dejar de quejarte?- Yuka estaba parada al otro lado de la cortina. -¿Tienes idea de todas las chicas que matarían por estar en tu lugar en estos momentos?

-¡No, y no quiero saberlo, porque no es correcto!- respondió la muchacha asomando la cabeza.

-¿Por fin terminaste de probarte ese vestido?

La chica de cabellos castaños corrió la cortina para encontrarse a su amiga ataviada en un bonito atuendo rojo.

-Y bien, ¿qué opinas?

-¡Luces grandiosa! Pero, tenemos que elegir cuál de todos estos te sienta mejor para la ocasión…

Y así, con la ayuda de su amiga y otras dos encargadas de la boutique, Akane se probó uno, y otro, y otro… de diferentes colores, cortes y estilos, hasta que todas estuvieron decididas y convencidas por uno en particular…

El siguiente lugar a visitar fue el salón de belleza, en donde Akane recibió tratamiento facial, estilizado de cabello, manicure y pedicure. Yuka la estaba pasando genial, pero comenzaba a preocuparse un poco por la negatividad que la chica Tendo no dejaba de expresar en la mayoría de sus comentarios.

-Akane, ¿en verdad crees que es tan malo todo esto?- decidió preguntarle finalmente, mientras las dos comían helado en una pequeña nevería, antes de volver a casa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, es que se supone que deberías estar feliz. Y no has dejado de quejarte en todo el día…

-N-no lo sé Yuka, no es que no me agrade, pero siento que es demasiado; la ropa, las atenciones, no entiendo por qué la señora Nodoka se está tomando tantas molestias conmigo.

-¿En serio no lo imaginas?

-No es por Saotome.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿Quién te dice que no ha sido él el de la idea?

-Porque no tiene razón alguna para hacerlo.

-A menos que le gustes…

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este comentario.

-Pero aún así, n-no es razón suficiente…

-Dime la verdad, ¿en ningún momento has pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez él…?

-No, y ya deja de decirlo.

-¡Pero te robó un beso!

-Sólo lo hizo porque quería hacerme enfadar. Yuka, entiende, un hombre como él, jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo…

-¡Santo cielo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí estás enamorada de él!

-¡Claro que no!

-Akane, acéptalo. Por una vez en tu vida deja tu orgullo a un lado y acéptalo. ¡Estás loca y completamente enamorada de Ranma Saotome!

La chica de cabellos azulados no supo qué contestar.

-Está bien, dejaré de molestarte con esto, pero quiero que sepas que nunca te había visto así.

-¿Así cómo?

-No sé, hay algo en ti diferente, ese "algo" que aparece cuando estamos enamoradas. Y sigo sin entender por qué insistes en resistirte tanto.

-Porque no puede ser Yuka, y no vale la pena salir lastimada por algo como eso.

-¿Y quién te lo ha dicho? Creo que te estás preocupando por adelantado. ¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas simplemente sucedan? Esta noche va a ser tu noche; al menos por hoy olvida que eres la señorita "todo-me-preocupa" Tendo, relájate y disfruta el momento.

-Me siento nerviosa de sólo pensarlo.

-Oh, vamos Akane, si te toma entre sus brazos y está a punto de besarte, ¿acaso te negarías?

La chica Tendo soltó una ligera risilla, agachando la mirada.

-Por cierto ¿es bueno besando?

-Eso es algo que no voy a contestarte- respondió con una pícara sonrisa, dejando a Yuka bastante sorprendida.

**xxxxxxxx**

Ukyou preparaba su último tiro ante el silencio de todos sus espectadores. Había sido una jornada complicada y necesitaba anotar en un solo movimiento. El hoyo no estaba lejos, pero la chica no había tenido la mejor de sus tardes, ya que su concentración no estaba precisamente en ese lugar ni en todo lo que el Tour Europeo implicaba.

Finalmente golpeó la bola con el palo de golf y la miró alejarse, manteniendo a su entrenador y a su representante con el alma en un hilo. Fueron segundos largos, sin embargo la pelota quedó a escasos centímetros de caer en su lugar.

-¡Me quieres explicar qué demonios fue eso que vimos allá afuera!- gritó el representante de la muchacha, entrando a la sala de los vestidores, una vez que el juego terminó.

-Fue una mala jornada, eso es todo- respondió Ukyou secamente, al momento que encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Mala jornada? ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir? ¡Esto es un torneo internacional, no son las ligas menores! Y por si ya se te olvidó ¡es mucho el dinero que tenemos invertido en esta empresa para que a estas alturas eches a perder todo por un capricho emocional!

-Eso es algo que no te interesa Fabrice, es mi vida y yo decido qué hacer con ella.

-¡Pero también es tu carrera y el que decide lo que se hace con ella soy yo! Negocios son negocios y tu rompimiento con Saotome no es excusa para que perdamos todo lo que hemos ganado hasta ahora.

-¡Por qué no te largas de una vez por todas y me dejas en paz!

Fabrice no dijo más, pero demasiado enojado sólo dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, Ranma Saotome- gruñó la muchacha contemplando la puerta por donde su representante había salido.

**xxxxxxxx**

-¡Vaya! No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que usé este traje- dijo Ranma mirándose de perfil ante el espejo de su habitación.

-Pues a pesar de eso, le sigue quedando perfectamente- puntualizó Osakaru. –Eso significa que está en forma.

-Por suerte para mí… ¡Diablos! Acepto que estoy algo nervioso. Me pregunto si Akane ya estará lista.

-Pues ella junto con la señorita Yuka y la pequeña Mashauri, llevan más de una hora encerradas en la habitación. Tenga paciencia, aún es temprano.

-¿Crees que esto se considera como una cita?

-Sí, prácticamente lo es, así que no olvide sus buenos modales. Por cierto, ¿ya tiene listas las flores?

-¿Flores?

**xxxxxxxx**

-¡Akane, estás quedando bellísima!- exclamó Mashauri, sentada sobre la cama de su niñera, viendo como Yuka la maquillaba frente al espejo.

-¡Desde luego que sí! Después de todo, yo he sido su asesora de imagen- sonrió la chica de cabellos castaños. –Akane, debo decirte que esta noche eres mi gran creación.

-¿No crees que está algo cargado el maquillaje?- dijo la chica Tendo, mientras observaba a su amiga dándole el sombreado final a sus párpados.

-Claro que no, es sólo que no estás acostumbrada. Bien, es hora de que te pongas el vestido para después dar los toques finales.

Akane entró al vestidor, en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Aún no está lista?

-¡Abuela! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué no estabas en otra fiesta?

-Ninguna fiesta, Mashauri, era la reunión de Mujeres Emprendedoras, pero decidí salir antes. Tenía que venir a despedir a Akane y a tu padre.

-Señora Nodoka, ¿usted aquí?- la chica Tendo asomó medio cuerpo desde la puerta del vestidor. –Yuka, ¿quieres ayudarme con el cierre, por favor?

La muchacha entró con Akane, y al cabo de un par de minutos, salió aclarando su voz.

-Su atención por favor, gentiles damas, es un honor para mí presentarles a la señorita Akane Tendo.

La joven de cabellos azulados salió con cierto cuidado, y ligeramente apenada, preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿qué les parece?

Mashauri sólo le dedicó una gran sonrisa, cargada de asombro. Mientras que Nodoka la observaba complacida de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Muy bonito! Chicas, debo felicitarlas, hicieron una gran elección.

La señora Saotome se acercó a Akane.

-Quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgullosa y agradecida porque acompañes a mi hijo y representes a nuestra familia.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme, al contrario, el honor es para mí.

-Traje algo que quiero que uses- Nodoka sacó una cajita alargada que en su interior contenía un juego de pendientes con una gargantilla de diamantes.

-Pe- pero señora Saotome, yo no…

-Oh, claro que sí. Son el toque perfecto- dijo poniéndole los aretes y posteriormente el collar. – Fueron un regalo de mi padre, y los he usado en ese baile desde hace tiempo. Son de buena suerte- le susurró.

-No tengo palabras para agradecerle todo esto. Haré muy buen papel, se lo prometo.

-Querida, sé que lo harás. Sólo relájate. Esta es una noche de fiesta y tú eres una integrante de nuestra familia.

La muchacha sintió que su estómago se contraía al escuchar estas palabras.

-Ya es hora de bajar. Mi hijo te espera en la sala.

**xxxxxxxx**

Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro en el vestíbulo, mirando de cuando en cuando el reloj. Sólo su tic – tac lo acompañaba, haciendo no menos ansiosa su espera.

Osakaru abrió la puerta principal, trayendo consigo un ramo de claveles.

-Recién cortados, señor Ranma, y elegidos personalmente por Kawashi.

En ese instante, se escuchó el sonido de una de las puertas de arriba. Mashauri fue la primera en aparecer, bajando la escalera.

-Terminó la espera- dijo con una sonrisa y llegando hasta su padre, quien la recibió en el último escalón.

Entonces levantó la mirada e instintivamente su respiración se detuvo al contemplar a la hermosa mujer que descendía cuidadosamente, deslizando de manera suave, su mano izquierda por el barandal.

Ranma no lo notó, pero tanto su hija como Osakaru lo observaban divertidos al contemplar su cara de total asombro.

Akane había elegido un elegante vestido negro, largo, cuya tela destellaba sutilmente con los reflejos de la luz. Llevaba los hombros descubiertos y un escote que revelaba discretamente la división de sus senos. Yuka se había encargado de rizar un poco su corto cabello, el cual lucía húmedo, dándole una sensual apariencia; el maquillaje era el adecuado y los aretes y gargantilla de diamantes, eran el complemento ideal.

Ranma recibió a la muchacha ofreciéndole la mano al pie de la escalera, aún boquiabierto.

-Disculpe señorita ¿quién es usted? – fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

La chica Tendo le dio una mirada de poca simpatía, al igual que Mashauri.

Yuka y Nodoka también llegaron al vestíbulo.

-Lo siento, sólo bromeaba. Es un placer recibirla, mademoiselle – dijo depositando un suave beso en su mano y sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Akane sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Osakaru carraspeó, aún sosteniendo el ramo de flores.

-Oh, es cierto – dijo el muchacho al entender la indirecta. –Espero que le gusten.

-Muchas gracias, señor Saotome- sonrió ella recibiendo las flores en sus manos.

-Bueno, no es que ya quiera que se vayan, pero más vale que se apresuren. No deben llegar tarde- dijo Nodoka.

-Descuida, madre. Ya está todo listo.

El muchacho le dio un beso a su hija y otro a Nodoka.

-¿Nos vamos? – le dijo a Akane ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Diviértanse y no regresen muy tarde- dijo la señora Saotome al tiempo que ellos salían por la puerta principal.

-Señora Nodoka, sin ofender, pero ya no son unos niños- declaró Yuka.

Ranma y Akane subieron al auto. Él lo arrancó y ella les decía adiós con la mano y con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que esta va a ser una gran noche- suspiró Mashauri emocionada.

**xxxxxxxx**

-¿Flores? ¿Cómo que Osakaru te pidió que cortaras algunas flores? – protestaba Ryouga con los brazos cruzados, recargado junto a una de las jardineras que estaban cerca de la salida de la mansión.

-Fue el señor Ranma quien se las pidió- respondió Kawashi.

-¿Y por qué no vino él?

-Ryouga, no digas tonterías.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Si Ranma Saotome está tan interesado en cortejar a Akane, al menos debería venir por sus flores él mismo!

-No es su costumbre. Además, tú estás celoso.

-¿Celoso? No abuelo, estoy enfadado. No puedo creer que una chica como ella, acepte salir con un sujeto como él.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo?

-Por si no lo habías notado, Akane es una chica muy dulce, y Saotome un tipo que se ha dedicado a conquistar a cuanta mujer se le ponga en frente desde que su esposa murió.

-Ryouga, estás exagerando. Y tú has tenido la oportunidad para conquistarla y no lo has hecho, así que ahora no me vengas con esos berrinches tontos. Por cierto, más vale que te calles, ahí vienen.

Ranma detuvo el auto justo frente a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Ryouga, señor Kawashi- saludó.

-¡Vaya! ¿A dónde se dirigen tan elegantes hoy?- dijo el chico de la banda en la cabeza.

-Vamos al baile de beneficencia- respondió Akane.

-Oh, qué interesante. Espero que se diviertan.

-Conduzca con cuidado, señor Ranma- pronunció Kawashi.

-Por cierto Akane, ¡qué hermosa luces hoy!

-Ryouga, ¿quieres hacer favor de abrir la puerta? – solicitó Ranma cortantemente.

El chico Hibiki obedeció, ocultando una risilla victoriosa. Ranma arrancó el auto sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos, ante la mirada extrañada de Akane.

**xxxxxxxx**

La radio tocaba una suave melodía al tiempo que salían del sendero del Aomori y se internaban en la carretera que los conducía hacia la ciudad. El cielo estaba completamente estrellado y una luna en cuarto creciente aparecía de entre las nubes, tomando su lugar para decorar la noche. Akane observaba todo esto a través de la ventana, había dicho muy poco desde que salieron de la mansión.

-Señorita Tendo, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

-La noto muy callada y conociéndola, creo que eso no es normal.

-No es nada, creo que sólo estoy un poco nerviosa…

-¿Le puedo decir un secreto?

La muchacha asintió con curiosidad.

-Yo también me siento igual…

-¿Usted? No lo creo, ¿acaso no se trata de su ambiente, su mundo?

-Nunca me han gustado las fiestas de etiqueta, además toda la gente que estará ahí son amigos y conocidos de mis padres, no será precisamente de lo más cómodo… Sin embargo, le agradezco que me acompañe…

-Bueno, ya que lo menciona de ese modo, créame que no ayuda mucho a que me sienta mejor…

Ranma rió al escuchar este comentario.

-Tiene razón, discúlpeme, no ha sido mi intención preocuparla más de la cuenta… ¿Sabe? Ya que los dos nos encontramos en la misma situación, le propongo que nos aliemos para salir vivos de ésta.

-Eso suena muy bien, ¿y qué es lo que sugiere?

-Que nos apoyemos mutuamente durante el baile. Yo le diré todo lo que sé en cuanto a este tipo de reuniones, y usted puede ayudarme al momento de bailar…

-Ah pero, ¿es que no sabe bailar?

-Digamos que no soy tan bueno.

-Pues yo tampoco soy muy buena, pero ya que esto es un trato, haré todo lo posible por no abandonarlo a su suerte.

-Le viviré agradecido eternamente.

-No tiene por qué, señor Saotome.

-¿Le molesta si le pido un favor más? ¿Podría, al menos por esta noche, permitirme que la llame por su nombre? Y así usted podría también decirme sólo "Ranma", sin el "señor"…

La muchacha rió ante tan tierna e inesperada petición.

-A mí no me incomoda llamarle de esa forma.

-Pero si lo hace, yo me siento un atrevido al querer decir… te sólo "Akane".

Ella agachó la vista, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Está bien, entonces "Ranma" será…

El elegante salón en el centro de Tokio se encontraba totalmente iluminado y la concurrencia que descendía de lujosos coches, poco a poco iba llenando el lugar.

El valet parking abrió cortésmente la puerta del auto del lado de Akane y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, para luego quedar maravillada viendo hacia arriba, los grandes ventanales que rodeaban el edificio. Ranma recuperó su atención ofreciéndole el brazo, y así ambos entraron.

-Su invitación, por favor- dijo el hombre encargado de la recepción en el vestíbulo.

-El Señor Saotome Ranma y la Doctora Tendo Akane- anunció el muchacho entregando la tarjeta.

-Sean bienvenidos- dijo el hombre, permitiéndoles el paso.

-¿Doctora?

-Bueno, ¿qué hay de malo en adelantarnos un poco? – Ranma le guiñó el ojo, apretando ligeramente su mano.

La pareja entró al recinto tomada del brazo. Efectivamente, tal como Ranma había dicho, gran parte de los invitados eran personas de mayor edad.

-¡Oh, pero qué grata sorpresa!- exclamó un hombre alto de cabello canoso. -¿El señor Saotome y la señorita Tendo por aquí?

-Buenas noches, señor Tadayama- saludó Ranma.

-Qué gusto tan grande que nos acompañen- el hombre estrechó la mano de Ranma y besó cortésmente la de Akane. –Justamente le comentaba a mi esposa que no sabía si Nodoka vendría a la velada, pero por lo visto los ha enviado en su lugar.

-Así es, tuvo otro compromiso al que no pudo faltar, pero les manda sus saludos.

-Señorita Tendo, con todo respeto, ¡qué hermosa luce esta noche! Ranma, es usted muy afortunado al ser acompañado por una mujer tan bella e inteligente.

-Muchas gracias, señor Tadayama.

-No es más que la verdad. Y por cierto, no crea que he olvidado su recomendación a Oxford, en cuanto tenga noticias, inmediatamente le haré saber…

-Querido te estaba buscando por todo el salón- una mujer regordeta de porte elegante llegó hasta ellos.

-Aguí estoy querida, mira, permíteme presentarte a Ranma Saotome y a la señorita Akane Tendo.

-Oh, supongo que tú eres el hijo de Genma y Nodoka. Soy Aiko Tadayama, conocí a tus padres hace ya algún tiempo, siempre fueron muy respetados.

-Es un placer conocerla.

-El placer es todo mío, se ve que eres un joven encantador, y qué bonita novia tienes.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante este comentario.

-¿Me la permitirías unos momentos?- Aiko continuó. –Quiero presentarle a las chicas, así ustedes podrán seguir hablando de negocios de hombres.

-Po – por supuesto- balbuceó Ranma ante la mirada un tanto desconfiada de Akane.

-Ven conmigo, linda, la señora Inoue quiere presumir que preparó unos deliciosos bocadillos…

La señora Tadayama condujo a Akane, prácticamente hasta el otro extremo del salón, en donde se encontraba un grupo de señoras que platicaban animadamente. En un principio la chica Tendo se sintió un poco tímida, pero conforme fue avanzando la conversación, se dio cuenta que aunque eran damas muy elegantes, también eran muy amables.

Ranma de cuando en cuado dirigía la mirada hacia donde Akane se encontraba. El señor Tadayama se había encargado de incluirlo en una conversación con ciertos empresarios y aunque –lo admitía – el tema se había puesto interesante, no podía quitar sus ojos de la chica de cabellos azulados.

En un par de ocasiones sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. El grupo de señoras lo notó e inmediatamente comenzaron a halagar la supuesta relación de Akane.

-¡Es un excelente partido!

-¡Te felicitamos, querida, eres muy afortunada!

-¡Hasta que por fin, Ranma Saotome encontró una buena chica para él! Francamente la golfista no me gustaba… Por cierto, supe que a raíz del rompimiento, estaba tirando su carrera por la borda- este último comentario llamó mucho la atención de Akane.

-Chicas, ya basta. La señorita Tendo prefiere ser muy reservada en este tipo de cosas, y todas nosotras lo respetamos ¿no es así?- dijo la señora Tadayama.

Las mujeres, no muy convencidas, iniciaron otro tipo de conversación.

-Tienes que disculparlas, linda. Algunas veces actúan como un montón de cacatúas- le susurró la mujer a Akane.

-¡Su atención, por favor!- anunció una joven invitada. –En un momento más iniciaremos con el protocolo, vayan tomando sus lugares.

-¿Protocolo?- dijo Akane.

-Sí, los representantes de La Fundación dan agradecimientos e informan quién fue el mayor benefactor de este año.

Al centro del salón se había acomodado un pequeño podium, y la gente comenzó a colocarse en torno a él.

Ranma continuaba acompañando a los empresarios, pero buscaba una buena oportunidad para dejarlos y llegar hasta Akane.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, los representantes de La Fundación tomaron la palabra y empezaron a hablar sobre la importancia del dinero aportado, la manera en que se invirtió, sus planes a futuro, etc. Finalmente, llegó el momento de anunciar al mayor benefactor.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de contar con personas tan altruistas como todos ustedes. Debo decir que este año ha sido uno de los más representativos gracias a su valiosa cooperación. Y bueno, en esta ocasión le agradecemos la mayor aportación a… ¡La familia Saotome y su cadena de gimnasios Anything Goes M.A.!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, ante un Ranma azorado y boquiabierto que no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de oír.

Akane lo miraba sorprendida y entusiasmada.

-Por favor señor Ranma Saotome, lo invito a que nos dirija unas palabras- continuó la chica del micrófono.

El muchacho aflojó ligeramente el cuello de su camisa, tomando un poco de aire, antes de avanzar al podium.

-Bu- buenas noches a todos – empezó a hablar un tanto nervioso. –Es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo…

Todos los presentes lo miraban expectantes, sin emitir ruido alguno.

-Tengo que confesarles que ha sido completamente inesperado para mí recibir este reconocimiento- continuó, relajándose un poco. –Como muchos de ustedes saben, he estado lejos de Japón por mucho tiempo… Distraído en cosas que quizás no han sido igual de importantes a las cosas de aquí, y a las cuales pertenezco… Créanme que no fue fácil entenderlo… afortunadamente no estuve solo- sus ojos encontraron los de Akane, quien le sonrió emocionada. –En fin, es muy halagador este agradecimiento por parte de La Fundación, pero la verdadera autora de esta acción es la señora Nodoka Saotome, quien por cierto no pudo asistir, pero les puedo asegurar que la grandeza humana que Anything Goes M.A. tiene, es gracias a ella y a su constante esfuerzo por continuar con la obra que mi padre comenzó. Ambos siempre creyeron que la salud y el bienestar de una persona son invaluables, son la esencia que mueven a nuestra empresa y los que hacen que causas así sean posibles. Acepto este agradecimiento como representante, pero el reconocimiento y la ovación se las pido para mis padres: Saotome Genma y Saotome Nodoka.

El aplauso de todos no se hizo esperar. Ranma sólo hizo una reverencia y regresó a su lugar, recibiendo comentarios en su camino del tipo "muy bien dicho, muchacho" y "tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti". Akane lo veía alejarse, sintiendo dentro de sí, unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo. Tenía que admitirlo, esa noche ella también se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

Al cabo de un rato, los invitados se dispersaron nuevamente y la música comenzó a sonar. Algunas parejas se acercaron a la pista. Akane las observaba junto a un pilar, al mismo tiempo que buscaba a Ranma con la mirada. Después de tan peculiar discurso, los empresarios lo habían acaparado nuevamente; fue en ese instante cuando sintió un par de toquecitos en su espalda.

-¿Le molesta, señorita, si le hago compañía?

-¡Ranma!

-¿Estás bien, Akane? No fue mi intención dejarte sola todo este tiempo.

-Descuida, la señora Tadayama me ha dado buenos consejos de "supervivencia". Y tú, ¿cómo lograste escapar?

-Ni lo digas, que no tardarán en buscarme…

-Por cierto, debo felicitarte. Fue un discurso muy bello…

-Gracias, aunque creo que mi padre me hubiera golpeado por decir cosas tan cursis. Digamos que él, tenía una manera un poco más ruda de ser.

-Y supongo que esa "manera ruda" en gran parte lo llevó a que su empresa se convirtiera en lo que es ¿no es así?

-Puede ser, eso y su gran amor por las artes marciales.

-A mi padre le hubiera encantado conocerlo. Habría sido una gran inspiración para su dojo de "Todo Vale".

-¿Qué? ¿Tu padre es dueño de un dojo de "Todo Vale"? ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

-Nunca me lo habías preguntado.

-¡Pues créeme que estaría encantado de conocerlo! ¿Cuándo volverás?

-No creo que sea pronto, aún no tengo el suficiente dinero… Pero seguramente lo haré para Navidad.

-Si me permites acompañarte, sería excelente pasar Navidad en Kyoto y conocer al señor Tendo.

Akane le dedicó una incrédula sonrisa.

-Hablo en serio… Bueno, al menos que no estés de acuerdo…

-Por supuesto que sí, Ranma. Serás bienvenido.

-¡Ay, no! Ahí vienen los empresarios, será mejor que nos movamos de aquí. ¡Ven conmigo!

El muchacho la condujo de la mano, a través de otro vestíbulo que conectaba con una amplia terraza, la cual estaba iluminada por faroles de luz tenue. El aire veraniego se percibía en el ambiente y Akane fue directamente a asomarse por el balcón.

-¡Qué bonita vista!

-Sí… ya no recordaba como era este lugar. Llegué a venir con mis padres en un par de ocasiones… - Ranma se colocó a un lado de la muchacha.

Ella sonreía relajada al contemplar todas las luces de la ciudad capital, su cabello se movía ligeramente con el viento y la luz de los faroles le daba un brillo especial a su piel, que Ranma no podía dejar de mirar… y de querer tocar… Se sentía terriblemente embelesado al tenerla frente a él…

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó al notar la forma en que la miraba.

-Nada malo- su voz se hizo un tanto ronca. –Sé que durante la noche todo el mundo te lo ha dicho, y yo no he querido sonar igual que todos pero… te vez bellísima…

Akane se sonrojó agachando la vista y pronunciando un apenas audible "gracias".

-Si de algo sirve, créeme que no has sonado igual a todos… -completó.

Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa. En ese instante, el sonido de la melodía de la fiesta comenzó a llegar hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Me dijiste que no sabías hacerlo.

-Bueno, pero aquí contigo, no me da vergüenza intentarlo.

La muchacha le ofreció su mano y él la tomó, acomodándose uno frente al otro. Ella pasó la otra mano sobre su hombro y él sostuvo su cuerpo de un poco más arriba de la cintura.

La melodía que sonaba era un tanto rítmica y para sorpresa de Akane, Ranma no era tan mal bailarín como lo había dicho. Practicaron algunas vueltas, y salvo por un par de casi tropiezos y tres pisotones, terminaron la pieza bastante divertidos. Luego siguió otra y otra… y conforme la música avanzaba, al igual lo hacía su grado de complicidad. Bastaba algún movimiento en la mano o una mirada para saber el paso que seguía, verdaderamente se compenetraban.

Un cambio brusco hizo que bajaran el ritmo, y fue así como comenzaron una serie de baladas.

-Akane, ¿puedo decirte algo?- susurró a su oído.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es la primera vez que me divierto tanto bailando…

-Yo también…

-Yurisa siempre decía que yo tenía mejor trabajo de piernas peleando que bailando, pero hoy empiezo a creer que tal vez no estaba muy segura de eso.

-¿Yurisa?

-La madre de Mashauri…

-Nunca la habías mencionado por su nombre.

-Es porque no podía hacerlo… Pero ahora, gracias a ti, ya no duele decirlo…

-¿Gracias a mí?

-A ti y a todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

-Pero es que yo no… -el muchacho la detuvo poniendo la mano sobre sus labios.

-Por supuesto que sí Akane, por supuesto que sí- dijo atrayéndola más hacia él y rodeándola por completo en un apretón notoriamente emocionado.

Akane correspondió al abrazo, para luego continuar bailando más pausadamente, recargándose en el pecho del muchacho.

-¿Sabes? Le estoy tomando gusto a esto de tenerte entre mis brazos… -susurró Ranma, pasados algunos segundos que ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Akane levantó la mirada sintiendo que su corazón se detenía, encontrándose con los azules ojos de él, y a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Me gustas Akane… y me gustas mucho… - pronunció suavemente, cruzando sus alientos.

-Por favor, perdóname- dijo ella separándose bruscamente, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Ranma se quedó estático, completamente descolocado por su reacción.

-Por favor perdóname, pero esto… esto es una locura, no debe pasar…

-Pe- pero ¿por qué?

-Ranma ¿es que acaso ya lo olvidaste? Sólo soy una empleada de tu familia… no podemos permitirnos peder la cabeza por algo como esto. No está bien, no funcionaría…

El muchacho estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando la voz de la señora Tadayama sonó detrás de él.

-¡Sabía que aquí los encontraría! Discúlpenme, no quería interrumpirlos, pero Ranma, cariño, la gente de comercio quiere saludarte.

-Será mejor que vayas- le dijo Akane.

**xxxxxxxx**

La fiesta terminó y en todo el resto de ella, Ranma y Akane no pudieron estar cerca nuevamente. Él continuó acaparado por los empresarios y Akane volvió a la conversación de la señora Tadayama y sus amigas.

El viaje de regreso al Aomori lo hicieron sin cruzar casi palabra, con la radio de fondo, y cada uno debatiéndose con sus propios pensamientos… y sentimientos…

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, Ranma estacionó el auto frente a la entrada de la casa y Akane bajó inmediatamente de él, sin decirle nada.

-Lamento mucho haberla ofendido, señorita Tendo- pronunció en un tono seco, haciéndola detenerse a la mitad del escalón. –Le pido que por favor me disculpe.

-No tiene por qué, señor Saotome- respondió ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras dolían.

-Espero que pase buenas noches.

Akane volteó para encontrarlo dándole la espalda. Sin duda dolía, pero era más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

-Buenas noches- se limitó a contestar, entrando rápidamente a la casa.

Ranma soltó un suspiro mirando al cielo, para después echar una mirada hacia donde la muchacha se había ido.

Akane se quedó recargada tras la puerta, en medio de la oscuridad del vestíbulo. Su corazón continuaba latiendo fuertemente y sus ideas parecían no querer detenerse.

Los momentos anteriores, en el baile, se repetían una y otra vez:

_ o _

-¿Sabes? Le estoy tomando gusto a esto de tenerte entre mis brazos… Me gustas Akane… y me gustas mucho…

_ o _

- Akane, acéptalo. Por una vez en tu vida deja tu orgullo a un lado y acéptalo. ¡Estás loca y completamente enamorada de Ranma Saotome…! Sigo sin entender por qué insistes en resistirte tanto… Creo que te estás preocupando por adelantado. ¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas simplemente sucedan? Esta noche va a ser tu noche, al menos por hoy olvida que eres la señorita "todo-me-preocupa" Tendo, relájate y disfruta el momento… Si te toma entre sus brazos y está a punto de besarte, ¿acaso te negarías?

_ o _

La muchacha agachó la cabeza.

-Soy una cobarde- susurró para sí misma, con las palabras de Yuka resonando en su mente.

Y tomando un profundo aliento, giró lentamente el picaporte de la puerta.

Ranma continuaba ahí, sentado en la orilla de la fuente, con la cabeza baja. Akane salió de la casa y lentamente se acercó hacia él, llamándolo suavemente.

Él volteó sorprendido al escucharla. La muchacha avanzó un par de pasos más para sentarse a su lado.

-Yo… sólo quiero decirte que…

-No hace falta que digas nada, te entiendo perfectamente y quizás hasta tienes razón… Todo esto sería una locura…

-Pero…

-El único problema es que en los últimos días no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, me gustas, y no hay algo que quisiera hacer contra eso… Sin embargo, también entiendo que tú no…

-¡Pero es que también me gustas!- exclamó Akane, dejándolo completamente atónito. –Es sólo que… creo que estoy un poco asustada. No se supone que esto debía pasar…

Ranma la contempló con toda la adoración que sentía por ella y al mismo tiempo con la simpatía que le despertaba verla tan indefensa ante semejante confesión.

-Y si pasa, ¿crees que sería tan malo?- le dijo levantando suavemente su barbilla y encontrando sus ojos.

-No lo sé… pero al menos ahora no quiero pensarlo…

Ambos se sonrieron, percatándose de la poca distancia que existía entre ellos. Ranma tomó la cara de la muchacha con ambas manos y depositó un dulce beso en su frente, ella cerró los ojos al contacto y se abandonó por completo al sólo sentir… Un beso más en la mejilla, en la otra, un ligero roce de labios y un beso final en la punta de su nariz… lentos y suaves…

Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron y esta vez fue Akane quien se aventuró a recorrer las facciones del muchacho, tocándolas sutilmente con los labios y la nariz. Hizo un recorrido por sus párpados, sus mejillas, su barbilla y las comisuras de sus labios, atreviéndose a llegar un poco más allá en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, erizándole la piel…

No supieron en qué momento ya la tenía sostenida por la cintura, y las manos de ella descansaban sobre el pecho de él.

-Será mejor que tenga cuidado con lo que hace, señorita, o podría tentar a su suerte- susurró, prácticamente encima de sus labios.

-¿Y acaso sería tan malo?- respondió ella en el mismo susurro y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-No lo sé… pero eso sí quiero averiguarlo…

Y terminando con los pocos centímetros que los separaban, sus labios finalmente se encontraron. Primero, en un beso suave que les recordó a aquél primer "incidente" en ese mismo lugar, para luego continuar con besos más cómplices y deseados.

Akane se abandonó por completo a la dulce tarea de saborear la boca de Ranma, al tiempo que se aferraba a él, acariciando su espalda y jugueteando con sus cabellos. El muchacho correspondía a ese beso con el mismo ímpetu que toda ella le invitaba, su cuerpo, su piel, su olor, la suavidad de sus labios… El tiempo y el espacio mismo se detuvieron, y los únicos testigos fueron las mudas estrellas de aquella madrugada…

**Lita Kino.  
Copyright (c) 2012  
ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE**


End file.
